Rebellious Disaster
by NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama
Summary: Amu's forced to move to Seiki High where she runs into the Five Guardians. There, she'll make friends and find the love of her life. The question is, who will win, especially when they make a bet to win her heart? Amu X Multi -ONATEMPORARYHIATUS-
1. Arrival of the Rebel

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 1**

"WHAT?" screamed Amu. She was almost 15 and she enjoyed her life. Well, until this moment.

"Gomene Amu-chan!" apologized her parents.

"I'M NOT GOING!" rebelled Amu. There was NO way she was going. No way in hell.

Amu's parents ushered her to the limo. "Bye Amu-chan! We'll see you as soon as we can!"

So here she was, going to Tokyo. Her parents had decided to go work over seas in America for a few years so she had to go to a "prestigious" and "well protected" school. This is what happens when you're the heiress to richest and only multi-trillion dollar company.

Amu sat back in her seat and proceeded to learn about her new school.

"Well Seiki High," she thought "Here I come."

After passing through a ginormous security gate and a large crowd of girls, Amu arrived at a gigantic, three story, 50 acre dorm. It was modern, automatic, safe, and cool, except for the fact that would be the only girl living there. The neighboring dorm was the boys' dorm that was the exact replica of the girls' dorm. Only five boys lived there but Amu wanted nothing to do with them.

Amu headed inside and inspected the rooms. All the rooms that were too girly or frilly, she ordered changed immediately. Once she settled on a room to stay in, she drifted off to sleep.

**Auditorium**

The G5, the Guardian or Godly 5 as the girls would put it, were setting up for the monthly orientation. The group consisted of the school's five most handsome and richest boys. There was Tadase the princely type was the King of the guardians. Nagihiko was the artsy type and in the Queen's position because if he put his mind to it, he could act, look, and talk like a girl. Kairi was the brainy type and in the Ace position. Kuukai was the sporty type and was in the Jack position. Ikuto was just there because he was the chairman's son.

All 9673 students of Seiki Academy filed into the spacious Auditorium filing through the back to the front. There was one chair left in the front which was empty. The principal had reserved for a special person.

The G5 were desperately trying to calm all the girls down when the Auditorium doors slammed open. The entire student body quickly shut up and looked in the direction. Amu walked in coolly. Amu's pink hair was tied up with her regular black "X" clip. She wore the usual Seiki uniform, which was a black sailor shirt with a red tie and a black pleated skirt that was eight inches above her knee, but had a cool rebel look to it. She had a red wristband on her upper right arm, a red belt, red leggings, and black converses with red "X's" on them. Amu gracefully walked to her seat and sat down, legs crossed and arms folded over her chest. She looked at the G5 with a bored expression. The entire student body started talking again, louder if even possible.

Amu watched with an amused expression as the G5 tried to settle down their fellow classmates and failed. Every time the boys started speaking, their fan girls would start squealing. After about five minutes, she got up and jumped on stage. She landed without a sound. Amu gently shoved Tadase away from the microphone.

"Yo people! You're givin' me a god damn headache! Shut the hell up, sit down and chill!" The entire student body shut up instantly.

Amu handed the mic over to Tadase, jumped off stage, and returned to her seat.

The rest of the orientation went by quickly and without problems but the question on everyone's mind was, "Who was that girl?"


	2. Tadase and Kairi Defeated

HEY EVERYONE!

I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY!

**Thanks to (Favoriters): **

lostcrimsoneyes

Reizei Nausicaa

SWEETVANILLAFAN

AquaAngelQueen

XxLuckyCloverxX

Chelsley

_**Special Thanks to (Reviewers): **_

XxLuckyCloverxX – thanks for the compliment ^_^

Chelsley – I hope you do!

Freakyvampirecatgirl – Thanks for the compliment, I freaked out a lot about it but you calmed my nerves down QUITE a bit XD

**And the AWESOME People Who Put This on Story Alerts****:**

Freakyvampirecatgirl

Oh yeah, I forgot to put it on the first chapter cause I'm getting used to uploading and stuff and I had forgotten it but, I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up. **

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 2**

**Next Day** **in Class 3-C**

"Class! Settle down. I have an announcement to make!" commanded Nikaido-sensei. All the students rushed to their seats, the G5 in the middle of the room surrounded by their blubbering fan girls.

"Now class, we have a new student. Himamori-san, please enter and introduce yourself," said Nikaido-sensei.

Amu walked in gracefully with the same look indifferent look. Everyone was surprised that the cool auditorium girl was in their class, especially the G5. The girls looked at her with jealousy and envy while the boys looked at her, drooling, even the G5 members, ESPECIALLY Kuukai. She wasn't affected by any of it. Instead, she looked at them and yawned.

"Isn't that the girl from the auditorium?"

"Yeah! She's really hot up close."

"She looks really cool."

"And spicy."

"Cool and Spicy!"

"Yeah!"

"She looks rich."

"What company do you think they own?"

"Hinamori Inc of course!"

"Wow, she's hot and rich."

"I hope she doesn't like any of the G5 members."

She had heard it all before, but it surprised her that only the guys were making comments. Usually the girls glared daggers and talking crap about her. She turned to look at all the females and noticed that they were huddled around a group of boys trying to grab their attention. She raised one of her eyebrows slightly. "Those were those useless guard-something people from the auditorium," She thought. "Well, at least those fan girls aren't going to bother me since their so preoccupied," she scoffed. "Less trouble for me." Nikaido cleared his throat to silence the class.

"Hinamori Amu desu and yes, this is my natural hair color," Amu replied simply. Nikaido pointed to a seat next to the Guardians. Instead, Amu walked to the seat farthest away from them. "I want this one."

"But that seat is preoccupied by Aki-san."

Amu walked up to the boy and asked in a soft, sweet voice so that only Aki could hear, "May I have this seat?" The boy's face turned a tomato red and he nodded, quickly gathering his stuff to switch spots with her. Amu smiled quickly and threw her school bag on the chair. She sat on the top of the desk and smirked at rest of the class.

"Not anymore, sensei."

**Kuukai's POV**

Wow. She's H-O-T. I wonder if she's good at sports… She seems like she works out a bit. Nice muscles, not to bulky, but not enough to say she's flabby. Very sexy.

**Ikuto's POV**

Tch. Looks like another fan girl trying to get our attention. Another one of those "if I don't go to them, they'll come to me" tactics. Just wait, she'll be all over us by the end of the day. Kinda hot though. Might make her my next target.

**Kairi's POV**

That girl looks like an average, wanna-be rebel. Except for the pink hair. Security should really make sure she follows the dress code. That hair is most definitely NOT natural. It defies the natural order of human characteristics.

**Tadase's POV **

I wonder what type of girl she is. She seems… different. Quite cute actually. I really hope she doesn't cause any trouble for us though, even if she did help us out yesterday. She seems like the very type of girl to stand out.

**Nagihiko's POV**

Hinamori Amu… Amu-chan? It can't be her… can it? Same pink hair, same personality. It is her, isn't it?

**No POV**

Amu slipped into her chair and looked at her schedule. From what she had heard, it was A Day. Her schedule:

**A Day**

Debate

Math

Social Studies

Science

English

Lunch

Martial Arts

P.E.

Dance, Art, Drama, and Music

Amu sighed. And normal people thought that rich people had it easy. Thank god it was a Friday.

**Debate Class**

"Today's topic is whether or not donuts had to have holes in them to be considered donuts," stated Serina-sensei.

"Would anyone like to go?" asked Serina-sensei, nodding to Tadase to go into the first podium. Tadase was always the debate opponent. He was the undefeated champion. She wouldn't be surprised if no one wanted to answer, after all, Tadase could beat anyone, even her. "Anyone?" she asked again.

Amu's hand went up lazily. Everyone shot her a worried glance. Amu would be humiliated if she tried to go against him.

"For or against?" Serina asked Tadase.

"For." Tadase said confidently.

"Okay, start."

"Do donuts have to have holes in order to be considered donuts, I think they do. Why? Because if they didn't have holes, they'd be like bread and is bread considered a donut? I think not! If there wasn't a hole, how would we know if it was a donut? It would've just been a circular piece of dough. As a matter of fact, that is the only way man people can tell that a donut is a donut. If a donut isn't a donut to people, then it is not a donut correct?"

"Oh? But just like a cupcake, does it have to have frosting to be a cupcake? No. It doesn't because if it did, it'd be considered a MUFFIN, which it ISN'T. And do bread and donuts contain the EXACT same ingredients? No, they do not. We've all seen donuts in the store, there are some that are closed in the middle to hold chocolate or jelly. Also, if we were to get a circular piece of bread and poke a hole through it, would you consider it a donut? Hell, it could even be a bagel. A donut is a donut because of its taste, not its looks. What's the definition of a donut?" Some random fan girl handed Tadase a dictionary.

"A donut is usually a pastry with a hole in the middle that can contain substances like cream or filling in the center."

"Can you repeat that?

"A donut is usually a –"

"You see, usually. What does usually usually mean?"

"Usually usually means usually… usually..."

"Usually means most of the time which means that most of the time, donuts have holes in them but sometimes they don't. You said it not me so you cannot deny stating that definition. I arrest my case."

The class gaped. Tadase, had lost.

**Math Class**

"Okay, first subject is Math with Jinno." The class groaned. An old scary looking man, with a frog hanging limply off his shoulder, walked in, banging a ruler on his hand. He had a frown plastered on his face.

"Pop quiz!" shouted Jinno. The class flinched. It wasn't really a pop quiz since they had these kinds of quizzes every day. They were always 50 questions with a 30 minute time limit on stuff that they had read the day before, and sometimes the chapter ahead.

After they finished the test, they were required to read and complete the pages on the board while the "military sergeant" graded the quizzes. If you missed more than five, you had to retake the test over again after lunch and if you didn't pass it the second time, you had to retake the test over and over until you got them all right.

Jinno-sensei was that mean. He said it was to make sure they learned it. Not even the most gullible person in the class, Rin-chan, believed it. Only Kairi passed the test the first time around but occasionally, he had to retake the tests too. He always passed the second time round and tutored the rest of the G5 members if they still didn't understand it. He was the brains of the class and NO ONE had or would ever beat him on any mental work, ever.

Jinno passed out the quizzes. Amu finished first with a record of two minute and 47 seconds, triple checking and finishing her homework with a record of two minutes 14 seconds. She laid her chin to rest on a hand and proceeded to look at the kids playing outside of the window, 17 stories down. Kairi looked at her. Had she already given up? He wouldn't blame her; after all, the tests were a bit advanced for children their age. Kairi turned in his work and proceeded to work on his homework.

**End of class**

Jinno-sensei stood up and passed back the papers. Then he announced who would be staying in and who wouldn't, the normal routine. "The only people who passed this quiz were Kairi and Amu." The class gaped at Amu. They were even more dumbfounded when they learned Amu hadn't missed a problem while Kairi had missed four.

The same thing happened in every other academic class. Kairi would be smart but Amu would be smarter. It didn't even look as if she was trying hard at all. Poor Kairi sat in his desk, running his hand through his hair and sighing, the girls around him pushing each other to try to comfort him. Too bad the boy was too deep in thought about the new girl to realize what was happening around him.

**Haha, I stole Jinno-sensei from Gakuen Alice, just because he's a big meanie face teacher. Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**It was super fun to write! If you have any suggestions for the story, I'll be sure to incorporate it into the story some way, some how, even if it isn't in the next chapter Be sure to look for it in the next few.**

**Please review (and favorite)! I'll reply to every one of them! Asians honor! And don't forget to check out the Poll! All answerers get a cookie, a piece of pie, or candy of their choice! **

**(')(')**

**(^.^)**

**(")(")**

**Bear-chan will love you if you too!**


	3. Ikuto and the Fight

HEY EVERYONE!

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

I'm in D.C. for a National History Day Competition. If you're here, hollaaa! Review and I'll try to find you!

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who:

**Favorited This Story:**

DeadlySilentAnimeLover

Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi

.nya

Black-x-kimono-x-otaku

Chelsicles

chocolates an strawberrys

NekoKnight217

_Reviewed This Story:_

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover**– Oh my goodness, Thank you for the compliment and thank you VERY much for reviewing! It took me a while to come up with the plot. You were the first one to review this chapter –gives cookie-

**Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi** – Haha, it may, it may not. A one in five chance. Just keep reading, vote in the pole (cause I'm narrowing down favorites), and it'll help decide the outcome. Thanks for reviewing btw and yes, Kairi's hair is GREEN and Ikuto's hair is BLUE. Actually, I just came up with an idea that'll make EVERYONE happy. But you won't be able to see it until later. MUCH later.

**Maymay080** – Haha. I'll do moments for each and every one of them in like clumps. Like the first few chapters will be Amu X Nagihiko (my favorite) then the others. They'll each have a very unique way of showing that they like Amu, even if I haven't figured out that part yet XD

**Freakyvampirecatgirl** – You're welcome! Wow, yours is the longest comment I've gotten. Thank you very much! I know she doesn't but I figured, since this is her without charas (but with their skills), I'd make her say a Suu word XD And O-M-G! My math teacher is EXACTLY like that too! I'm in one of the more advanced classes so its like . in there but I managed somehow ^_^ I don't have any other stories YET because I'm afraid that if I do more than one at a time, I'll forget to update one ..

**.nya** – Haha, thanks -san. *flashes the exact same glasses* I love your glasses btw. –smiles and gives Ikuto-nya taiyaki- Love taiyaki, uber deliciousness packed into an uncooked fish.

**XxLuckyCloverxX **- You are very welcome Clover-chan! I'm so happy you like it! –gives piece of pie- Thank you sooooooo much for reading and reviewing this. You have NO idea how much it means to me ^_^

**Black-x-kimono-x-otaku **– Thanks for the review! You're not the only one who commented on the hair thing. And you're not the only one who's wondering if it's a Amukai (Kuukamu) story. Like I said to Vampire-chan, go vote on the pole, read, keep up and review. It'll help me choose the main moments cause I have soooo much I want to put for Amu and the guys, and there'll be LOTS of Guardian pownings.

**Fail4Ninjas** – I love clichés too! As a matter of fact, I am the MASTER of clichés. Haha, just kidding! I couldn't think of a name for a meanie teacher and then all of a sudden, JIN-JIN! He's slightly mentioned in this chapter too. I'm sure you'll like the comment. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Story Alerted This Story:**

DeadlySilentAnimeLover

Maymay080

.nya

XxLuckyCloverxX

Black-x-kimono-x-otaku

**Put Me On Author Alerts:**

Maymay080

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 3**

**The Hour and a Half Lunch**

Tadase banged his head against the table. "I lost. TO A GIRL! A new one too! She was cute and all and she but ugh! She ruined my perfect image!"

"I feel… like I've overlooked some matters about that new student as well." said Kairi rubbing his temples. He had gone over every possibility of how she could have beat him and the only one that seemed slightly logical was that she had taken the classes already and failed purposely, to get an easy grade. But then, even that wasn't as logical of an explanation because he had checked her records. She had never failed.

"Haha. I bet you guys do. You guys were beat by the SAME girl. I bet she's good at academics and all that but that's it. She can't beat Kuukai and Nagihiko at their things and she absolutely can't beat me." said Ikuto.

"Then there's THAT class that we're all good in."

"I'm sure she can't. We have YOUR special class next. Can't wait to see how she does." said Kuukai.

"Just watch her cower in fear."

"I wouldn't underestimate her Ikuto," Kairi warned.

"Underestimate her? Have you ever SEEN a girl who could ACTUALLY fight? I'm not talking about the entire scratch-bite routine either. I mean ACTUAL fighting." The boys shook their heads. Ikuto smirked and proceeded to Jinno's class, the rest of the group members trailing after him. They all had to retake their tests. Damn frog-obsessed bastard.

**Martial Arts Class**

The girls and boys went to go dress out into their uniforms. Amu, being the new student, did not have one yet so she just stood against the wall observing her surroundings. The G5 walked out in their uniforms, the robes slightly opened showing their chests. The looked at Amu but it seemed either she didn't care or just didn't notice. The second option seemed quite impossible considering the loud "screeches" (in Amu terms) vibrating off the crowd of females, but hey, this girl was different.

The coach blew the whistle and all the remaining students in the dressing rooms rushed out and stood in even rows of twenty. Amu just stood in her same position, leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

The coach noticed and walked toward her. "You, why aren't you in line?"

"I'm new sensei." The teacher scoffed at her reply. His first impression of her, a weak, disrespectful student. Then, his frown turned into a smirk. Only one way to take care of a student of her kind.

"Then we're going to test your ranking right here." The class gasped. Amu was going to be humiliated. This teacher was just as mean as Jinno. If he disliked a student, he'd show them no mercy, and he pretty much hated the entire student body. The only students he did like were his favorites which were the G5, mainly Ikuto. Ikuto had the fifth highest belt possible while his friends had the 6th highest. Getting the third, second, or first highest was impossible for any normal 14 through 50 year old to get and the teacher only had the fourth belt. The first three belts were usually given to the top professionals of the professionals and those people were usually really old and had years worth of experience.

"Stand over there." The teacher commanded, pointing to the other end of the gym. Amu walked slowly and calmly, ignoring the many eyes watching her every move.

"Ikuto, you fight her." Ikuto walked up and took a stance.

She stood there and gawked at her "sensei". Did he really expect for that blue-haired wussy to beat her?

"You sure sensei?" The teacher rolled his eyes.

"Yes, unless you want someone easier." This time, Amu rolled her eyes.

"I'm just want to warn you that maybe you shouldn't give me this kid to fight. I can do some serious damage and I don't want to hurt your "prized pupil"." Did that girl really think she could beat his prized pupil? Worthless threats.

"Yes. Now start!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Ikuto charged at her, moving gracefully, like a cat, circling around her, disappearing from one place to another. Amu stood there with her eyes closed. Ikuto took the opportunity to attack with a kick but missed. Amu had disappeared. She jumped and landed on Ikuto's shoulders, quickly jumping again, this time with her legs wrapped around Ikuto's upper torso. She flipped backwards, throwing him across the room with lighting speed. She landed on the ground, making absolutely no sound, her hands on her mouth, yawning. Ikuto got back up and wiped some blood off of his mouth. She was good. He shouldn't have underestimated her.

Amu ran to a corner of the room, jumping off one wall and ricocheting of the other, ending up on one of the beams holding up the roof. The beams were about 50 feet off the ground and yet, she was standing on the four inch poles like they were the ground below her. She quickly changed her position. Amu sat on the pole taking out her iPod. She wondered what the cat-boy would do. Ikuto took a few minutes to get up to the beams but unlike Amu, he used the stairs. When he finally got there, he was drenched with his own sweat. Amu gazed at him with amused eyes. She quickly rolled backwards and ended up on her feet, her back towards him. Ikuto charged at her, being extremely careful not to fall off the thin but sturdy shafts. He jumped up high and landed on the beam behind her. She didn't even bother turning around. Just as he kicked, she ducked and slid directly below him, landing a blow at his legs. Ikuto could feel his body tumbling toward the ground, even as he tried to snatch a beam. He could see his life flash before his eyes and just was he was about to hit the ground, he felt his body slow down. The pink-haired girl had caught him just in time. But just as soon as she had caught him, she dropped him with a thud.

She had beat Ikuto. The teacher looked impressed.

"Interesting... Why don't you try me for size?" Amu just shrugged.

Sensei charged toward her, trying to hit her with a round house kick, lightening speed. Everyone expected Amu to get hit but she jumped at the last minute, doing a triple air twist and landing several yards away. Everyone gasped. No one that they had seen had dodged Sensei's kick before. Sensei charged toward Amu except with more force and precision. He punched and Amu side stepped him, squatted, and kicked the back of his knees, cause him to stumble forward and forward roll to prevent himself from falling. He got up, charging at Amu again. Instead of fighting, she went into defense mode, doing several back flips, air twists, cart wheels, and jumps to dodge the man's powerful attacks, not even losing her bored expression. She yawned again and landed on her feet. Sensei disappeared and charged behind her attacking her side. Amu used her arm to block, spun her wrist around his arm, grabbed it, and threw him over her shoulder, to the other side of the gym like she had done with Ikuto. He jumped and rebounded off the wall with the swiftness of the wind. Amu jumped, did a back flip, and landed on top of him. He crashed to the floor. Amu jumped off and sat on a bench.

"I win." She said and with that, laid on the bench and closed her eyes. Sensei got up with a grim face and bruises on his body. He had been beaten by a fourteen year old. This pissed him off big time. He jumped silently. Nobody made a peep. He aimed to kick Amu in her stomach. Amu's eyes shot up and sighed. She grabbed his leg, flipped him over, turned him around and grabbed his arms, pressing him against the bench.

"Don't even try sensei, I'm so much better than you and you know it. Ever heard the name, Hinamori Amu?" she whispered harshly at him. She let go of his arm, a cold expression on her face. He had taken a petty shot at her and that pissed her off to no end. To her, it was exactly like cheating. The teacher stared at her with frightened eyes and her expression changed to a smirk. She sat on the bench in a lazy position.

"Time to start class. Warm ups people!" commanded Amu. The G5 stared at her bewildered. She wasn't just good, she was on a whole new level.

**Well, that was the third chapter! To everyone who was offended by Ikuto being called a "blue-haired wussy", that was just Amu's dislike of boys kicking in. I was so caught up in writing this that I thought Ikuto should have his own chapter, even if he does get his butt kicked by Amu XD I based this ENTIRE chapter off of Parkour – if you don't know what it is, look it up. Super awesome.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**If you have any suggestions for the story, I'll be sure to incorporate it into the story some way, some how, even if it isn't in the next chapter, be sure to look for it in the next few.**

**Please review (and favorite) and don't forget to check out the Poll! All reviewers/favoriters/etc get a cookie, a piece of pie, or candy of their choice! **

**(')(')**

**(^.^)**

**(")(")**

**Bear-chan will love you if you too!**


	4. My, Aren't We Talented?

HEY EVERYONE!

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

**Special Thanks to ****Little sisterz Atsuko n Mizuki**** for favoriting the story, favoriting me as an author, reviewing this story, story alerting this story, and putting me on author alerts all at one time!**

**And to .nya, DeadlySilentAnimeLove, Freakyvampirecatgirl, and XxLuckyCloverxX for commenting on every chapter ^.^**

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who:

**Favorited This Story:**

Little sisterz Atsuko n Mizuki

Freakyvampirecatgirl

katrina11

togepi 2498

Amulet Mermaid

_Reviewed This Story:_

**Little sisterz Atsuko n Mizuki** – I've always wanted to be in spy class! Like no lie! And yeah, I'm like that too! If there's a whole bunch of chapters, I comment on the last one XD Thank you soooooo much for commenting and favoriting and all that!

**.nya ** - *stares at the cookie wide eyed* YES! I GOT A COOKIE! AND I AM DEFINITELY USING YOUR WORD IN THIS STORY! MEGA AWESOME-ANARY WORD!

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover** – Yes, well. I figured you were a girl. And I LOVE martial arts! Total beastness! I absolutely love it when the guys get powned. Absolute awesomeness because I HATE it when guys think girls can't do ANYTHING.

**Freakyvampirecatgirl** – I think he's always been a frog loving freak. He ALWAYS has the weird little frog on his shoulder. And no prob, I have never failed either and I don't think its bragging. I think I wrote this story at like 3 in the morning so I understand COMPLETELY. I've been out of school since like… May 23. I love vacation but being in D.C. was just great. Met the GREATEST people. I swear, I think I'm in love with them. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for reviewing!

**Fail4Ninjas** – You're welcome! Loved writing this chapter. I hated how sooo many stories involved Ikuto dominating and all that and I decided to let her beat his ass for once. XD And who says, Kuukai and Nagihiko get beat? XD

**XxLuckyCloverxX** – Ranting is good, even if it's about school and pie and stuff. I do it all the time! Glad to know you liked this chapter too ^_^ Didn't know you were Philipino and I just got out of school so why are you in it?

**Black-Alice-Stars **– Haha, tis updating tis updating. I'm doing one week intervals so that I don't upload like 3 chapters then stop for a month XD And you're pretty awesome yourself ^.^

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

Little sisterz Atsuko n Mizuki

sajere1

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

Little sisterz Atsuko n Mizuki

.nya

freakyvampirecatgirl

NekoKnight217

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

Little sisterz Atsuko n Mizuki

.nya

sajere1

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 4**

**P.E.**

All the freshman students dressed in their P.E. uniforms which consisted of a white shirt and black shorts and headed towards the starting line. Everyone was going to have to run around the five mile track, then they could go do whatever they wanted. It happened at least once every week. The P.E. teacher Asuma told them it was to help them gain stamina but the kids were absolutely sure that he just made them do it so he wouldn't actually have to teach them class. Like the martial arts teacher, the Guardians were his favorite students. They were permanently stuck in the first through fifth places, Kuukai always first.

Asuma blew his whistle once, causing the students to flinch. It was one loud whistle. The first whistle always signaled the coming of the official whistle.

"Ready, set, go!" Everyone started sprinting. Kuukai took off at a fast pace grinning. He loved to run. He ran for about two minutes when he saw a flash of pink. He turned to his right and saw Amu. Kuukai grinned and ran a bit faster. Amu caught up quickly. Kuukai grinned even more. It was nice to have a little competition but he didn't want to lose to her. Kuukai started sprinting even faster, catching up with Amu rapidly but sweating up a storm. Amu caught up to him right away, running even faster. Every time Kuukai would catch up, Amu would always run a bit faster. Amu reached the finish line first, Kuukai following a few seconds behind. She had beaten him with four minutes and 39 seconds. He had four minutes and 45 seconds.

"Amu!" Asuma called. "You beat the school record. Good job!"

Kuukai gaped. Amu saw his face and giggled a bit. She noticed a soccer ball on the floor. She grabbed a ball and looked at Kuukai. "Wanna play?" Kuukai grinned. "I won't go easy on you like I did with track," she warned.

"You think you can beat Seiki High's soccer captain? No way!" Amu smirked and motioned for him to follow her to the soccer field.

"This could be fun," Kuukai thought.

Kuukai and Amu played one on one, a 30 minute time limit. Kuukai started the game, running past her with the ball. Amu caught up quickly, slid, knocked the ball from under his feet and headed toward her goal. Kuukai copied her act, the entire process going on for a large majority of the game. By the time the rest of the runners had come to watch, the score was still 0 to 0. Time was almost up and Kuukai had the ball. He was almost to the goal when Amu stole the ball and kicked it up. She jumped, flipped, and kick the ball right across the field to her goal, making the score 1 to 0.

Time was up. The ball had gone in and Amu had won. Amu walked away from the field but not before saying, "Too bad Souma-san."

**Dance, Art, Drama, and Music Class**

"We will be having auditions for a performance today. Everyone in the school must audition and participate. The people who do not get a part will get to help with scenery, props, and costumes." announced the three teachers. "There will be a Japanese styled dance, a hip hop dance, as well as jazz, and ballet and will come across as a sort of musical. You will be tested for dancing skills as well as musical skills. Performing actors will be announced tomorrow. Do not take this audition lightly. After all, you will be performing in front of all your peers and don't forget, your grade hangs on the line here. If you refuse the roll given to you, then your grade will drop immensely."

**Music**

All the students grabbed an instrument and proceeded to play their pieces. Everyone could play an instrument, after all, they were well-bred people of high society and in society, you had to be able to play some type of music. Some people were good, some were horrible but to the teachers, every song missed something. Well, everyone but the Guardians.

Kairi, who was on the drums, and Kuukai who was on guitar and mic did a duet. They played _Monster by Skillet. _It made everyone jump up and down, bobbing their heads along with the lyrics. The ended with a huge slam, just like a rock concert, the kids screaming everywhere.

Tadase, played the flute. He played _The Morning Song._ It made everyone feel awake, refreshed, calm, like feeling you get when you watch the sun come up over the ocean, just in music. The girls sighed dreamily as he played and almost started an uproar once he finished and did his famous, sparkly smile.

It was Nagihiko's turn. He sat on the piano and played _Kiss the Rain by Yiruma_. Everyone stopped and listened to his playing. His fingers flew across the keys, not missing a beat, the music graceful and calm. The music caught Amu's attention. She closed her eyes and listened to it, realizing knew the song. She had learned to play it a few years before. She fingered the keys on her piano while watching Nagihiko. It reminded her of spring in the countryside and of a first love. Everyone remained silent after he played, and then there was a thunderous applause. Nagihiko smiled and bowed.

Ikuto was next. As he walked up stage, there was absolute silence. He placed his violin in position and commenced. The song was _My Memory from Winter Sonata._ Amu eyes widened, she knew this song by heart. Amu walked to the piano and started playing along. The duet was beautiful, calm, and graceful. The song forced people to listen and enjoy. It was full of feeling, enchanting all that listened. Amu's fingers flew across the keys just as gracefully as Nagihiko's had but with more feminine enchantment and charm. The song ended beautifully. Again, there was a silence, ending with a thunderous applause.

"Bravo!" said the three teachers. "Bravo!" They knew all the boys were equally good and it helped the teacher's narrow down the boy's position for the play. They would have to watch out for the girl though. She had a certain spark and if tamed right, could become a great fire.

**Dance**

The students filed into the auditorium, the girls prepared on one side of the stage while the boys prepared on the other. Ten people, at the same time, in front of all their peers, were to improvise a dance to a short song selection, listening to it only once. The best boy and girl dancers would become Romeo and Juliet, the main characters in the revised Japanese version of Shakespeare's play.

**Girls' Dressing Room**

The girls filed into the dressing room, quickly closing the door and stripping.

"So… who do you think is going to get the part of Romeo?"

"Nagihiko of course! I'm sure of it! He IS the best dancer in class. Plus, his family OWNS Julliard," said one girl.

"The other Guardian members have skills, but Nagi-kun is definitely the greatest dancer of them all," praised another female,

"Definitely, hip-hop, traditional, he can do it all!

"Yeah, but I wonder who the girl will be…"

"Every year they have to get a professional dancer from Julliard, or so I heard from the seniors."

A haughty looking girl stepped up in what seemed like a very… obscure outfit that consisted of purple leg warmers, a brown leotard with a neon pink tutu, rainbow colored bangles, and a giant sombrero. She cackled loudly. "Of course, they were awaiting moi, Saaya Yamabuki!" Her four cronies stood on either side with the hand closest to her out and the opposite hand pointing up. Saaya laughed haughtily. The other girl either backed away cautiously or sweat dropped.

Saaya's cackle was interrupted by a girl named Temari. "We have to try our best to be Juliet so we can get a kiss for Nagi." The girls sighed dreamily, drowning in their individual fantasies.

Amu sighed. She didn't give a damn about who got what part and who didn't. She just wanted for the day to be over and done with so she could go home and relax. The unpacking had taken so much energy out of her, not to mention martial arts and P.E. She put on her kimono and observed the other performances from the sidelines

**Boys' Dressing Room**

"We ALL know Nagi's gonna be the Romeo guy but the big question is, who'll be Juliet?" asked one boy.

"That cool and spicy chick from the auditorium."

"Yeah! That Amu girl! She's really sexy, did you see how her clothes clung on after that soccer match with Kuukai? You could see how big her boobs were. She has good curves too." responded another.

"I bet she'll be Juliet too. I mean, she beat the other G5 members at their things, bet she can beat them at dancing too."

"She's like the perfect girl no matter what angle you see her in."

The G5 were trying to ignore all the "being defeated" comments. They didn't like to admit defeat. But, they were curious. She couldn't be good at everything, could she?

**Auditions**

Amu and Nagihiko were the last two people in the room. They had watched all their peers perform. Some were good, some were bad, and some, just didn't seem to fit in the category of dancing.

Nagihiko wore a blue-purple kimono that looked a similar shade to his hair with a bright orange dragon climbing up around his shoulders. He held a fan made of a light orange with a light blue kanji that said dance. Amu wore a pink kimono with a design of intricate, black, Sakura blossoms climbing up it with a black fan with pink Sakura blossoms. Her hair was tied up high with chop sticks holding it up. They walked up on stage and the people in the auditorium squealed, the girls at Nagihiko's handsomeness and the boys at Amu's sexiness. After a few minutes of coaxing from the teachers, the students settled down. The song _Hana Tegami _was turned on and they listened to it with their eyes closed, just getting the feel and rhythm of the song. After about one minute, the song was stopped and they went into a position.

The music started a second time and as graceful as the wind, they danced. Unknowingly, they danced the same style, complimenting each other. When one went to one side, the other surged to the other side. It was like they were echoing the others movements. They flowed gracefully in and out gracefully, their fans dancing in the air, the dips were poised like a princess's would. The movements were precise but held a sort of wild charm to it. It was improvised but to everyone, it looked like they had practiced it for a lifetime. When the song got wilder, their steps got wilder. They twirled as fast as gazelles but the duo's movements were as strong as lions. They were professionals, no, they were better than professionals. If people thought they had seen fantastic, then they hadn't actually seen it till they watched Nagihiko and Amu dance. Even people who thought that traditional dancing was boring and stupid wanted to watch more. The dance enchanted everyone in the room, especially the teachers. The rawness of the performance left them so awestruck. Even after the four minute song, as well as the two dancers audition ended, no one dare moved. It took everyone a while to snap out of their daydreams, but immediately after, there was a thunderous applause that could be heard throughout Seiki High.

**Nagihiko's POV**

That has to be Amu-chan… No doubt about it…

**Teacher's Lounge**

"Do we really have to have the acting auditions? I think we've found them," asked Tsunade.

"Of course we did. Didn't you see that dance? It was AWESOMTACULARRIFIC!" replied Yuka-sensei.

"What?"

"It's a combination of awesome, spectacular, and terrific." The third teacher rolled his eyes.

"But are they decent actors? The entire play could be jeopardized if they have horrible acting skills," Moto-sensei analyzed, pushing his glasses up a bit. Silence.

"They're our actor and actress. That's final," stated Tsunade.

"But I think we should have some more experienced people, like a senior, or a junior, not a new freshman!" Moto interrupted.

"They all suck compared to them and you know it. Not all the people in our classes were born will skills you know, some of them," Tsunade shuddered. "shouldn't have been allowed in our classes. They are our final decisions."

"But—"

"Do you have something to say about the decision?" Yuka asked menacingly, her eyes glaring pitchforks at the old man, a background of fire adding to her already frightening image.

"N-No ma'am." Moto-sensei stuttered.

The women smirked. "Good. Good."

**Hope you liked it!**

**I don't know anyone named Moto-sensei but I think it was fun to tease him. And if you didn't know I stole Tsunade from Naruto and Yuka from Gakuen Alice.**

**I love taking characters from other stories.**

**XD**

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY ACCOUNT AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS!**

**I LOVE YOU 3**


	5. The Expected Reunion

HEY EVERYONE!

Sorry for the long time to update. My mom jacked my laptop which had my jumpdrive in it and she refused to give it back to me until just now. Anyway,

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

**Dedicated to **lalalolipopxox **who favorited this story as well as put it on story alerts, favorited me as an author as well as author alerts AND reviewed! And to EVERY SINGLE PERSON who is on this list! (Just mainly **lalalolipopxox **for this one)**

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who:

**Favorited This Story:**

kawaii-amuto-4-life

AMUTOforever305

4everanime

3ls

lalalolipopxox

_Reviewed This Story:_

**Little sisterz Atsuko n Mizuki** – Haha, Thanks! I try to make it sound as "educated as possible". I just wanna make sure people get the full picture cuz I know when I don't, I go crazy. Well, O.C.D. person here XD and welcome! Dude, I wish I had your P.E.! I'd rather do something "impossible" then do nothing at all. I've had P.E. first period (7th grade) and 8th hour (8th grade and last period of the day). Kinda sucked cuz I HATE just sitting there talking when we could do something fun.

**KekoNeko** – No problem! I loved the word so I was like, "OMFG! I GOTTA PUT THIS IN THERE!" So yeah XD When I was writing that part, I was thinking I put too much into there and repeating myself… and then I got lazy on revising it so I was like, "Screw it. It's staying there." XD Thanks for the reassurance!

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover** – Gosh, You and KekoNeko helped calmed my nerves about that part! At first, I wasn't sure whether or not to put the music duet thingy in there but I decided, it'd make it a little more fun ^.^ Thank you so much for reading all the chapters and reviewing D.S.A.L.-chan! (Haha, was too lazy to type up the entire thing .)

– You guys are two people? That is beast-ness right there and you know it! Girls can do anything a guy can do, IN HEELS! But it'd be pretty hard and slow us down. But its true! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Freakyvampirecatgirl** – OMFG, thanks for pointing that out! I got way to lazy when I was reviewing and skipped reviewing that part. Well, actually, I'm not sure if it was the laziness or the trying to pull as many all-nighters as possible (I'm an insomniac). I was on vacation and had just gotten back so I was all crazy-ish. ^.^ My sleeping patterns are pretty much wacked out too because of the entire insomnia thing. XD If you see any other grammar mistakes, point them out to me. I'll fix them and replace the chapter with the revisions ^.^ Thank you so much!

**kawaii-amuto-4-life** – THAT IS SUCH AN AWESOME BUNNY! Love it! And you'll have to find out. Actually, the idea for them isn't that original but I'll try to see if I can make something special about it. And OMFG, I AM USING THAT WORD IN THIS CHAPTER! Look for it! ^.^

**AMUTOforever305** – Thanks! That makes me happy ^_^ And you're pretty cool too! Yayyyy! Ice cream! *gives AMUTOforever305 taiyaki from Yoru* =)

**Fail4Ninjas** – Yes, yes he was and I hate/love Saaya. She's hilarious but I think her personality sucks big time! So I was like, what the hey. Let's add her in! Plus, I needed some random conceited chick to be all, "Oooo I'm better than all the girls and I'm gonna make it!" and Saaya fit the role perfectly :P Thank you for the encouragement ^.^

– Thanks for favoriting! I believe kawaii-amuto-4-life asked the same thing ^.^ Just keep reading. It'll be in this chapter =)

**not saying () ** – Haha, my first anonymous review XD I actually do plan on finishing this. I don't like doing a "half assed job" (quoting my dad :P) on this and I absolutely HATE reading good stories that don't have endings so I don't intend to make this story the same. .

**XxLuckyCloverxX** – O.o That's complicated. Haha, you have to go back to school :P But I guess I should say lucky for the math and history thing. It's REALLY hot here too . Haha, thanks! Love charas. Always wanted my own :P Well, actually, I wanted a hoard of 'em but I guess I have to just start with one. Still, thank you! And the, impossible thing, for some reason, it reminded me of the new Alice in Wonderland movie! The six impossible things to think about before you wake up/go to sleep.

**Lalalolipopxox **– Thank you! Are you a new reader? Well, if you are, thanks for reading this story! If not, thanks for keeping up with it! Have you checked the poles yet? Best to get your vote in. I'll give you, and whoever else reads this, a heads up. Nagihiko is in the lead. ^.^

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

kawaii-amuto-4-life

Creating

3ls

SyiRahzz-

lalalolipopxox

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

kawaii-amuto-4-life

lalalolipopxox

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

kawaii-amuto-4-life

lalalolipopxox

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up!**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 5**

**No POV**

"The courtiers will be played by Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hotori Tadase, Souma Kuukai, and Sanjo Kairi." Their fans cheered.

"Juliet's jealous sister will be played by Yamabuki Saaya." Saaya's four cronies cheered, banners in the air.

"Romeo will be played by Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Juliet," There was a pause and the entire auditorium held their breaths. "will be played by Hinamori Amu," announced the teachers. Saaya wailed loudly but was soon drowned out by the applause.

"We will have practices starting Monday, during class and after school ends so be ready," announced the teachers. "Class dismissed."

Everyone exited the auditorium quickly. The G5 headed back to their dorms, passing out on their large, black couch, located in their favorite room, the game room.

There was silence. Kuukai squirmed in his seat. He wasn't good at handling silences so he started a conversation. "That Amu girl. She's pretty interesting."

"What makes you say that?" Ikuto replied sarcastically.

"She beat—" Kuukai was interrupted.

"Every one of us!" Tadase shouted. Banging his head on the coffee table. Again.

"I find this highly improbable but it happened." It was Kairi of course.

"Who would've thought that we all would've met our demise, by a girl, the same one at that." asked Kuukai.

"Wow. Demise? Kuukai knows a big word," Kairi teased.

Kuukai whacked Kairi's arm. "Shut up!" Kairi and Kuukai went at each other but their ruse ended quickly. There was silence again.

This time, Ikuto interrupted, an idea in mind. "Guys."

"What?" they all responded.

"Let's make a bet." All the boys smirked.

"Do tell." Tadase said with a raised eye brow.

"Who that Amu girl falls for first."

"And if we do get her to fall for us, what does the winner get?" asked Kairi. He was all about the benefits.

"You get to be king for the rest of the year."

"And the losers?" Nagihiko liked to be careful. They may be his friends but they would become god-damn dictators if given the opportunity.

"The winner gets to choose the punishment. No rules."

"You're on!" they all agreed. Each of them formulated a mental plan while walking to their bedrooms.

"Here I come Amu," they thought as they drifted off to sleep.

**Saturday**

"Wanna go to an amusement park guys?" asked Ikuto. All of them accepted of the idea, except Nagihiko.

"I have something I need to do," Nagihiko quickly separated from the group and went to his room. He opened a panel behind a picture frame and typed in a code. The shelf of books opened, revealing a closet full of girls' clothes. It was time to put his plan in action.

Nagihiko closed the panel in the Seiki High girls' uniform and his hair tied into a high ponytail with a cute red bow. He gave a few warm ups and his voice changed from a hunky masculine tone to sweet feminine one. He had changed to a she, his new alias Nadeshiko.

Nagihiko walked over to the girls' dorm and knocked on the door. The entrance flew opened and Amu's eyes widened.

**Amu's POV**

"N-Nadeshiko-chan?" I said. It couldn't be… could it?

"Amu-chan! You still remember me!" said Nadeshiko smiling. My mouth turned into a smile and glomped her, making her fall on the floor.

**Nagihiko's POV**

Amu pounced on me. I nearly had a boner. My first love and childhood friend was practically straddling me. Amu-chan let go of me sooner than I wanted though and then she practically dragged me to her room. Typical Amu-chi. Always rushing. I looked around. The walls were polka dotted with red, blue, yellow, and green on a black background, the card symbols, heart, spade, clover, and diamond, each in a different color. Her bed had the same patterns, accompanied with striped pillows with the same colors. She had a gigantic closet full of her favorite clothes as well as a gigantic, black, modern sofa with a 74 inch screen television. Connected to it were a Wii, X-box 360, and the newest Playstation. She also had a gigantic desk with a big black monitor and hard drive. On it was a picture of me and her when we were little. She also had a fridge, kitchen, bar, and a gigantic bathroom. Pretty much all the mandatory living necessities, just more expensive than most.

We sat on her coach. We were close, like really close and my heart was beating really fast. I blame her for it. I may be dressed up like a girl but I still felt like a guy and any guy would've noticed what she was wearing: a pink spaghetti strap shirt with booty shorts made of a kind of towel texture. Her hair was all messed up but she was still cute anyway.

Amu was smiling widely, her eyes sparkling. I just stared into them until she started waving her hand in front of my face. "Nadeshiko! You've spaced out again!"

I apologized. "I asked you when you came here and how you've been up to."

"Well, I come here once in a while but I don't stay long because you know, mom and dad and the expansion of dancing theory."

We spent several hours catching up and talking about nothing in particular. There were two questions I wanted to ask particularly, so I did.

"Amu-chan, what do you think of the G5?" Amu's face changed to a frown.

"I find them way to self-absorbed for their own good. I mean just because they're good looking and rich they think they have the right to do everything and anything. It annoys me to hell."

"You said good looking." I smirked. She blushed a bit.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, why'd you help them in the auditorium?" She gave me a questioning look. "I heard it when I was on the way here."

"Because they were all giving me a god damn headache. It was fun watching them struggle at first though." I laughed.

"Which of them do you like the most?" I asked as innocently as I could manage while inside, I was dying to know. All of a sudden, Amu started laughing. I couldn't help but smile back. I, well, Nadeshiko was one of the only people she smiled to… since, well, THAT incident.

"Nadeshiko! When did you become that interested in guys and who I like?" Crap. I couldn't tell her that I still liked her after so many years so I made up an excuse.

"We just have so much to catch up and after all, I am your best friend. Plus, you're a full fledged woman now."

"Yeah. You got a point there. Ugh! I missed you so much!" and she pounced on me again. I knew her too well to know what she was trying to do.

"I missed you too, but don't try changing subjects Amu-chi."

"Darn. You still know me too well Nade-chan." Told ya. "Hmm… I'm not too sure which one I like the most. I know which types they are though. Ikuto is the mysterious type, Kuukai, the sporty, Tadase, the princely baby-faced type, Kairi, the smart type, and Nagihiko, the arty type. Which one do you like best Nade-chan?"

"I like Nagihiko-kun the best." I just had to make her like me. After all, my dignity was at stake.

"Oh really? Well, now that I think about it, Nagihiko and Nade-chan look exactly the same. You guys could be like twins! But since you're not related, I'll cheer you guys on. You'd look great together so gambate-ne!" Damn. I didn't think she'd take it that way!

"No! I don't like him! He's is my twi-"

"You don't have to deny it Nade-chan! I know you too well! I'll help you snag him!" Amu-chan said with a wink. She continued. "How about at the Valentine's Dance a few weeks from now? You should ask him to go with you! But then again… he's so popular… you should just ask him ahead of time! Wait. Nadeshiko-chan, what are you wearing to go?"

I had no idea so I just described my favorite dress in my closet. It was a blue, spaghetti-strap dress with a giant brown sash that tied in the back with ruffles at the bottom, hemmed in brown. There was a brown, short-sleeved jacket that ended below the bosom and brown flats. There was brown and blue sequence necklace as well as matching earrings.

"Kawaii! Expected of Nade-chan! Can Nade-chan help me pick out an outfit. I have so many dresses but I don't know which one I should wear to the dance…"

"Amu-chan… you do know it's for couples right?"

"Of course!" I was horrified with her answer. She already had someone to go with?

"Amu-chan has someone to go with already?"

Amu giggled. "Of course not! Kaa-san said that if I don't sing at the first dance, she'd cut off my credit card and you know how much I need it! So its more like I'm being forced against my will." She struck a dramatic pose. I sighed with relief. My mood was lightened.

"Amu-chan, show me your wardrobe!" Amu grinned.

We spent the entire time discussing what outfit she would wear. She pretty much had a cat walk in her room so why not use it?

I combined several outfits together to make other outfits and sent her to go and try them on. I went over what she had said. Singing? I had never heard Amu sing before.

Amu came out in a strapless yellow dress that stopped two inches above her knees. There was a pink ribbon along the top and bottom hem of the dress as well as a pink ribbon in the middle. She had a yellow bow in her hair and pink flats with tiny yellow flowers. She walked toward me, twirled, and smiled with her head tilted a little to the side.

"K-Kawaii!" I commented. "Try on another one!" Amu agreed and walked back to the dressing room. She came back out in a blue and pink dress. The entire dress was blue. There were pink Sakura blossoms the climbed up the dress. Amu's hair had a blue and pink Sakura clip while she had some pink heels with pink Sakura blossoms on them. She even had a blue purse with the pink Sakura blossom.

I sent her back in the dressing room until I chose one outfit. It had her only requirement, Sakura blossoms and it still gave off a rebel type look.

The black dress was very oriental looking like the kinds of outfits you see at a very fancy Chinese restaurant. The collar had a bow in the middle then little buttons you couldn't open that went diagonal all the way to her waist. The sides of the collars went down all the way to stop at the area on top of the bosom so there were no sleeves. The dress split at the right side showing off one of her long, creamy legs. The dress showed all of her curves. There was a pink dragon that went across the stomach area as well as small Sakura blossoms climbing up her dress. She wore black flats with pink Sakura blossoms on the top and a black Sakura clip. Her purse was black with pink Sakura blossoms.

"THAT IS THE SUPERSPECIALAWESOMESAUCE!" I yelled. She laughed at my random-word-making habit and pounced on me once again, giving me a gigantic hug. I felt the air get knocked out of me so I carefully pulled her off.

"Go get changed back so we can go eat," Amu obeyed obediently. Amu came out in a small white tee that stopped above her belly button and a black vest. She wore black skirt with pockets and a bright red belt with a white buckle. She also had her red arm bands and her hair tied up in her red X clip. Her shoes were some red Converse, one of the shoes had a black shoe lace while the other shoe had a white. Amu threw some clothes at me.

"You go change now. I don't wanna be the only one not wearing the uniform," she said. I laughed and quickly went to her dressing room and changed. I came out in a violet shirt with short puffy sleeves and a black skirt. My hair was tied up in a black ribbon and I wore black flats with purple bows on them. I headed towards the black stretch limo and the most beautiful girl in the world.

**Gosh – I think this chapter kinda failed me but oh well :P Well, I was feeling lazy for this one so forgive me –bows-**

**I love Nagi's room. I always wanted a secret panel and since Nagi's all secretive spy-like, I was like, what the hey, lets add a secret room!**

**I want a secret panel now.**

**Anyway, thanks to these people who read Crazy in Pink**

**Favorited This Story:**

Ako and Mizu-chan

KekoNeko

NekoKnight217

blackrosewitch1996

_Reviewed This Story:_

**Ako and Mizu-chan** – OMFG! I LOVE HYPER PILLS! I SWEAR I'M ON CRACK WHEN I WRITE CRABBLES XD THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND I LOVEEEE THE WORD CRABBLE. CRABBLE CRABBLE CRABBLE XD WOOO SLEEPOVER :P

**Lalalolipopxox** – Seriously? I don't think I watched that episode of Special A. But then again, I skipped a whole lot. So happy you liked it!

**KekoNeko** – You seriously said that? Damn, I feel pretty kick ass right now :P Thank you soo much for reviewing!

_**Story Alerted This Story (Even though it's a one chapter story):**_

Ako and Mizu-chan

kawaii-amuto-4-life

**Anyway, I did a lot of describing clothes but I don't remember what any of them look like. It was more of a wing it moment. Well, hope you liked it AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE POLE ON MY PROFILE AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS.**


	6. The Past, Present, and Future

HEY EVERYONE!

**THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI BECAUSE IT'S HIS SUPER AWESOME BIRTHDAY! I LOVE YOU NAGI! YOU ARE MY SOULMATE FOREVER! I 3 YOU. I 3 YOU. I 3 YOU. I 3 YOU. I 3 YOU! I WISH YOU WERE REAL! **

**SO BECAUSE ITS NAGI-KUN'S BIRTHDAY, THE NEXT FOUR CHAPTERS ARE DEDICATED TO YOU, BUT I'M UPLOADING THEM ONE DAY AT A TIME ^.^ But they're gonna be a WEEEE bit short XD**

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who:

**Favorited This Story:**

heartlove17

Fail4Ninjas

Kam3910

fearless-sparrow

_Reviewed This Story:_

**heartlove17 –** WOO! Parkour fan! *high fives* I love parkour. It's totally awesome. Like Jackie Chan awesome. I like spunk. It's very… spunky XD Thank you sooo much for reviewing and favoriting! ^.^

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover **- Wow, that is a pretty awesmazing word. I think imma use it in this chapter so extra kudos to you Michiko-chan! And yes, Nagi-kun has LOTS of questions to answer. LOTS of 'em XD

**Fail4Ninjas** – I LOVED THE CLOTHES TOO! –gushes- Thank you sooo much! It's nice to have people that keep reading. I think the chapters are going on the low key. So I'm thinking of some random stuff to put in the story. I have one suggestion and I plan on putting it in there. Probably like chapter 10. I have the next… 4 chapters planned out so far ^.^

**kawaii-amuto-4-life** – I KNOW! I loveeee spy rooms. I'm going to be moving and in my new room, theres a secret backroom and I was like, YESSS! I was freaking out and I chose the room JUST because it had that secret room. It made me happy XD

**AMUTOforever305** – Yes! A SECOND SUPER AWESOMETACULAR WORD TO ADD TO THIS STORYYY! AT ONE TIME! God, this makes me happy. Love random words. They make stories a happy place. Most of the time :P

**XxLuckyCloverxX** – I know right! And I'm eating jellybeans too! And chips and salsa! I'm at my cousins house and we're going ultra crazy with chips, salsa, jellybeans, Dr. Pepper, and Family Guy. XD Super awesome.

**KekoNeko** – Lots of others couldn't stop laughing either :P So happy I put the boner thing in there XD Absolutely amazing how many comments I get on it XD Thank you soooo much for the cookie! Love cookies! Sooo good ^.^ I love bets. They make everything better ^.^

– I love Nadeshiko! She's amazingly beautiful, even though the she is a guy. She's still super beautiful. You'll see something interesting in the next chapter about the advantage disadvantage thing. Thank you for reviewing!

**fearless-sparrow** – Darn. I was hoping I could use it cause it is absolutely amazing! Thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting everything! You made me veryyy happy! Thank you sooo much again! 3 I love youu, but not as much as I love Nagihiko 3 3 3 3 3

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

Kam3910

fearless-sparrow

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

Kam3910

fearless-sparrow

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

heartlove17s

Kam3910

fearless-sparrow

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up.**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 6**

**Seiki Café (Amu's POV)**

"Thank you!" Nadeshiko said, handing the waiter the menu. I noticed the waiter had blushed. I giggled.

"He was so checking you and your freaking beyawesmazing looks out Nade-chan!"

"No way!" she responded.

"He was. You saw the blush on his cheeks!" I pointed out smiling.

"Maybe, but he's not my type," she said smiling back at me. I remembered her little crush.

"Oh yeah, your type is Na-gi-hi-ko-kun!" I stressed out each syllable. Nade blushed.

"For the last time Amu-chan, I don't like Nagihiko!"

"Sure you don't," I said sarcastically.

"I don't!"

"Prove it."

"Nagihiko's last name is Fujisaki." Complete silence.

_Flashback_

"Oh really? Well, now that I think about it, Nagihiko and Nade-chan look exactly the same. You guys could be like twins! But since you're not related, I'll cheer you guys on. You'd look great together so gambate-ne!"

"No! I don't like him! He's is my twi-"

_End of flashback_

My eyes widened.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Ehhhhhh?" Amu yelled. I couldn't help but laugh, or in my alias, giggle.

"We're twins." It was the first thing that came to my mind. I couldn't do anything but say me and my alias were twins. What a mess I've gotten myself in.

"I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR HOW MANY YEARS? AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW?" Amu exploded, standing up. Lots of heads turned. I yanked her back to her seat.

"We're in the middle of a restaurant and I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I'm still peeved that you didn't tell me earlier. I mean, I'm your best friend!"

"Well, I just wanted an honest opinion of him." That part was true.

"Okay. But I just want to know, do you have any OTHER secret siblings I don't know about?" I laughed.

"Nope. He's the only one." She raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She grinned.

"You absolutely sure?" I giggled.

"Are you saying I might have some oh-so-secret twin that happens to go to this school that I don't know about?"

"No, no, of course not. It just happened to slip your mind about Nagi." I groaned.

"Just let it go Amu-chi!"

"I will never surrender!" We both laughed. I suddenly had an idea.

"I'm supposed to be my brother's date for that day but I have something to do on that day, so can you take my place?" I asked.

"Your brother has enough admirers. I don't need him to think I'm one of those stalker girls who use their sisters to date them. No way in hell." Damn it. This was gonna take a lot more convincing than I thought it would.

"Please!" I begged, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"No way. He can get one of his many admirers to do it. He may be your twin brother but it doesn't mean I like him."

"Why?" I whined. This is way beneath me but I had to take desperate measures. I really wanted to go with her, even though I was deceiving her.

"Because… of THAT incident. You know that Nadeshiko. You know I can't go out with another guy again," she whispered. I remembered what had happened.

_**Flashback**_

A 13 year old Amu walked through the school corridors. The dance had finished and everyone was rushing home. Amu saw the hottest guy in school and Amu's best guy friend, Akira walk up to her. Amu blushed. She had a huge crush on him.

"Wanna hang out today? We're having a party at my house," Akira asked.

"Sure! Can Nadeshiko come with?" Akira looked hesitant but accepted.

**XOXOXOXOXO-PAUSE-XOXOXOXOX **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGIHIKO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! **

**XOXOXOXOXOX-CONTINUE-XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Akira's House**

Amu and I walked into the house. There were many people from high school making out and drinking beer. Before I knew it, I was swept up in the moment and was dancing with a coke in my hand. I went to go sit on a bench when I saw Amu running out crying. I chased her quickly. I wasn't drunk so it wasn't hard to catch up with her. I grabbed her arm and she screamed. I quickly covered her mouth.

"Amu-chan! It's me, Nadeshiko!" Amu looked at me and cried in my arms. I hugged her back and looked at her. Her make up and hair were a mess but what shocked me were her clothes. Her clothes were all ripped up and everything.

"What happened?" I growled.

"A-A-Akira, h-h-he—"

"What did he do?"

"H-He t-tried to…"

"He tried to what?" I growled even louder. A dark aura climbing over me.

"R-R-Rape," was alls he whispered to me. I gave her my jacket to cover herself up with and told her to wait there. I ran back to Akira's house and found him in the room making out with some senior. I tapped him on the shoulder and punched him hard in the face. He held his bloody nose. "YOU *hit* FUCKING *hit* BASTARD *hit*! YOU *hit* GOD *hit* FORSAKEN *hit* RAPIST *hit*! *hit* THIS *hit* IS *hit* FOR *hit* HURTING *hit* AMU *hit*!" I beat the shit out of him and ran back to Amu as fast as I could.

I comforted her all night. She kept saying things like, "hate guys" "never again". After that night, I never saw her talk to another guy again.

_**End of Flashback**_

I frowned remembering that memory. Every time I heard his name, my blood started to boil and I wanted to kill something, but I always restrained myself.

"I know, my brother isn't like that. He's very nice if you get to know him. I live with him remember? I know EVERYTHING about him."

"I-I just can't Nadeshiko. I just can't. The memory is still very clear to me and-"

"Fine, just one dance. I promise he won't do anything to you. Besides, he's my twin brother. I KNOW him. He's not like the other Guardians. I promise."

"Nade—"

"Not even for me Amu-chan?" I asked, giving her puppy dog eyes again, full power. She remained silent, staring at her food that had just arrived.

"N-Nade."

"Pwetty Pwease Amu-chan?"

"I-I'll do one dance. That's it Nade. I just can't do any more than that. I still can't trust guys right now." I clasped her hands. I was so happy, even though she had only said one dance, it was enough for me.

"Thank you so much Amu-chan! You don't know how much this means to me! Besides, you have to work with him for Romeo and Juliet anyway!" Amu smiled a weak smile. "For compensation, how about we go do something, of your choice. I'll pay and get you whatever you want!"

"SUPERAWESOMEFATASTICTUBULER! Hmm… How about we go to an amusement park?" Amu asked. I hastily agreed. I didn't care what we did, as long as she was happy and I got my dance.

Can you guys guess what happens next?

Huh, huh, huh?

I already got it all planned out XD

**I LOVE YOU NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI! YOU ARE FOREVER MY ANIME BISHOUNEN SOUL MATE! I LOVE YOU NAGIHIKO! **

**As all of you can tell, I LOVE Nagihiko cuz he's totally hunkalicious. 3 3 3 3 3 He's my favorite Shugo Chara Bishounen 3 3 3 3 3**

**Anyway, thanks to these people who read Crazy in Pink.**

_Reviewed this story:_

– I know! I have soo many favorite pairings its crazy. So I just stick with Amu X Multi XD

**Fail4Ninjas** – o_O I HAVE LINES FROM ALICE IN WONDERLAND IN THERE? Seriously? I had no idea. I was on grapes at the time. Oh, and water.

I learned, I love how many people read this, but I hate how so little people review, favorite, etc etc. I'm starting to go emo.

I bask in knowing whether or not people like the story .

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, READ, CHECK OUT THE POLL, AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS!


	7. Amusement Park Runin

HEY EVERYONE!

**THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI BECAUSE IT'S HIS SUPER AWESOME BIRTHDAY! I LOVE YOU NAGI! YOU ARE MY SOULMATE FOREVER! I 3 YOU. I 3 YOU. I 3 YOU. I 3 YOU. I 3 YOU! I WISH YOU WERE REAL! **

**SO BECAUSE ITS NAGI-KUN'S BIRTHDAY, BUT I'M UPLOADING THEM ONE DAY AT A TIME (one to two day intervals) ^.^ But they're gonna be a WEEEE bit short XD**

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who:

**Favorited This Story:**

Mermain123

ArianeC

_Reviewed This Story:_

– I know right? Nagi is super smexi. Kuukai and Kairi too XD And I'm updating, I'm updating! XD

**KekoNeko** – Teehee! The thing is, Nade-chan IS Nagi-kun XD

**AMUTOforever305** – PLEASE DON'T FAINT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE! And thank you sooo much! Oh. My. GOD. THANK YOU! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED JACOB BLACK (not so much Edward, no offense to Edward fans). Ever since I've read the book (yes, when I read the book, I was a fan of Jacob), and watched the movie, I've had dreams of owning him. Like no lie. Me and my friends discussed kidnapping plans and EVERYTHING. We'd share him and let him off of his leash (yes, that's what I said) on Sundays. XD

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover** – I hate rapists too! Freakin' evil people who have no lives or are mentally deranged . And yes, it sucks that he was her best guy friend (but Nade was closer). And I'm thinking of having at least one random word in my stories, so if you could, send me a new word every chapter! ^.^

– Yupperz! I love puppy dog eyes! I think they're too cute! Not that I've actually seen anyone in real life actually succeed in doing it O_o And yayy Nagi!

**IssaruWolf** – Thank you! I didn't think I put it together very well because I had to do it in like 2 hours and get all these reviews and stuff in ^.^ Arigatou for the reassurance.

**Mermain123** – That's what you think. Maybe she will end up with Ikuto. Or maybe Nagi. Only I know the ending. I've figured out a way to make all Amu X ? Fans happy. You'll just have to read and see what I came up with. And if the boys know, it'd only make them work harder. I like rambling. It makes the reviews look longer. XD The next chapters are dedicated to Nagi because it was his birthday XD I wonder whose birthday is next…

**bma925** – I know right? I love good friends. They're nice.

**ArianeC** – WOO! *high fives ArianeC* ANOTHER NAGIHIKO FAN! YES! And Nagi is definitely smexiliciousness right? The Nagi being Nadeshiko definitely makes things more interesting and harder for me to write, but that is definitely okay! I love interesting plots like this. It makes the story worth while. And thanks for the support! I love youuu XD

**XxLuckyCloverxX** – Teehee. Nagihiko b-day party in your head. On his birthday, me and my family blew up fireworks and I secretly dedicated them to Nagi-kun! XD They were really pretty too. I was especially happy that most of them involved purple ^.^

**Freakyvampirecatgirl** – Teehee! I love secret panels. I seriously want one. They add to the oh-so-secret awesomeness of his room. No lie! And me too! Well, more like 3 hours but still, INSOMNIAC BUDDIES! YAYYY! Love being an insomniac, it gives you more time to do stuff you want to do. Plus, it makes me a wee bit loopy at times XD My friends cousin, major insomniac. In 3 months, he only got like 3 days worth of sleep, total. I was like "WOAHHH" I'm not THAT hard core but still. Okay. Rambling stops now XD And artarded? Niceeee. So going in this fic, if you don't mind.

**fearless-sparrow** – Definitely gonna do it, but well, its gonna be spread through all chapters so have fun reading! I'll definitely read it!

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

Mermain123

ArianeC

Elwynn-no-Hime

FuchsiaQwn

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

Mermain123

ArianeC

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

Mermain123

4everanime

ArianeC

**Mermain123, this chapter is also dedicated to you for your suggestion about Nagi telling the boys about Amu!**

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up.**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 7**

** Amusement Park (Nagi's POV) **

I purchased the tickets for the amusement park. When we walked in, all eyes were on us. Many people stared at me because I was walking with Amu, that and they had never seen me before but knew I looked like myself. I heard many people whispering things like: "Doesn't that girl walking with the "Cool and Spicy" girl look like Nagihiko?" "That girl could be Nagihiko's twin!" "Aren't those girls pretty?" "I'm so jealous! She gets to walk with THE Amu Hinamori." "That girl with the pink hair is SO hot!"

I turned to notice lots of guys checking Amu out. I smiled at them, a menacing aura surrounding me. They quickly turned away and I smirked.

Our appearance had called quite a commotion. Suddenly, I froze. Standing in the midst of the crowd were Tadase, Ikuto, Kuukai, and Kairi. I had totally forgotten that they were here! I hid behind Amu, hoping they wouldn't notice me. Sadly, my luck had run dry.

"Nagihiko?" they all said once they spotted me.

Amu raised arms were folded and she raised an eyebrow. "You don't know Nadeshiko? This is Nagihiko's twin sister."

"Yes, we do. It's just that we didn't think we'd see her here considering the fact that we had invited her to go to the amusement park today," responded Tadase. "So this is where you decided to go."

"Gomene guys!" I said, eyeing them, saying to them that I'd explain to them once we got home. "I just decided to meet my childhood best friend!"

"Mou, so I'm not your best friend anymore?" Amu said with a small pout. I saw my friends blush and my blood boiled, then lightening, remembering that I was the one that was friends with Amu, not them.

"I mean my all-time best friend that I haven't seen since childhood. Better Amu-chi?"

"Hai," Amu said smiling. This time we all blushed. Silence.

"So where is Nagihiko?" Amu asked, looking around. I gave the guys a begging look.

"Sick apparently, swine flu," Kairi said pushing up his glasses.

"That sucks. Nade-chan, we should go visit your brother. I heard swine flu is really bad," Amu said worriedly.

"No!" I said quickly.

"Why?" Amu asked me, her head cocked to the side.

Quick answer quick answer. "I'll go visit him. I don't want Amu-chan to get sick."

"Awwww!" Amu-chan hugged me, totally forgetting about the other four. They looked at me jealously. The only time she acted normal was around a few peoples, one of the people being me. I felt guilty for lying to her but I had to. She needed a female to talk to, and I just happened to be that girl.

"Amu, people are watching," I whispered. She quickly pulled aside. Silence again.

Suddenly, Amu walked away. We chased after her, then just stopped and watched her. She walked toward a tree and jumped onto it. She grabbed a bright red balloon and jumped off. She walked to a crying child and knelt down. It was like déjà vu. I had done this when we had first met at age ten. I don't think she remembers the real me though. It's been five years.

"Is this what you lost?" Amu asked gently. The child looked up in surprise and saw the balloon. Amu handed the balloon the small child which he took with a wide smile. The child ran to her mother but not before shouting a quick thank you. Amu stood up with a faint smile, her hands in her pockets, watching the child until she was out of view.

She turned and walked back to us, "Gomene."

"How about you come hang out with us?" Ikuto asked with a mischievous smile.

"No thanks," she said quickly.

"It's an honor. You should come hang out with us, since we're all here."

"I don't give a damn if it's an honor or not."

The boys frowned. "Well usually, girls like you are supposed to scream and giggle and be happy we allowed you to hang out with you. No girl declines. EVER." Kuukai emphasized.

"Well, I just did."

"Who gave you the right to be so cocky?" Ikuto said outraged.

"I guess you haven't figured it out yet. You're in the presence of the heiress of Hinamori Inc so I don't really give a damn about your status's and whether or not it's a privilege to hang out with you. You had better know that I know each and every one of you are heirs to branches of MY company. Don't think I couldn't get your fathers' fired easily so get it in your head. I'm hanging out with Nade-chan and Nade-chan only so bug off. You guys are so artarded which is, if you haven't figured it out, is a combination of retarded, and aardvarks. Yes, you guys are aardvarks." And we walked away, people whispering about Amu and my friends.

**Boys' Dorm, Evening (No POV)**

Nagihiko walked into the dark, silent dorms with a giant smile on his face. He had spent the entire day with Amu, smiling, laughing, and playing, just like the old days. They had gone on every single ride at least five times and they had stayed out until two in the morning. Nothing could have destroyed his happiness. He walked quietly to his room to make sure he didn't disturb anyone.

Tadase turned on the light, the other three boys sitting on the sides. Tadase sat in the middle in an olden chair, wearing a velvet robe like in those movies. Ikuto sat on the floor, Kairi on a chair to Tadase's left and Kuukai to Tadase's right.

Tadase had his eyebrow raised. "So please explain the situation Nagihiko, or in this case, Nadeshiko." Nagihiko let his hair down and took off the skirt. He had worn shorts underneath it. Nagihiko threw of the lavender shirt and put on a basketball jersey.

Nagihiko tried to sneak away from the other four but Ikuto grabbed him before he could leave.

"Please do explain Mr. Transvestite," Ikuto said, stressing out the last two words.

Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"We've hardly even begun and you already have a head start in the bet," Kairi said calmly, pushing his glasses up.

"We just want to know if you drugged our victim to thinking you were her childhood friend or something like that," added Kuukai. Nagihiko had to laugh at his best friend.

"Brainwashing? Come on Kuukai. What made you come up with that idea?"

Kuukai shrugged. "Could happen!"

"Anyway, explain," commanded Tadase.

"Well, I did not brainwash Amu-chi to make things clear. We became best friends when we were little. She learned dancing at our Academy and she accidentally ran into me after my debut performance. We instantly hit it off and were best friends 'til fifth grade. One day, she disappeared," Nagihiko didn't want to tell them about Amu's past so he left it out. "And she reappeared here."

"And the reason she doesn't know you're a guy?"

"You know my family tradition. I was supposed to stay a girl and because of a certain incident, Amu-chi started to hate guys. End of story."

"And the reason why you're so giddy?"

"'Nadeshiko' convinced Amu-chi to dance with Nagihiko at that Valentine's dance," he said with a giant smile. The others looked at each other with shock. They had only talked for a day, not counting the history they had, and he already had the girl accept a dance with him. Damn. They had to step up their game.

"You got the richest girl in the entire world to dance with you?" They exclaimed.

"Well, it's only one dance. She only accepted because Nade-chan asked her to. She won't dance with anyone else because as I said before, she hates guys."

"Lucky!" They all thought.

"Well, I'm not going to go easy on you anymore Nagihiko," Ikuto said loudly.

"Me neither," said the others.

"I will win Hinamori's heart. And the bet," Kuukai said confidently.

"No, I will. This all involves constant and constructive planning and you know who is best at that," Kairi said with a grin.

"Girls don't fall for nerds Kairi," Kuukai responded.

"They don't fall for dumbasses either."

"Kindness wins a girls heart!" Tadase yelled.

"All girls like the mysterious type better," Ikuto said smirking.

"No! The athletic type!" Kuukai argued.

"No! The nice one!"

"The smart one!" All four the boys started arguing.

Nagihiko happily took the opportunity to go to his room but not before whispering, "You're all wrong."

**Anyway, thanks to these people who read Crazy in Pink.**

_Reviewed this story:_

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover** – Yup! You see, the one time she goes sick, she goes crazy. This also explains why parents who have special children with talents, won't let them out when they're sick. They have these super awesome-inary creatures to take care of :P


	8. Pitchforks and Shenanigans

HEY EVERYONE!

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who:

**Favorited This Story:**

IssaruWolf

x-IzzyFizzy-x

kikizoey

_Reviewed This Story:_

**Fail4Ninjas** – (Chapter 6) Yup, I can imagine Nagi beating the crap out of someone. And OMFG, ANTI-TADASE? I actually like Tadase, no offense. I think he's adorable XD And the word belonged to one of the reviewers, and I used it ^.^ Love random stuff, makes the story happier :P

(Chapter 7) On his birthday, I had to sneak out to upload the chapter :P I always loved climbing trees and I thought it'd be a nice way to show Amu's nice side. She isn't totally spicy all the time. I love handicaps. And depending on the situation, it can be good, or bad ^.^ The argument was just a way to end the scene but so glad you liked it!

**EatenSouul and WKuroneko** – WOO! NAGIHIKO FTW! XD God, I love you too! XD

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover** – It may be a handicap. I may not. Depends on how the situation goes. If she wants to see Nade when she's with Nagi, hes gonna have to do a lot of running back and forth. Love that phrase, cuz it is. It is fair. And nice word. Oh yes, the boys have LOTS of tricks up their sleeves ^.^

**bma925** – Thank you for reviewing! Even if it was just a nice job, it made me happy ^.^

**AMUTOforever305** – Yay! That's great! I like making me happy. Makes me feel as if I did something right cuz I happen to have lots of umm… mishaps XD

– Everyone keeps thinking that for some reason, and she may or may not. Only I know XD And like I've said before, I know a way to keep EVERYONE happy. Except Nikaido and Rima fans XD

**fearless-sparrow** – Thank you very much! Honestly, in this story, I have no idea what type she prefers. She has despises guys so her taste is kind of iffy.

**IssaruWolf** – Thanks! And thank you sooo much for reviewing!

**ArianeC – **Of course Nagi says it, he's been her secret BFF since umm… damn. I can't remember but it was back in the day (Childhood friend). There we gooo. I've always liked the relationship between Nagihiko and Amu, they're my favorite pairing but I like making people happy so it's like, um… I thought longgg and hardddd (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID) anyway, and I came up with the perfect solution for the ending, and no, no one moves away or gets killed. Or will they? *dramatic music plays* XD

**XxLuckyCloverxX** - :O I love parties. Especially with good music. And food ^.^ Good luck on the test! I seriously hate tests but I'm on vacation for another month so I'm good for now. LOL. No one can stop me from using the computer either. I have this computer hacking skill for my home computers so its like chaaa.

**anime-lover211** – Thank you very much for reviewing! Glad you like it! These things take me forever to write. Half the time, I have the sudden urge to just do away with it or just make random things happen to the characters, like this one time, I had no ideas so I was gonna make a bird randomly swoop down on Nagi and Amu's "date" and carry her to its oh so secret layer on the top of the ferris wheel. Yup. That's what happens when I'm bored.

**anim3gurl** – (Chapter 1) Cookies are good

(Chapter 2) Love you too. I think. You really are a weird sister.

(Chapter 3) I like butt beatings of guys, they're fun O_o

(Chapter 4) She's slightly spastic. Not totally, but semi.

(Chapter 5) Yes, consequences. Um.. No. No I didn't. Now I have to think about them? –hyperventilates- Nahhh. Don't wanna think about 'em.

(Chapter 6) Told ya. Rapists should get beaten. Or death. It would work too.

**Mermain123** – You're very welcome! I like dedicating chapters. Makes people happier-ish and it gives credit where credit is due ^.^ I like making new friends so most definitely! You are my newest buddy! Yayy! And thanks for the compliment! I don't think I write that well and I'm just happy people are reading my stories!

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

anim3gurl

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

IssaruWolf

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 8**

**Sunday (No POV)**

Amu frowned. She had already called Nadeshiko's cell phone several times that day and there had not received a single reply. She was desperate to know where her best friend was, since she had forgotten to ask her during their little escapade. Her only other option was to ask her Nadeshiko's twin brother.

So here she was, standing in front of the boys' dorm trying to decide whether or not to knock on the door. If she knocked on it, she'd have to talk to those, foul, human beings but if she didn't, she would never find out what she wanted to know about her best friend. Oh, it was such a great dilemma.

Amu took a deep breath and finally made her decision. She heard some crashing and then the click of a lock being open. The door opened quickly revealing all five disheveled boys. Their clothes were all wrinkled while their hair was all over, like they had gotten into a fight or something. She tried to muffle her laugh and they blushed. They quickly realized what they had done and quickly tried to change to their "cool" faces. They failed miserably but still looked at her in expectancy. She stopped laughing quickly and crossed her arms with a raised eye brow.

"You're not going to let me in? Those fan girls of yours are starting to glare pitchforks at me. Oh no, not daggers, PITCHFORKS!" Amu said pointing her thumb towards the gate. The glares seemed to get even sharper.

"I'll let you in if you go on a date with me," Ikuto said smirking, trying to play his role of 'mysterious hunk that just got out of bed'. Amu rolled her eyes and glared at him. She wasn't falling for it. She may think he was slightly handsome but that didn't mean she'd fall for his shenanigans. She giggled to herself, oh how she loved that word.

Tadase pushed his way in front of Ikuto. "Gomene Hinamori-san. Please come in," Tadase said, ushering her toward the sofa. He quickly brought out a tray of tea and cookies. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" He asked with a gracious smile, sparkles and all. The blood rushed to Amu's face. Nagihiko saw and swore under his breath. Curse Tadase and his sparkly cuteness. There was no girl that could resist his adorable allure.

"No thanks. I'm quite afraid you might slip something into it," she responded. The blush quickly diminishing.

Tadase shrugged. "I'm appalled that you would think so lowly of me!" He responded in mock pain. He took a sip of tea. "See, nothing!" She shrugged and quickly poured herself a glass.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Kuukai, sitting on the floor. Somehow, all the boys had managed to sit close to her. A bit too close for her liking. She inched herself away from, the "cat man" aka Ikuto, who was attempting to sniff her hair.

"I came here to talk to Fujisaki-san, about Nadeshiko of course." She stood up and grabbed Nagihiko's hand and walked to a door. "We're going to need a little privacy." They glided inside and shut the door. She turned towards Nagihiko, who noticed the closeness, considering they had walked into a closet and all.

"Fujisaki-san, where's Nadeshiko?" Nagihiko started sweating profusely and tried to calm himself down. '_All I have to do is a little improve. Not hard. Not hard at all. Okay. Hard, really hard.'_

"She caught what I had."

"Why isn't she answering her phone?"

"She'd contaminate it of course."

"Where is she?"

"At her dorm."

"Which is where?" Silence.

"Fujisaki-san. Where. Is. Nadeshiko's. Dorm?"

"Somewhere. Don't you think its kinda stuffy in here?" He said, pulling his collar away from his neck a bit.

"Damnit! Stop stalling!"

"Well, I'll tell you, if, you kiss me." Now it was her turn to be silent.

"Fine." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed. He hadn't expected her to actually do it. All of a sudden, Nagihiko had a light bulb moment. If she'd do the kiss, he wanted to get the best out of it.

"No no no, Hinamori-san." He tipped her chin to look up at him and they looked each other in the eyes. "On the lips."

Amu's eyes twinkled. "And how would I know whether or not you would actually lead me to her?"

"Ahhh, but Madame, a true gentleman never goes back on his word."

"Says the 'gentleman' who demands kisses as payment for information." Then she quickly pecked him on the lips. Nagihiko's eyes widened. She had actually kissed him. On the lips. Him. On the lips. Kiss. Him. Amu. WHAT? He lightly licked the area. She tasted like, a combination of sweets and citruses, but he couldn't quite put his thoughts on which ones. _'Either way its not a bad taste. Very unique.'_ he thought.

"Now where's Nadeshiko?" she asked seductively, well, as much as she could without blushing.

"At her dorm. In a room connected to our building."

She frowned. "Show me."

Nagihiko smirked. "Not until I get another kiss."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Fine." And she kissed him again. He grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go!" Nagihiko punched his fist in the air.

"You confuzzle me Fujisaki-san." He smirked.

"I know."

**I feel soooo unoriginal . I made this scene because as the voting is going, Nagihiko is in the lead. The more votes a character gets, the more things they get to do with our lovely Pinkette.**

**So no vote, no lovey-dovey-ness, got it?**

**Wanna change it, VOTE!**

_**Anyway, thanks to these people who read Crazy in Pink.**_

**Favorited This Story:**

katrina11


	9. Nosebleeds and Befantacularness

HEY EVERYONE!

**This is the last chapter for Nagihiko's birthday present! From now on, I will be doing one week updates ^.^**

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who:

**Favorited This Story:**

Sigy Artyn

Raven De Crow

aye2212

Whiteyuki

.Marshmallow.

_Reviewed This Story:_

**AMUTOforever305** – Yush! A million dollars! Wooo! And Nade + Perv would probably equal total chaos XD

**bma925** – I will definitely get to Kuukai soon but probably not until September, after Tadase and Kairi. That's when his birthday dedication will be. Like Nagi's it'll be a four chapter present. This chapter is to help end the Nagi thing and the chapter after introduces Rima and Yaya a bit. ^.^ I love Kuukai. Uber beastieness!

**Sigy Artyn** – Woo! I temporarily converted someone to Amuhiko! Yushh! I like all the guy characters. They make me super happy cuz they all have those super awesomely different traits. If you could combine them into one guy, he'd be PERFECT. I might try that O_O

**anim3gurl** – Yes Kate. They kissed -_-

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover** – XD You're the second person asking for Kuukai . He will definitely be soon (read bma925's response). :O Kukamu (or Amukai) moments! Woooo! I like sparkly cuteness-es. They're uberly adorable. I like Rima, but not a big fan of Rimahiko. I like them separate for some reason. And Tadase as evil? God, I gotta put that in somewhere; the uberly cute prince with a dark side (dun dun dunnnn)

**fearless-sparrow** – I like all the guys. I still haven't figured out why people hate Tadase O_O I think he's cute. And don't worry, this is Nagi's last chappie for a while.

**JAZ0908** – Yeah, um. Sorry bout that. I thought the ending made sense when I read it but then again, I wrote and reread this at like 4 in the morning. In any case, the ending was Nagi bringing Amu to 'Nadeshiko's' dorm.

**Mermain123** – He's semi made her kiss him for the bet. He actually really likes her, you know the story, childhood friend falls in love with other childhood friend and this one is like that, except the childhood friend is pretending to be a girl. O_o I LIKE TADAMU TOO! –high fives- You're the first person to NOT diss Tadamu. I love the couple, they're extremely sweet.

**HelloKitty'sTheShit** – Probably because I'm a noob writer XD Don't worry, you'll see! If you got any preferences or suggestions, review 'em to me!

**EatenSouul and WKuroneko** – Thanks for reading Ako-chan and Mizuki-chan! I love you guys to death!

**Fail4Ninjas** – Amu-chan's a fantastic rebel so of course she'd do it! Girl never backs down from a challenge XD And yup, Ikuto's a cat man so he'd try to sniff her hair. Or that's what I'd think anyway. Not entirely sure if that's what a cat man would do but I think he would. It was better than saying he tried to bite her or something like that and rambling stops… Now! No… wait. NOW!

**XxLuckyCloverxX** – Teehee! Party timeeeee And wooo! Congratulations! –pops fireworks- But what do you mean by considered?

**4everanime** – YAYY! AMUHIKO FANNN! God knows we need more of them ^.^

I'd really like this to end up as Amuhiko too but this story is all for the writers and as much as I love the pairings Amuto and Rimahiko, there are too many of them.

**ArianeC –** Yes! Vote! I've only gotten like… 18 votes so far and its like O.O That will DEFINITELY be in a chapter but yes, I think it's a little tooo early for that right now with Amu hating guys and all so I think it'd be easier when she starts liking the Guardians. Amu will start falling for them after 3-4 chapters so be ready!

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

Sigy Artyn

Whiteyuki

HelloKitty'sTheShit

4everanime

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

Zadie Rose

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

kikizoey

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 9**

**No POV**

Nagihiko and Amu walked through the maze of halls, Nagihiko occasionally stopping, to mumble something to himself. Finally, after about ten minutes of continuous movement, they stopped in front of a purple door with a yellow star on the front. Nagihiko let go of Amu's hand and smiled.

"I'm going to go and check on her real quick, then you can come in alright?" Before Amu could answer, Nagihiko had already slipped into the room, and locked it.

**Inside the Room**

'Oh. My. God. WHAT HAVE I DONE?' Nagihiko thought to himself, hyperventilating. 'I should NOT have done that. How the hell am I supposed to be two people at once? How how how how how?" All of a sudden, a light bulb went off inside the dancer's head. 'This could work.'

**Amu's POV**

_Clink. Bang. Rustle. _'What the hell is going on in there?'

"Nade-chan? Are you okay?" The sounds inside stopped.

"Of course, Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko-chan replied. Her voice sounded kind of muffled. I really do hope she's okay.

Unexpectedly, the door swung open. Nade-chan was dressed in a purple robe, her purple plushy slippers, her black, silk pants, and a mask over her mouth. Her hair slightly messed up but overall, she looked the same, a bit red I must admit, but still the same.

**Nagihiko's POV**

I really hope this goes along alright. If not, I'm done for!

**No POV**

"Nade-chan!" Amu glided inside the room to hug her friend but was stopped.

"Amu-chan! I'm sick. No touchy!" Nagihiko/Nadeshiko said swiftly, moving into a karate pose. Amu giggled.

"Hai, hai, Nade-chi." Amu sashayed into the room, inspecting it.

_'Typical Nadeshiko,"_ Amu thought. _'Still dancing stuff all over!_' Something caught her eye, and she swiveled to the right.

"Nadeshiko. Why are there TIGHTY WIGHTIES in your room?"

Nagihiko started sweating. "Those are… Nagihiko's." Amu looked at the undergarments in disgust and continued to observe the room.

_'Ugh!'_ Nagihiko thought, picking up the used garments with a giant pair of chopsticks. _'These aren't mine! I wear boxers, not,'_ *insert shiver* _'Who wears these anyway,_' Nagihiko checked the tag. _'Ew! I never knew Ikuto wore tighty wighties. Gross dude!' _He chucked them into the wastebasket just before Amu turned around.

"Where's your brother anyway chicka-chan?"

"He's umm… he had to leave."

"To do what?"

"Umm… you know… guy… stuff." _Smooth Nagi. REAL smooth._

"Right. So Nade-chan? Feeling better?"

_'Damn, right. Sick. STICK WITH THE PLAN!'_ Nagihiko quickly ran back to the bed and started to fake cough. _'Good thing I took those, 'How to Pretend to Have Swine Flu' classes. Thank you Kuukai!'_

_ "_Just dandy!" the dancer said, coughing. Amu eyed her suspiciously, then headed toward the kitchen. Nagihiko heard lots of clanging and banging before Amu came back, a bowl of ramen in hand. She set it on "Nadeshiko's" lap gently before pulling up a chair to sit.

"Eat up!" Nagihiko eyed the food warily. Ramen. He had had enough of it, thanks to Kuukai and his ramen eating contests every Saturday. "Amu, I—" Nagihiko turned towards the pinkette. Big mistake. She was giving him the large puppy dog eyes, ears and everything. He sighed. Eating it one more time wouldn't hurt him.

When Amu turned around to grab a napkin that had fallen on the floor, he quickly gulped the entire entree down, burning his throat in the process. He started choking, and turned to the side closest to him, which happened to be where Amu was. Once she heard the noise, she quickly shot up, from right under Nagihiko's nose.

Nagihiko started clutching his nose in pain. Amu's "cool and spicy" façade fell quickly and she turned into the only thing anyone would do at the moment, a panicking friend. She quickly ran back and forth from the kitchen to the bed to give her best friend fresh napkins and to throw away the old ones. After half an hour, the stream of blood trickled down, enough to stop Amu from having to run back and forth to stop the blood from dripping onto the bed. Amu settled back onto her seat, apologizing profusely.

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"For the last time, I'm alright. Nothing I can't handle."

"You sure? You could get a seizure, or go into a coma, or, or, or something worse!" Amu ranted, pacing around the room. She grabbed her iPhone from her pocket. "I'm calling the hospital."

"NO! Amu, I swear, you call the hospital and I'm going to tackle you to the ground, do you hear me missy? I will TACKLE you!" Amu sweat dropped slightly.

"H-Hai." She placed the phone back in her pocket. They sat in silence for a minute.

"Are you sur—"

"YES!" Silence. "Nadeshiko" glanced at the clock and sighed. "Amu-chi, it's getting late. Go get some rest."

"Are you sur—" Her best friend glared at her and she backed away slowly. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving. You'll call me if you need anything right? I don't trust those guys, not one bit." Amu continued her ranting. This time, Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"I'll call you okay? Nagihiko takes care of me just fine."

"I still don't trust him." 'Nadeshiko' sighed.

"I know, I know. Now go get some rest. I'll be fine. I'm kinda sleepy myself." He faked a yawn.

Amu walked closer to the bed. "Do you need me to fluff your pillows or—"

"GO!"

"Alright, alright. Bye Nade-chan!" The door closed softly. When he heard the footsteps disappear, Nagihiko disposed of his mask and sighed. '_That girl. Will do anything to stay with Nadeshiko.'_ He grinned. '_That might not be such a bad thing. Thank you my befantacularness plan_._'_

**Back to Our Heroine**

Amu sighed and placed her hands behind her head. She really was sorry. Nadeshiko must've been in real pain. Maybe she should go back and—no. Nadeshiko would yell at her again. Plus, she had school tomorrow. She groaned. School. Full of blubbering fan girls, psychopath teachers, and stalker fan boys. Oh how she LOVED her new school. NOT.

**I got kinda lazy writing this, like I do when I'm writing all chapters, but I'm pretty happy about it. I'm too lazy to go reread it to check for grammar mistakes so if you see any, review about it and I'll change it.**

**CHECK MY POLL!**

**So far: Ikuto in first, Nagihiko in second, Kuukai following right behind, Tadase in fourth, and Kairi in fifth (Poor Kairi).**

_Anyway, thanks to these people who read Crazy in Pink._

**Favorited This Story:**

Sigy Artyn

kikizoey


	10. Mofugly Crepes and Blackmail

HEY EVERYONE!

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**DeadlySilentAnimeLover **_**for her oh so lovely suggestion! And for being my 100****th**** reviewer! BONSAI!**

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who:

**Favorited This Story:**

D3viousD3viant

3elizabeth

Zadie Rose

_Reviewed This Story:_

**AMUTOforever305** – I love making people like other pairings. It makes me feel accomplished. A lot of other people want Amuto, and even though I'm not a big fan, I'll make it if that's what the readers what, or I'll just stick with my fantastic idea.

**Sigy Artyn ** - Oooohhh! You're a new reviewer! Sweet! And I'm glad someone agrees with me! He would be perfect and that's totally cool. My ex best friend had the randomest nosebleeds in the middle of class and they'd last forever! My most random nosebleed would probably be when I was watching Shugo Chara and had first seen Nagi. Yup. I think that was the randomest one, but I finally understand why I had it XD

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover **– Nope, don't mind mean words at all and I actually think this mean word would fit PERFECTLY into this chapter! I mean forsheriously. And I used to pair up people like that. I loved the girl not liking the guy because then it makes it more exciting. I mean seriously, if the girl liked the guy (even though there are some good stories like that), then it'd be fangirling the entire story and it'd be gayyyy. And tighty whities? Yeah. Ikuto wears them. Like forsheriously. And I have no idea how they got in Nagi's room either XD That, is a totally rad suggestion. It is so in!

**HelloKitty'sTheShit** – Lolzers but seriously, thanks for voting. There aren't enough votes and its KILLING me . I haven't flown to Vietnam, like ever, even though I'm Viet and I'm like T-T. So yeah XD And ice in a glove? That's new. Might try that in the story XD OMG. I know JUST where to put it ^.^ Thank youuuu for the suggestion. I am totally dedicating that chapter to you when I do it XD

**Freakyvampirecatgirl** – NOOOO! YOU'RE SICK! GET BETTER GET BETTER GET BETTERRR! . *attempts to give medicine and spills* NOOO! I KILLED THE MEDICINE T-T And I had a sudden epiphany. Nagi got "sick" in the chapter. And You're sick. Did Nagi visit you? And don't worry bout it! As long as you read it it's all good ^.^

**Fail4Ninjas **– I LOVE RAMEN TOO! IT'S UBER DELICIOUSNESS! LIKE NARUTO XD Yushh, Naruto fan right here ^_^ And I like chopsticks. And I think the word tighty whiteys were funny. They make me laugh ^.^

**anim3gurl** – *no comment reply*

**XxLuckyCloverxX** – Yup, swine flu. It's pretty beastiness to pretend to be sick. And I tend to read random things in computer class, like I copy stories into word and bring them to school and during class, we have free time, I whip one out and I read them. Then I start randomly laughing or crying in the middle of class and my friends are like "WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?" And my excuse, I'm Asian. Yup, works EVERY time.

**IssaruWolf** – Yay! You reviewed again! I like your name by the way. Issaru… that's pretty kick butt ^_^

**ArianeC** – Well, pshh! Of course their votes count! Even if they don't have accounts, you can tell me and I'll add it to counting ^.^ WOO! MORE VOTES! Now I have like… 27 votes now =D I needed those. Even though I should've guessed Ikuto is winning . I'm honestly thinking of doing Ikuto last, so that the Ikuto people keep reading. It makes me happy XD And you made me really happy! Thanks you sooo much Ariane-chan!

**KekoNeko** – (Chapter 7) Yush, Amu is a kick butt punk rebel who hates guys and helps little kids. Haha, that sounds funny XD

(Chapter 8) Yush, chopsticks. They're Asian, of course they should have chopsticks. Classic Asian technique of picking up underwear that isn't yours XD Even though it gets heavy if it belongs to a guy O_O

- ^.^ Yes, yes, I think he has spent a little bit too much time with Ikuto but then again, they're all playboys with their own ways ^.^ Thanks for being my 100th reviewer! Because you are, you get this chapter dedicated to you!

**fearless-sparrow** – Gasp! That's not true! I love Tadase and a quite a few other people do too but I can't help that you feel that way.

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

D3viousD3viant

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

freakyvampirecatgirl

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 10**

**No POV**

Amu slammed her locker door and reviewed her classes in her head again. It was B day so her schedule would be different from before. Her minor classes were:

**B Days**

Cooking

Flower Arrangements

Study Hall

Tea Ceremonies

Lunch

Home Economics

Etiquette

Study Hall

Mingle Time

She rolled her honey-colored eyes. Mingle time. Who the hell came up with a name like that? Mingle time. It sounded, British-ey. '_I think the guy who made up these schedules must've been on crack. Couldn't he have said, rest of the day off or another study hall?'_

Amu strolled down the hallway with one hand on her hip and the other thrown above her shoulder, holding her red and black plaid book bag. She ignored the glares and adoring eyes that watched her every move; the glares observing her for flaws, watching for her to make a mistake while the adoring fans were monitoring her for more surprises and talents that she might possess.

Amu opened the screen door and the entire classroom went silent, minus the blubbering fan girls huddled around a group of boys. She rolled her eyes. Great. Not only did they have every single A Day class with her, they had this one too.

Amu walked towards the desk farthest from them again. It also happened to be inhabited by a small group of loners. It seemed as if all the people in the class refused to work with them. Not far away was a group of fans. She sat down on a stool where she was bombarded by people and their questions. Whoever had said that there were no stupid questions, they had better think again. _Twitch. Twitch._ Amu stood up and was about to yell when the door slid open revealing a young woman in a green apron. She smiled.

"Good morning class! Please take your seats. Now, where you are sitting will be your permanent seating until we finish the French Cuisine section of our cooking class." Some students groaned at the arrangements while others rejoiced.

"We have to work with Saaya? This is gonna suck!"

"We get to work with THE Hinamori Amu. Isn't that great?"

"Ew! I have to work with this geek?"

"I can't wait to see how the Guardians cook!"

"Yes! I get to sit with my crush!"

"I bet they'll be spectacular!"

"I don't wanna cook!"

Suu giggled. "Now class. Grab your recipe books and aprons. Today, we're going to make crepes!" The class proceeded to follow their teachers directions.

**Guardian's Table**

"—and then we fold it. Easy enough. Let's start!" Tadase said, barking orders. "Kuukai, grab the ingredients. Kairi, take measurements. Nagihiko, cook them. Ikuto, spread the Nutella on them after they cool. Girls, you can just… You know what, you girls can watch. Boys, let's do this!"

The girls oohed and ahhed at the Guardians magnificent skills. They were like professional patisseries, smooth, graceful, and not making any unnecessary movements. They decorated their simply, the crepe and a thin layer of Nutella.

The teacher walked up to the table with a clipboard and wrote down some notes. She grabbed a crepe and tasted it. She nodded slightly.

"So did everyone help in making this chocolate crepe?" The boys looked at each other.

"N-No ma'am." She shook her head and jotted down some notes.

"Acceptable presentation, great taste, and some complications in team work. 92%."

**Saaya's Table**

"Watch as I, Saaya Yamabuki, cook the best crepes in all of the world!" Saaya grabbed all the ingredients and tried to read the instructions. She glared at the words and then threw the book at the door. "There is nothing like improvising because that is how all great creations are made!"

She threw fistfuls of the ingredients on the table and hurled them into the big mixing bowl. In a matter of minutes, the entire kitchen was covered in a sticky, green goop.

"Saaya-sama, I think you mess—"

"Me? You should have told me the instructions!"

"But Saaya-sam—"

"No buts! I will do this on my own! Clean this up!" Her teammates groaned. The teacher walked up to them and eyed them wearily. They looked at Saaya and the teacher nodded her head in understanding.

**Amu's Table**

Amu grabbed the recipe book flipped through the many recipes and raised an eyebrow. She gathered up her teammates and read the ingredients and utensils aloud:

**Ingredients**

1 cup all-purpose flour

2 eggs

1/2 cup milk

1/2 cup water

1/4 teaspoon salt

2 tablespoons butter, melted

strawberries

strawberry sauce

whip cream

almonds

**Utensils**

large mixing bowl

regular bowl

whisk

measuring cups

frying pan

spatula

plates

She looked up from the recipe book and surprisingly found all the ingredients on the table. On the side were her seven partners, looking at the ground, twiddling their thumbs. She smiled at them and they blushed heavily. She set the book down and rolled her sleeves above her elbows.

"Okay! We need to give jobs! According to the directions, we need to wash the strawberries and put them in a bowl. Anybody wanna do it?" A girl with braided, blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses raised her hand up shyly.

"C-Can I do that?" The others stared at her and she backed down quickly. Amu grinned at her.

"That'd be great Mashiro-chan!" The girl smiled to herself softly, a light red staining her cheeks.

The rest of the jobs were given out.

Observer and Cutter – Hinamori Amu

Measurer – Akino Kiseki

Washing Strawberries – Mashiro Rima

Mixing – Yuiki Yaya

Ingredient Adder – Hyuuga Akira

Ingredient Pourer – Sakimo Shinshi

Crepe Cooker – Ushi Sakura

Decorator – Jinchou Hana

**XOXOXOXOX-PAUSE-XOXOXOXOXOX**

|...A...|  
|...AAA...|  
|.../ /...\ \...|

|..╔╦╦╦╦╦╦╦╦╦╗...|  
|...\...O...O.../...|  
|...\...O... /...|

|...\.../...|

DEDICATED TO EatenSouul and WKuroneko because she made this XD

**XOXOXOXOX-CONTINUE-XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Akino-san, make sure when you're measuring the powder, to make sure its flat, not a mound."

"Hai Hinamori-senpai!"

"You're doing great Mashiro-chan! Good job picking the good strawberries out. Red with no bruises. Perfect."

"A-Arigatou H-Hinamori-san.

"Not too fast Yuiki-san! It'll spill!"

"Haiii! Yaya will do a fantastic job!"

"Good job Hyuuga-san! Just make sure none of it falls out 'kay?"

"Hai hai!"

"Make sure you pour just enough in, we don't want it to be too thick or too thin okay Sakimo-chan?"

"Understood Hinamori-san!"

"Good Ushi-chan! It's spread evenly. Remember to flip it over quickly or it'll burn. Like this."

"Gotcha!"

"Not too much of one thing okay? We still need to be able to taste the crepes."

"Hai Hinamori-senpai!"

After 35 grueling minutes of cooking, the crepes were finally finished. The desert was cooked a light, golden brown, topped with swirls of whip cream, a drizzle of strawberry sauce, and slices of strawberries as well as almonds. They licked their lips.

"They look great guys!" Amu handed each of them a plate. They looked at her surprised. They weren't supposed to eat their projects, the teacher was.

She giggled at their worried expressions. "Don't worry! These are extras. Why do you think I asked you guys to do so much? I'm sure you want to try to your own creations." They looked at each other with relieved expressions. They quickly snatched their forks up and dug in.

Once the delicacy hit their mouths, they saw stars. It was sweet and soft but it had the fruity taste with the right amount of crunch. They looked at each other wide eyed. It was amazing but what made it better was that THEY had made it. Them. Not anyone else.

Amu glanced at them and noticed their expressions. She looked at them with concern. "You guys okay?"

"H-Hai."

"Then what's with the expressions?" They looked at each other briefly.

"It's because we all suck at cooking!" Yaya said bluntly. Amu sweat dropped slightly.

"You couldn't be THAT bad."

"This is the first time that we HAVEN'T destroyed the kitchen. And the food turned out mofugly." Amu rolled her eyes slightly. That word seemed to be the "word of the week" and it was getting her nerves quite a bit.

"Destroyed as in?"

"Burned down."

"Blown up."

"Flooded."

"Gummed up."

"Chopped into pieces."

"Min—"

Amu interrupted. "I get it!" She took another bite of her crepe. "But what was so different about this time? You guys seemed to do just fine today. No mishaps what-so-ever."

"It's because Hinamori-senpai was here!"

"Righhhttttt." Amu said in disbelief.

"Really!" Amu denied it again. This routine happened again and again until they saw Suu walk up hesitantly. She looked at the dish, took a fork and poked it.

Hana looked at Amu and whispered, "Told ya we sucked at cooking."

Amu looked at Suu and giggled a bit. "Sensei, it's perfectly edible. We've been eating it for the past few minutes."

The teacher eyed them suspiciously. "It looks edible but are there any, after effects?" The group shook their head. The teacher continued to poke up. _Twitch twitch. _

'_Is she gonna eat it or what?'_ Poke poke. Amu couldn't hold back any longer. She took a fork, stabbed it through the crepe and shoved it in the teacher's mouth. The class went silent.

Suu chewed the crepe slowly and then her eyes lit up. She grabbed another crepe and ate it greedily. "These are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" She stopped and eyed the table suspiciously. "Are you SURE you made this?" They nodded. "Well then, spectacular job!" By this time, the entire table was surrounded by the rest of the class. They eyed the crepes with hunger. They hadn't been able to eat theirs because they hadn't made extras. Amu looked at the others and they nodded. She took a large platter out which had enough crepes to feed the class. The class had the exact same reaction and the teachers. They questioned the entire table until the end of class.

"So, what recipe is this? I don't think it was in the book." The table shrugged and looked at Amu. She flushed a light red.

"It was… a wing it kind of deal." Suu raised an eyebrow.

"A wing it kind of deal?"

"Yeah, there were only five crepe recipes in there and there were six groups so I thought it'd be more original if I just made one up."

"I should take off points for not following the rules," Suu took another bite of crepe. "But this is too good to take points off of. Plus, it looks great!"

"So what's our grade?"

"A+. I'll give you bonus if you give me the recipe." Amu laughed.

"Sure thing!"

**Guardians on the Way to Second Period**

"Damn, those crepes were delicious!" Kuukai said through a mouth full of the treat.

"Perfect balance. Can't believe she made it up on the spot," Kairi noted.

"I really need to get this recipe!" Tadase and Nagihiko said at the same time. They looked at each other and glared.

"She can cook. Don't that beat all," Ikuto mumbled. The others nodded but their thoughts about the pinkette were deterred by smell of the new batch of their addiction produced from across the room.

Nagihiko walked past Ikuto but not before whispering, "Tighty whities? Give me a break." All the girls could see was Ikuto's face turn bright crimson. Nagihiko smirked. Oh the glory of blackmail.

**OH. EM. EFF. GEEZUMS. MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I am now one happy asian XD Forsheriously. Haha. I love that word. And blackmail. I love blackmail. Unless its on me. –serious face- NO BLACKMAIL ON THE AUTHOR *does karate pose* I THINK I WIN! And yes, I made up that crepe thingie. And it's good. I've made it before. In French class. French café. Was deliciousness ^.^**

**Thanks to **_shugobasket1266_ **for favoriting Crazy in Pink ^.^**


	11. Broken Vases and Whatchamacallitz

HEY EVERYONE!

**AS YOU CAN SEE, I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER A DAY EARLY BECAUSE OF CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES WITH ONE OF MY REVIEWERS.**

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who:

**Favorited This Story:**

FallingKaede

Amu Yimata

_Reviewed This Story:_

**bma925** – Teehee 3 I love crepes. They are uber deliciousness! I altered mine a bit. In my French class, we did a café and someone brought regular chocolate crepes. The entire time, I was thinking of ways to make it fancier and strawberry related. I added whip cream because I love whip cream and almonds because I love almonds. Its really good! You should try it out ^.^

**KekoNeko** – Yush! I thought it was about time for her to appear. And yes, she shoved the crepe in her mouth. I know. Probably should not do that to a teacher but well, this is Amu in a rich people school! She can do whatever the hell she wants ^.^ I thought it'd be cool to have Nagihiko as a blackmailer. They all have these little traits no one knows about and blackmailing is now Nagi's thing XD

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover** – Yes. Blackmail. I like blackmail. It makes me happy XD Unless I'm being blackmailed. Then it makes me sad.. And YES! Three amazing words. I shall use them in your honor!

**Freakyvampirecatgirl** – Oh. My. Goodness. WHAT MEDICINE? –hyperventilates- And ouchies. I hate going to school when I'm sick. It makes me cranky and if it helps, I hurt my elbow part ish. I was playing with a bow and arrow. And the string flew into my arm. And it hurts now. I think I have a bruise. Also, I think my friends house hates me cuz it gave me a bruise too. O_O And thanks youu very much! I loves you!

**Fail4Ninjas** – You. Have. Never. Had. CREPES? What is wrong with you? HAHA, just kiddingggg. And lol, scandals and affairs? Just maybe XD –hands Fail a crepe from Amu- Yush. I LOVED RIMA IN THe CHAPTER TOO! Trust me, there'll be more of her in the chapter after this one ^.^ I think you'll like it. And Ikuto… I've never seen him blush. I forsheriously wanna see him blush.

– We have home ec at school but I've never taken the class cause I took computer instead. I got free food and got to do homework and just hang out in that class. Uber amazingness. Yush! I love crepes, especially with Nutella but strawberries, whip cream, and almonds work awesomely too ^.^ Strawberries, are awesome. You deny and I will hunt you down -_- And I love Rima-chi! Just like I said to Fail-chan, there will be more of Rima and I think you'll like it a lot. And yes, apparently the guys can cook O_O I think its more of a mediocre kind of cooking though.

**IssaruWolf** – You are very welcome ^_^ And thanks for reviewing!

**EatenSouul and WKuroneko** – Woo! You got it to work! Yup, I put Kiseki in there. I'm thinking he's gonna come up in the story and try to take over the world O_O And I like those names. They might appear later. Not really sure. A hit? I think not. It's just gonna end up really, really, really long XD AND I LOVE YOU TOO AKO-CHAN! *glomps* And kinda wondering, am I supposed to be mad at you for something? –gasp- DID YOU TRY TO PUT MY KAICHOU HUSBAND INTO A DRESS AGAIN? And turns out. We weren't going shopping. We were going to my cousin's house to get my sheet music. And eat. There house is like 30 to 45 minutes away. O_O I fell asleep in the car =3

**anim3gurl** – Just because it is. And if you want some, make some at home Kate. I'll probably steal some from you XD

**fearless-sparrow **– WOOO! I GOT AN AWESOME! 3

**10animelover01** – Yay! New reviewer! Yeah, I'm that nerdy. I remember who has reviewed and who hasn't. XD Thanks for the good job!

**XxLuckyCloverxX** – T-T I'm sorry! *gives Amu crepe* better? Teehee. The word mofugly came from _DeadlySilentAnimeLover_. Yup. All my random words in there come from her and this chapter, there are three so enjoy 'em! I love blackmail. It just makes everything so much more exciting!

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

Ashmuffin

IssaruWolf

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

Amu Yimata

Yuki Chidarake

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

Yuki Chidarake

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up.**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 11**

**No POV**

Amu walked through the corridors, snacking on a piece of crepe. God how she loved strawberries and whip cream and nuts. They were such a great combination. She walked past a classroom and caught a waft of flowers. She marched backwards and looked inside the room then at the room number. She had missed the room. She. Missed. Room. Damn, those crepes were getting to her. '_Note to self: never make delicious new recipes unless you have time to recuperate from brain loss.'_

**Tadase's POV**

Ugh. I'm in flower arranging. FLOWER ARRANGING? WHO THE HELL GIVES A GUY, FLOWER ARRANGING? I banged my head on the table but ended up spazzing out and hit my entire face on the table. Now I have bleeding lip. This is just GREAT. At least no one else is here. But seriously, how could this day get any worse?

I caught a flash of pink hair at the corner of my eye. Ugh. Pink hair. Wait. Pink? I sprung up and there I saw the girl of every guy's dreams. She looked just as uninterested and pretty as ever. I looked around. No Ikuto, Kuukai, Kairi, or Nagi. Sweet. Just my time to win her over. Maybe the day IS getting better for me.

I stood up and walked towards, or attempted, until I tripped over my chair. And cut my lip. Again. Damn. I think I spoke too soon.

**Amu's POV**

I heard a loud thump and I swiveled my chair towards the sound. On the floor was one of those Guardian members. What's-his-face… Ta-something, face on the floor. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"You okay blondie?" I said through muffled snickers.

"Yeah, yeah. Just great. Mind helping me up?" I hesitantly helped him up, quickly removing my arm after he steadied himself.

"You don't seem very… what's that word…"

"Coordinated?"

"Yeah. That." He scratched the back of his head shyly. Silence. "You might wanna clean up that lip of yours." He looked at me quizzically for a second then his eyes shot wide open.

"Right! Thanks!" I rolled my eyes. Boys. They tend to forget about the most important things sometimes. I turned to look at my partner. Mashiro-chan was in my class again. I like her. She's a very sweet girl. Shy, but sweet. I switched chairs to sit beside her.

"Ohayo Mashiro-chan." She peeked out of her book and I saw her flush a light pink.

"O-Ohay-yo H-Hinam-mori-s-san." She stuttered. Too cute! Unlike those guys at the other corner of the table. They were eying me like I was a thingymabob. No, she had no other adjective to describe the situation besides that. Stupid boys. I turned back to Mashiro.

"Just call me Amu." I grinned widely.

"H-Hai H-Hinamo I-I m-mean A-A-Amu-ch-chan." God, this is why I like hanging out with girls, they're sooo much better than guys and just too adorable.

"So watcha reading?"

"A-A m-manga." She flushed a deeper red.

"Seriously? Which one is it? I read them all the time. I guess you could call me a major otaku." I giggled rubbing the back of my head.

"K-Kaichou w-wa M-Maid-s-sama."

"Forsheriously? I love that one!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! Which volume is it?"

"V-Volume O-One. I-I c-can't f-find the o-other o-ones."

"Well I have all the ones that have come out already. You wanna borrow them sometime?"

"R-Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Really." The door flew open with groan and a strange bald French man with a yellow mustache glided in.

"Good morning my wonderful students!" He said in full splendor, sparkles everywhere. We just stared at him. Such an eccentric person!

"He's just like Narumi," I heard Mashiro mutter. I grinned and leaned over.

"I know right! Or Tamaki." She nodded.

"We've covered all the basics and safety so now, it's time to let your creativity flow!" He snapped his fingers and bunches of flowers were lifted up through the center of the tables as well as the vases. "Today, we will use all our flower knowledge to create a masterpiece! Remember, you must work together! I WILL a grade on this so do not take this art lightly!" Amu glanced over and saw a worried expression cast over Mashiro's face, even if she had those spiral glasses on.

"A-Are y-you g-gonna b-be o-okay? W-We w-went o-over b-basics a-already a-and—"

"I'll be fine! How hard could it be?"

"I-It's a-actually p-pretty h-hard."

"I'll be fine! Let's get to work!" Amu picked up a beautiful crystal vase and held it up to the light. "What do you think Mashiro-chan?"

"I-It's p-pretty." She mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"I-It isn't w-wide e-enough a-at th-the t-top." She sank lower into her chair and glued her eyes to the floor. Amu eyed the glass again.

"You're right." Rima shot up.

"Eh?"

"You're right. It wouldn't support the flowers right. So glad you're my partner." Rima blushed a bit harder. She noticed a pretty light blue vase hidden behind the flowers. She picked it up and showed it to Amu.

"H-How a-about th-this one?" Amu took it from her.

"It's pretty and it'll fit the flowers. Where'd you find it?" Rima pointed to a spot in the flowers.

"Talk about secluded. I didn't even see it there. You have good eyes Mashiro-chan." Rima smiled. Amu looked at her, placed the vase on the floor and turned toward her partner. In one swift movement, she removed Rima's spiral glasses. Rima flinched and reached back for her glasses but Amu kept them from her reach.

"You have really pretty eyes and I know your eyesight isn't that bad at all. Why hide behind these glasses?" Rima grabbed them quickly and put them on her face.

"I-It's n-nothing." She turned towards the flowers. She plucked two flowers out. "Wh-What c-color sh-should we d-do?" Amu stared at her and played along.

"I'm thinking… since its almost Valentines Day, I think an arrangement of reds, pinks, and whites would be nice."

"H-Hai. Wh-Which fl-flowers?"

"Roses, the flowers of love." The girls turned towards the voice. There was Tadase, smiling at the two girls. Amu glared at him and Rima looked towards the floor. Tadase knelt on the floor and grabbed Rima and Amu's hand. He kissed them lightly and stood up. Rima blushed heavily while Amu wiped her hand on the back of her skirt. '_Cooties.'_

"What are you doing here blondie?" Tadase smiled. The girls around them squealed. Rima blushed a bit.

"Sensei told me that I have to work with you two ladies since all the other tables are full. So please take care of me." Amu looked around and found out that he was telling the truth. She growled and pointed to the vacant seat farthest away from them.

"Over there."

"I'd rather sit right here." He pointed to Rima's seat." Amu smiled bitterly.

"That seat would belong to Mashiro-chan." He moved the seat next to it.

"Then I'll sit here. Is that okay Mashiro-chan?" She nodded hesitantly. Amu grabbed a bunch of red roses, white daisies, and pink tulips.

"Cut them. Mess up and…" A dark aura protruded from Amu. "You'll never be able to have babies again." Tadase shivered a bit. They all turned to work on something.

"Now… where are those whatchamacallisitz…" Rima mumbled.

"Whatchamacallisitz?" Tadase asked curiously.

"Those little cutter things for the flowers."

"Pliers?" Amu responded.

"Yeah! Those." Tadase handed them to her and she quickly grabbed them. The for ten minutes, there was complete silence except for the occasional "Pass the flower" and "Can I use that?" Finally, their creation was finished. They stood back to admire their work.

"I think it's missing something." Amu and Tadase said out loud simultaneously. Rima looked at it and tilted her head to the side.

"I know what it is!" She ran to grab some ribbon behind the vase. Suddenly, there was a large clatter and on the floor were blue crystal shards and puddles of water. Rima looked at the puddle and her eyes started to water. "I-I-I, I-I d-d-didn't m-mean t-to!" She hastily bent down and tried to pick up the pieces of glass. Her hand brushed against a piece and soon, she started bleeding.

"Sure, _Ms. Scholarship,_" sneered a brunette at the table next to them. The others in the class started to jeer at Rima too.

"Yeah, she's always trying to get attention."

"Look at her, she's hideous!"

"Tch, stupid girl. So much for a scholarship student."

"She was trying to impress Hinamori-sama and look what she did."

"She cost them their grade."

Amu walked up to her and hugged her. "It's alright Mashiro-chan. We know you didn't do it on purpose." Rima sobbed into her chest. Amu glared at her classmates and their teasing stopped immediately.

"Someone, clean this up," Tadase commanded. Some fan girls quickly cleaned up the mess. During that time, Amu had managed to calm Rima down and had bandaged her hand.

"Now, its time to finish this," Amu stated.

"B-But w-we o-only h-have f-five m-minutes l-left," Rima sniffled. Amu grinned.

"No problem!" Amu turned to Tadase. "Will you help us?" Tadase grinned.

"Already started." He had already found started cutting the flowers. Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Impressive." She turned to Rima. "Let's do this!" Rima nodded and grabbed some ferns. Amu ran around the room and found a suitable vase. It wasn't as beautiful as the last one but it would do. It had an hour glass figure and seemed to twist around itself, creating little pathways, all going the same direction. The top of the vase waved up and down slightly.

Amu ran back to the table with the vase and grabbed some ribbon. She put the thinner white ribbon on top of the thicker purple ribbon and tied it into a gigantic bowl around the narrowest part of the vase. She poured some water at the bottom and stuck in some foam.

"Mashiro-chan, Tadase, give me the ferns and flowers, now!" Then handed them to her and like the speed of light, she placed the ferns and flowers in. The tables around them watched the race against time.

"TEN!" Rima adjusted the left and half of the back.

"NINE!" Tadase fished the right and half of the back.

"EIGHT!" Amu took some of the flowers out and cut the stems to make them shorter.

"SEVEN!" She stuck some back inside and found the plant slightly empty.

"SIX!" Tadase grabbed some light purple chrysanthemums.

"FIVE!" He handed them to Rima.

"FOUR!" Rima quickly cut the flowers at different angles, sweating slightly.

"THREE!" Rima handed them to Amu.

"TWO!" Amu swiftly positioned the flowers in different areas of the vase.

"ONE!" Tadase, Amu, and Rima stood back.

"TIME!" yelled the class. Rima collapsed on the floor. They had made it.

Tadase stared at their collaboration. It had looked even better than before. The green ferns in the back accentuated the colors. The red, pink, and white kept the Valentine's look but the purple added just the right hint of… excitement. He turned towards the pinkette who was talking to the scholarship student. _'Just like her'_ he thought. Theirs wasn't as big or as tall as the other groups but it still looked fantastic in its own, simple and elegant way. He walked towards his group members.

"Nice teamwork!" He raised up a hand for a high five. The girls just stared at him. He slowly put his hand down. "Or not."

"Th-Thank you, H-Hotori-s-san," bowed Rima. Her face was flushed a bright red indicating her slight crush on the blonde.

"No problem!" He looked at Amu.

"Not bad… but it still doesn't mean I like you Hotori-san…" She huffed. She snatched her bag off of the counter, threw it over her shoulder, and walked towards the door. "Good hustling, Rima-chan."

'_She called me Rima-chan!'_ Rima squealed.

'_At least she doesn't hate me,'_ thought Tadase.

"Two classes down, six more to go," Amu mumbled to herself. If all her classes had that much drama in it, then it was going to be a VERY long day.

**Yeah… I fail at describing flowers and I admit this chapter was kinda slow. I had no idea how I was gonna write this chapter so I just kinda… winged it XD I just love writing about Rima right now so, well, this chapter happened! Anyway, hope you liked it. Please give feedback and REVIEW(: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, PROMISEEE(:**

**I pulled from a hat the order of the pairings so here goes: Amuhiko, Tadamu, Amuri, Kuukamu, and then last but not least, Amuto. But don't stop reading just because you don't like the pairing. Or else… bad things could happen to your favorite. *dun dun dun***

**Favorited Crazy in Pink:**

Amu Yimata

Kam3910

Yuki Chidarake

_**Story Alerted Crazy in Pink:**_

Yuki Chidarake

_Reviewed Crazy in Pink: _

**Amu Yimata** – Why, thank you! I seriously think I was on crack when I wrote this and I may have apprehensively been watching Alice in Wonderland XD Thank you very much for reading!

**Kam3910** – I tend to have those moments a lot. Honestly, I'm surprised my parents haven't put me up for counseling! XD Anyway, super glad you reviewed and favorited the story!

**Yuki Chidarake** – Thank you! Epic is a very fantasmic word and thanks for using it! I'm very happy that you read it and checked all those little… box thingies XD


	12. Three Kisses and Rima's Fan Boys

HEY EVERYONE!

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO NekoKnight217** **FOR HER SUGGESTION A FEW CHAPTERS AGO AND TO ****EatenSouul and WKuroneko BECAUSE ITS HER BIRTHDAY TODAY/YESTERDAY!(:**

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who:

**Favorited This Story:**

XxKukiMonsterxX

ChinenxMelochan

Loveblooms

Otaku-Bookworm222

Manga -luvr-geeks

clover fourleaf

_Reviewed This Story:_

**Kam3910** – OMFG THIS IS THE LONGEST REVIEW EVER THEREFORE SHOULD RECEIVE THE LONGEST REPLY EVER(: Yup, you made me happy with this one XD And that P.S. was definitely the reason he's last XD I think god agrees with us ^.^ And those votes definitely count for your oh-so-awesome reviewing-ness rewards! I tend to embarrass myself on review pages all the time so no worries XD I LOVE YOU TOO ^_^ OMFG I LOVE AMUHIKO AND KUUKAMU TOO! (Nagi my first hubby and Kuukai my second XD) Yes, I know, I have a lot of fake husbands. It's like my passion, collecting at least one husband from every anime I read or watch.

– You are very welcome ^.^ And Amu sure can. She scares me sometimes . And I had no idea what I was doing when I was describing the flowers but its great that you were able to picture them! Oh, she does have secrets, as do the guys. You just have to wait to see them.

**AMUTOforever305** – That is one friggin awesome (and really long word)! LONG RANDOM WORDS FTW! That is so going in my story!

**Amu Yimata** – Aww! Thank you so much Amu-chan! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**EatenSouul and WKuroneko** – I may have been. I have no idea. Mom has officially jacked the internet line. Sure, I have a back up line and all but I can't use it unless she's gone from the house. Which is like never so its like NOOOOOOOO! Wow, talk about an exciting braces day O_o but at least it wasn't pain ful =3 And yes, I fell asleep in the car. I am a full blown teenager but it doesn't mean I don't have my kid moments. Yes, winging it happens to be my ultimate talent right now XD And I got lost when you were talking about THAT fic. O_o AND I WILL XD

**ChinenxMelochan** – LMFAO, you made me fall off the chair laughing. I love face palms. I find them uber amazingness! I'm slow too, especially on REALLY fast things, like roller coasters. Yeah, I sit on it and I finally start screaming when I'm HALFWAY through the ride. No lie O_o YAY!

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover** – *gasp* WAHH! You dissed Tadase again T-T but you shouldn't be saying that about just Tadase. The guys all have the same classes, just in different orders XD Love Kaichou wa Maid-sama. One of my favorites. I adore Misaki but Yukimura is my husband O_o Blackmail on you… that doesn't sound like a bad idea XD I love boy pownings. They're awesome.

**Blooperness** – OMFG YOU DO? I WANT NUTELLA SOOOO BADLY! It's uber addicting O_o GIMMEEEEE *pounces* And tanks you very much! (missing H was intentional)

**CherryBlossomPrincess97** – I have a habit of longing in TOO much XD Very opposite-ish XD And I will. There'll be some in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it ^_^

**XxLuckyCloverxX** – Oh, don't worry. There'll be some of each pairing in this chapter as a reward to all my reviewers XD Yush! I love putting animes in animes. It gives very good suggestions XD Or at least I think so anyway.

**Yuki** – (Chapter 5) Haha, I know right? It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing XD and I absolutely LOVE the DEATH BY PINK HIPPOS line. I laughed my ass off. Almost literally XD

**bma925** – Yushhh(: I adore mood swings between genders but then again, Amu does have a good reason to do it too.

**Fail4Ninjas** – Strawberries + whip cream = yummy goodness(: Nutella is like… umm… chocolate peanut butter =3 And yes, flower arranging class. All the other guys have it too. Just at different times XD Psh, I still believe in cooties so nyaaaa. And yes, I've used that line before. It was kinda funny cuz after that, the guy scooted back and protected himself. Like forsheriously XD

**Sk8erGirl798** – Don't worry, they'll get their chance in the next few chapters. There's a hint of each of them in this chapter too though so continue reading ^.^ After this chapter, it's Kairi, then a four chapter thing for Kuukai's birthday present, then finally Ikuto. Yeah, I pulled names out of a hat to determine the pairings. Well, I actually had to keep Kuukai out cuz I wanted to put his birthday stuff well… near his birthday. So keep reading ^.^

**KekoNeko** – Your, Rima take off her glasses wish, will come true in this chapter. I had already planned this entire thing out. I think you'll really like it ^_^

**Otaku-Bookworm222** – Wow! The first Amuri (?) person to ask for them! Don't worry! His chapter is right after this one! If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, please state so now! Believe it or not, I am a BIG fan of Amuri and I hate that there are hardly any stories with the pairing. And thanks for the Amuhiko compliments ^.^

**h4rmony** – Yay! New reviewer! I try to update at least once a week but my mom has been a total butt head and keeps taking the stupid internet line O_O But I will find a way to update! ^.^ PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ(:

**freakyvampirecatgirl** – O_o House? Hurt? What? I'm slightly lost XD Sorry bout the stuttering but that's Rima's character in this. Right now anyway. Haha, thanks for the review! You just gave me like insane energy to finish this chapter(:

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

XxKukiMonsterxX

ChinenxMelochan

h4rmony

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

XxKukiMonsterxX

ChinenxMelochan

BellaGrimm

h4rmony

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

XxKukiMonsterxX

ChinenxMelochan

h4rmony

Manga -luvr-geek

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up EVENTUALLY.**

**

* * *

**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 12**

**No POV**

_Thud. Crash. Bang._ Rima felt a sharp pain course through her left arm. She struggled to lift herself up but once she did, she was pushed back into the wall again. '_Damn it,'_ she thought.

"What made you think you could team up with Hinamori-sama and Tadase-sama you wench!" A blond girl slapped Rima in the face, a giant smirk on her face.

"I'd understand if you were pretty but you're not!" Another girl shoved her into the wall again. "Stupid scholarship student." Rima was lifted up by a large senior almost immediately. She started choking. The girl's grip was making her lose air.

"If you go near them again," She took out a knife and started tracing light outlines on Rima's skin, being careful not to draw any blood. "Then who knows what could happen to you or your family." Rima's eyes widened and she tried to wiggle out of the grip. The senior clenched her grip on Rima's neck.

'_Someone! Help me!' _Rima screamed inwardly. This happened to her everyday and she hated it. What was wrong with staying at the same table as the people you admired the most? It wasn't the fact that she was a scholarship student that seemed to piss the other girls off, it was more the fact that she was ugly and they were afraid that she would somehow take their beauty. What absurd ideas!

"Hey, you! What are you doing with Mashiro-chan?" The girls turned to the voice. There stood Amu, her arm over her shoulder holding her school bag, the other on her hip.

"H-Hinamori-s-sama!" The senior dropped Rima too the ground. Rima greedily inhaled the deprived air she most desperately needed.

"What were you doing to her?" Amu asked menacingly.

She pointed to Rima. "W-We w-were j-just t-telling th-this w-wench t-to st-stop b-bothering y-you a-and T-Tadase-s-sama!" The other girls nodded. Amu raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know about Hotori-san but who told you she was bothering me?"

"W-We j-just th-thought—"

"Well, you thought wrong Mizuki-sempai. I admire your… devotion but this was highly uncalled for. She did absolutely NOTHING wrong." The girls shivered. Amu was glaring at them with such intensity, it felt like she was mentally burning their insides. "Now get out of my sight." The girls shifted slightly, not entirely sure if they should stand their ground or if they should do as she said. "I said NOW!" The girls scuttled out of the classroom, not daring to look back. Amu just watched them run and she scoffed. They couldn't even take what a portion of what they dished out.

"Are you alright Rima-chan?" Rima nodded and tried to get up. Amu caught her arm before she fell again. "Let's get you to the infirmary okay?"

**Infirmary**

"Done!" Amu had just finished clumsily wrapping bandages on Rima's arm. They unraveled a bit and slid off her arm. "Sorry. I'm not very good at… fixing things." Rima giggled. So the famous Hinamori Amu WAS bad at something.

"It's alright! I'll fix it!" Rima expertly untied the bandages and retied them. There was a silence.

"I'm sorry about those girls Rima-chan. They had no right to do that to you." Amu bowed slightly.

"I-It's a-alright! I-It h-happened e-even b-before y-you c-came h-here." Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"C-Cuz I-I'm a scho—"

"A scholarship student. That's just stupid!" Amu stood up. "I'm going to go talk to those people." Amu almost walked through the door when she came up with a brilliant idea. "I change my mind. WE are going to go talk to them. I've got a plan." Amu whispered something into her ears and Rima froze.

"I-I c-can't! We have class!"

"Oh, it's study hall. We'll be fine."

"B-But… b-but…I c-can't!"

"Oh, you will." Amu grinned sadistically. "Or I'll make you." Rima shivered. "I'll be right back." A few minutes later, she came back, a gigantic bag in hand. "Let's do this!"

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Rima looked into the mirror, flabbergasted. _THAT_ was her? Amu grinned at Rima's new look.

Her glasses were taken (stolen) by Amu and were replaced with contacts, showing her honey colored eyes that were almost the same shade as the pinkette's. Her hair had been let out of the tight braids and they cascaded down her shoulders to her waist, giving her the appearance of a doll. Amu had applied some blush on her cheeks, put on some mascara, and a tiny dab of lip gloss and it was like she had turned into a new person. Rima touched her face again.

"You like?"

"I love it!" Rima squealed. She glomped Amu and they ended up crashing to the floor, spilling over the contents of the make up bag. They giggled.

"You stopped stuttering. One of the steps to get our plan in action. Next step, you get to go and beautify their pants off!" Rima froze again.

"I don't want to!" She wailed. "They might attack me again! Or worse!"

"Thought of that already." Amu handed Rima a headband. Encrusted on it were the words, property of Hinamori Amu, in bright red jewels. "Now, the more fan boys you have, the more protection you get so charm their butts off!"

"How exactly am I going to do that?"

"Just be yourself!" Amu grabbed her make up bag as well as Rima's hand and rushed to the classroom.

Amu burst into the room. "Everyone! Please meet my new best friend, Mashiro Rima-chan!" She announced, grabbing Rima and shoving her into the room. Rima froze and ran to her chair in the back corner of the class. She put her head down. The class was quiet for ten minutes. At one time, the boys had automatically made a beeline for the new and improved Rima. Amu just stared. She hadn't thought it would work THAT fast. The class had already burst into some excited, and some fearful murmurs.

"THAT'S Mashiro Rima?"

"Yeah! That's the scholarship student?"

"SHE'S Hinamori-sama's best friend?"

"Oh man. We are in DEEP shit!"

"She's too cute!"

"That's how she actually looked like? Dayumn."

Amu just stared at the situation, amused. Rima had just acquired a heavy amount of fan boys and the girls who had bullied her before had already started spouting apologies. Now no one could mess with her now. If they did, they would have to face the wrath of Rima's fan boys and if they still thought they could win, they would have to think over messing with the most powerful company in the entire world. Amu doubted anyone would be stupid enough to mess with either.

All of a sudden, there was a large yelp. Amu turned toward the noise. Rima was gasping for air, a frightened look on her face. "Amu-chan! Save me!" She yelled. Amu tried to go through the circle but was pushed back, unaware of the eyes watching her futile attempt. She tried several more times but had and had no progress, just some scratches.

She glared at the boys. It's not like she could fight them. It would cause too much drama and she liked to tend to stay out of it. She quickly stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth. Before she could say anything, a loud voice boomed at the group of males.

"CAN'T YOU GUYS SEE SHE'S SCARED?" The sea of boys quickly shut up and stared at the doll like girl and realized the person was right. They turned to the voice and saw the Guardians glaring at them. The boys quickly opened into a path. Kairi rushed inside and took Rima out of the middle of the circle.

"You okay?" He asked, turning towards the girl. She hiccupped and nodded.

"Th-Thank y-you." She mumbled. Amu ran to her. She nodded a quick thank you to Kairi. He nodded in reply.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I'm cl-claustrophobic." Amu's guilt hit her in the stomach. It was her fault! If she had known… she wouldn't have put her into that situation. She would've figured out another solution but it was too late now. There was only one thing for her to do now.

Amu walked to a desk in the middle of the classroom and stood on top of it. "All of you listen. Rima has claustrophobia so no crowded spaces. Everyone got that?" The class nodded hastily. "Good." She jumped off the desk and headed back towards Rima. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know." Rima shook her head.

"It's fine! But are you okay?" Rima asked, looking at Amu.

"What do you mean?" Rima pointed to the scratches on her arms. "Oh. Those. Yeah, I'm fine. Happens all the time." Amu wiped some blood off. Kairi grabbed her arm and lifted her up, princess style.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amu screamed, trying to wiggle out of his hold. Kairi just ignored it and kept walking.

"I'm bringing you to the infirmary of course," his tone indicated that it was an obvious answer.

"I can walk by myself! Put me down!" Kairi just smirked.

"Don't wanna!"

"Why?" Amu whined.

"Cuz, I like you." Amu froze for a second then started thrashing again.

"YOU LIAR! You don't even know me!" Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"I would. If you actually let me get to know you, A-mu-chan!" he teased, his glasses flashing.

"Damn it! Let go of me you pervert! And who said you could address me so formally?" Kairi dumped her on the infirmary bed and pointed his thumb towards his chest.

"I did! Now… where are those bandages?" They appeared in front of him. He turned towards the mysterious person and jumped slightly. "When'd you get here Mashiro-san?"

"I followed you."

"Well, let me bandage her wound real quick." Kairi said. He grabbed Amu's arm roughly and applied some of the Neosporin, being careful not to irritate her wound. He grabbed the bandages and attempted to wrap them around her arm. After five minutes, he finally got them to stay on. Amu moved slightly and they fell. Kairi just blushed. "Hehe. I guess I'm not so good at medical stuff."

Amu looked at the bandages and giggled a bit. "That's alright!" He blushed. '_Kawaii!_' Amu motioned for Rima who came and bandaged the wounds quickly. Amu slid down the bed and lifted her arm into an L form. "See! All better!"

**Back in the Classroom**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Amu looked up from her book to look into sea colored orbs. She turned back to her book. She could feel eyes boring into her back. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _ She looked up again, this time, into crimson colored orbs. She looked back at her book again. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Amu growled. _Tap. Tap. _Amu stood up and looked at the source of the tapping. "Could you PLEASE stop that racket?"

Ikuto looked at her amused. "Why should I princess?"

Amu glared at him. "I'm trying to study. And DON'T call me princess."

"So what if you're trying to study? And I can call you that if I want." A vein popped from her head.

"Other people can't study either."

"Why would these people be studying princess?"

"Because it's S-T-U-D-Y hall." Ikuto just shrugged. Amu slammed her book shut and stood up. She walked towards the door.

"In that case, I'm leaving. Sayonara."

"She was right you know," Kairi said, closing his biology book. "The tapping was getting on MY nerves too."

"Sorry Iinchou."

"Mou… you made her leave," Tadase frowned.

Kuukai stood up hastily "Then let's follow her! I bet I'll find her first!" Kuukai grinned at his friends. He ran out of the classroom, top speed. Nagi and Tadase followed hastily behind. Ikuto and Kairi sighed and proceeded to follow.

**Kuukai's POV**

I walked up to a group of gossiping girls. "Do you know whe—" The girls squealed. '_Damn. Not again.' _I've asked over 60 girls at this school if they had seen Amu-chan and all they did was squeal! I'm nice and all but there is a limit!

I sighed and turned around only to bump into someone. I looked down and saw Amu's newly proclaimed best friend on the floor. She was rubbing her head, probably cause of our impact. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Ne," She looked up. "Amu-chan's best friend." She blushed.

"I-It's M-Mashiro R-Rima."

"Right! Rima-chan! Do you know where Amu is?" She nodded and pointed to the east end of the corridor, the opposite end of which I was walking to.

"Sh-She w-went t-to th-the g-garden," Rima stuttered. I gave her my famous grin and hugged her.

"Thank you Rima-chan!" I ran to the garden, a large trail of smoke trailing behind me. That's right, smoke. I found her sitting on a hammock tied between two apple trees reading Les Miserables. I snuck behind one of the trees. I am going to scare her out of her wits! I tip-toed closer to the hammock. '_Almost there.'_

"I know you're there Souma-san."

'_Damn.' _I walked in front of her. Her eyes were glued on the page contents. "I guess you caught me."

"Obviously. You make more noise than an elephant does."

"Ouch! That hurt me Amu-chan!"

"I told your lot, you have no right to address me that formally."

"Don't care." I jumped into the hammock, being careful to not to squish her beneath me. She attempted to kick me in the face so I turned my body the exact same direction as hers.

"Get off the hammock fatty!" She squealed, holding on the hammock for what I assumed was dear life.

"I'M NOT FAT!" That part really hit me because when I was little, I had been quite a chubby kid and was teased a lot for it. She raised an eyebrow. "I'M NOT!"

"Touchy aren't ya Souma-san." I huffed childishly. I could see her trying not to laugh.

"Just a tad." She burst out into a fit of giggles. I could feel the blush going to my face again. God, her and her stupid cuteness. I poked her side lightly. She just sat there and stared at me. I could feel her body shift and I felt a hand poke my side. Don't laugh at me when I say it but I spazzed. When I spazz, I don't just twitch, I twitch with all parts of my body. She poked me again and I tried not to spazz, but, I failed and I went flying. She poked me again and I fell out of the hammock. She laughed.

"Told ya to get out of my hammock fatty."

"I'm not fat!" I groaned. I heard her get off the hammock and I opened an eye. Her hand was outstretched to me. I grabbed it and she lifted me off the floor. I groaned again and rubbed my back side. "Please, never. Ever. Do that. Again."

"Never would've happened if you would've listened to me in the first place."

"Sure, sure." She turned back towards the hammock and was about to get back on when I grabbed her arm. Everything happened in slow motion and I have no idea what made me do it, but I did. I kissed her. The moment they touched, I felt this kind of static electricity rush through me and I could tell she feel it too. I pulled away quickly. "Thanks for helping me up!" And I ran. She was going to kick my butt later but it was definitely worth it.

**No POV**

She walked back to the library. That stupid orange headed guy had gotten on her nerves but she hadn't been able to find him so she might as well go back and continue studying. She arrived back at the library and headed towards the non-fiction section. She put Les Miserables back into its proper place and headed towards the fiction section. '_Hunger Games. Hunger Games. Ah hah! Here it is!'_ She reached out to it at the same time another hand did. They turned towards each other.

Ikuto smirked. "A Hunger Games fan too?" She nodded slightly and grabbed the book.

"Hey! I was aiming for that princess!"

"I'm not a princess you homo! Plus, this was a first come first serve situation, get used to it," she huffed. She held the book to her chest and walked away.

"You can have the book but how the hell am I gay?

She turned towards Ikuto and smirked. "You have a strut." And she turned around. If she couldn't attack them in class, she could always insult them. She had enough stress locked up from the orange haired idiot and she needed a release and insulting the gay guy had done it.

Ikuto grabbed her arm and turned her around. She glared at him. "I don't have a strut. It's the way I walk."

"The way you walk is like you're strutting down a catwalk."

"It isn't!" Amu raised an eyebrow and put an arm on her hip.

"Oh really? Then let's test it out." She signaled for one of the female librarians to come to them. She had a short, black bob and a blue French burette on her head. She complied. "Miki-chan, you watch a lot of fashion shows since you're a model right?" She nodded. "Then you'll be able to tell if Tsukiyomi-san's walk is a strut right?" She nodded again. "Tsukiyomi-san, please walk from that wall over there to over here," she pointed at the end of the bookshelves.

Ikuto walked as he normally did, trying to prove his point. At the end of the walk, he looked at the two girls. "So is it?" He smirked.

Miki nodded. "Told you so," Amu taunted.

"I do not!"

"So you're going to say that our professional model is lying?" He froze.

"Thought so." Amu released Miki back to her duties and walked towards the next aisle. She browsed the books again. Ikuto followed her and leaned against the bookshelf.

"Fine. I have a strut. That doesn't make me gay princess." She took out a book and flipped through it.

"Would you like me to point out another reason?"

"Please do. There are plenty of other guys who have struts that aren't gay."

"Fine. You," she paused. "check your butt out in the mirror."

"I do not!" Ikuto protested.

"Yeah you do," she took out her iPhone and showed it to him. She played the video clip. It showed Ikuto looking at himself in one of the library mirrors, more specifically, his butt. "Plus, you sing SNSD songs while you do it. You also spend too much time styling your hair. Too much hair gel dearie." She placed the book back into the shelf and pulled out another.

Ikuto blushed. "H-Hey! Wh-When did y-you take th-that?" He stammered. Amu eyed him stupidly.

"You should know. You did it." Then Amu smirked. "Unless, you've done it more than that one time." Ikuto turned around quickly. "So you're not going to say anything? Then you are gay."

Ikuto growled a bit but it quickly turned into laugher. "You're amusing, you know that princess?"

"And you're gay." He growled again. He quickly grabbed her body, the impact making Amu drop her books.

"Gay guys don't kiss like this!" And he attacked her lips.

Once they touched, Ikuto immediately tasted peanut butter. '_Peanut butter? Not bad.'_ He pushed her even harder into the bookshelf. Amu's eyes widened. She countered his hold and kicked upwards toward his groin. He backed up just in time and smirked.

"I told you I'm not gay princess." He walked passed her quickly, slapped her butt and jumped out of the window behind her. She growled. He was not going to get away with it!

**Amu POV**

'_That damn bastard had it all planned!' _I growled. '_He had no right to kiss me either!'_ I ran after the jerk. I hated boys but this hate was on an all new level. I ran out of the library and into the school. Damn idiot was going to pay!

**No POV**

Amu ran around the campus, looking for any sign of the blue headed Guardian. Suddenly, her foot hit something and fell on a body.

**Tadase POV**

I felt something land on my chest. More specifically, a someone. I really hope its not a fan girl. I'm in this place BECAUSE I don't want to be bothered by them. If one of them found this place, I wouldn't have any other place to be alone, considering the fact that Ikuto has already jacked the roof. Plus, I was resting. Looking for that Amu-girl was really hard work.

I took out my headphones and prayed to whoever was up there that it NOT to be a fan girl. I opened an eye to find a very pleasant surprise. Amu was sitting on my stomach, rubbing her head.

"What a pleasant surprise," I said, smiling at her. She looked at me and her eyes hardened.

"My bad blondie." She stood up and ran away. I quickly followed her.

"Ne, Hinamori-san, where ya goin?" I asked, jogging besides her.

"Looking for your bastard friend." We went ran through the school hallway, ignoring the looks of fan girls as well as fan boys.

"Which one?"

"The orange one."

I sighed. "What'd he do this time?"

Silence. "Nothing you need to know." We kept jogging.

"I'll help look for him then."

"No thanks." She sped up and I

"Why?" I was running out of breath.

"I don't like you."

"That's mean! You don't even know me."

"Exactly." I was slowing down again. The only free time I get to talk to her and I can't even keep up.

"You alright blondie?" I nodded roughly. My chest contracted and I stumbled to the ground. She stopped and looked at me. "You don't seem okay."

I shook my head in protest and stood up again. I stumbled back down. I couldn't breathe. I reached into my pocket and fumbled around. It… it wasn't there! I wheezed. My vision went blurry and I could see the ground coming at me. My chest constricted. I-I. I-I I c-can't b-breathe…

**No POV**

Amu caught Tadase just before he hit the ground. She laid him on the ground. She noticed his chest had stopped moving. She brought her ear closer to his mouth. _Breath. Breath. Silence. Breath. Silence. _Damn it. He had stopped breathing! Amu looked around. People were just staring at them. Damn it! Couldn't these people do something useful for once?

"Go get the nurse! Tell them Hotori Tadase has stopped breathing!" I put my ear back to his chest. He wasn't breathing and there was only one thing to do. I started pumping his chest. I put my ear back to his chest. Nothing. I repeated the process several times but nothing happened. '_Damn it! Breath idiot breath!'_ Last resort. I tilted his chin up a bit and put my mouth on his. I breathed in and pumped his chest again. I did this a few more times. After the fifth mouth to mouth, he coughed and started wheezing. The nurse ran up to him with an inhaler. She pushed him into a sitting position and shoved it into his mouth. She pumped it and Tadase took it in quickly. He inhaled quickly and sat there until his breathing regulated.

"Th-Thank you Hinamori-san." He smiled up at her.

"Idiot. Why'd you push yourself that hard when you have asthma?"

"I wanted to help you."

"You should've thought about yourself first Hotori-san!" He chuckled.

"That's the first time you've said my name Hinamori-san."

"Che." She walked away. "Take care of yourself blondie."

"Wait!" She turned around. He motioned for her to come closer. She knelt on the ground. He moved swiftly and grabbed her tie, dragging her down to his level and slammed her lips onto his.

Amu's eyes widened widely. '_This bastard too?'_ She pulled away. She was about to slap him but decided against it. If she hit an injured person, it would cause too much trouble, not like the glaring fan girls weren't enough trouble already. She stood up and glared at him.

He would get it from her one day. Just not yet. It wasn't in her to hit an injured person, no matter how much she hated them.

She walked back to the classroom, trying to clear her thoughts when she heard a jazz piece being played by a duet of a piano and saxophone. She followed the noise and ended up being led to an abandoned music room. She entered quietly and leaned against the door, closing her eyes. She listened to the music, swaying slightly to the beat.

The songs constantly reminded her of New Orleans, a city in Louisiana she had gone to during her vacation two years ago. Luckily, had arrived during Mardi Gras, a fantastic festival dedicated to food, fun, and partying. It had been a great memory. The music ended too quickly to Amu. She opened her eyes, only to be faced by Nagihiko on the sax and Kairi on the piano. She cursed. Her ability to attract the Guardians was unparalleled and she didn't like it. But she had to admit, the two did play wonderfully.

"What are you doing here Hinamori-san?" Nagihiko asked. He was kneeling down, placing the saxophone back into its respected place, his beautiful braided hair dangling beside him.

"Nothing. I just followed the music." Kairi just looked at her and closed the piano lid.

"You're done?" she asked surprised. "Don't quit just because I'm here." Nagihiko laughed.

"We need to get back to class. Study hall ends in a few minutes." Amu looked at her watched and blushed. He was right.

"I-I'll leave first," she muttered, and walked outside. The boys followed close behind.

"May we walk with you?" Kairi asked politely. She looked at him suspiciously. He seemed polite enough but then again, he might just be like those other boys. Ruthless.

She nodded lightly. She would just have to keep on guard.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a while. It was broken by Kairi.

"Amu-chan."

"It's Hinamori-san to you."

"Hinamori-san, is your arm alright?" She looked at the bandages and nodded.

"They're fine why?"

"They looked a bit nasty before. That's all," Nagi interrupted. He wasn't going to let Kairi hog Amu all to himself. At least, not when he was around.

"So Amu, what class do you have next?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious, that's all."

"Tea ceremonies."

"Really? I have it too," Kairi interrupted.

'_Damn. I have a class with a Guardian again.' _"That's nice."

"Isn't it?"

'_No. Not it is not,'_ thought Nagi and Amu.

"Quite a coincidence," she replied. She didn't feel like lying so she would just beat around the bush.

"It's not a coincidence Hinamori-san." The two people turned to look at him. Kairi looked into Amu's eyes. "It's fate."

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. Fate his butt. '_What is with the cheesiness anyway?'_

"I don't believe in fate."

"I do." Kairi smiled. They had arrived at the classroom. The bell rang and she could feel a slight relief come to her chest. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door, but not before noticing the glances given to her by the Guardians. She sighed. Her superawesomefantasticcoolio-ishness day had gone bad with three kisses. Damn those boys. Damn them to hell.

* * *

There was meant to be no offense to all pairings. All injuries and hate thoughts are all just Amu's hatred and getting kissed and everything getting to her. Plus, I felt like poking fun at people for a bit. _**I HAD TO REVISE THESE SEVERAL TIMES! SORRY FOR THAT!**_

**OMFG THIS IS THIS MOST REVIEWS I HAVE EVER GOTTEN(: IT MADE ME SO HAPPY SO I DECIDED TO PUT MOMENTS FOR ALL OF THEM IN THIS CHAPTER(: And because I had to write more, I decided to take another day to write it. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! My longest chapter ever!**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY DEAR READERS!(:**


	13. Tea Ceremony Revenge

HEY EVERYONE!

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who:

**Favorited This Story:**

Rosara1bunny

MadHatterBreak

Soccer-Idol-Star

RomanticaKH1

Yuki Chidarake

MaddiLuvsYou

iPurple

Cherry-Blossom-Forevs XD

devils address

_Reviewed This Story:_

**AMUTOforever305** – Oh. My. God. BREATH WOMAN BREATH! NO DYING ON ME OR I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY! I DON'T NEED SOMEONE TO DIE WHILE READING THIS! I'M NOT A STORY MURDERER!

**XxLuckyCloverxX – ** Haha, I just decided to put random stuff into it and yes, the strut was intentional, so was fattie, and butt, but (haha) I think fate was because I was thinking about Neji XD AND YOU'RE A HUNGER GAMES FAN TOO! God! That is amazing! I can't wait for the movie and I swore that if they had open auditions, I would go to them no matter what!

**kawaii-amuto-4-life** – Yeah… I hope you I didn't offend you on that but I decided to poke some fun at Ikuto XD I'm thinking I should've described the kiss with Amu more, as like… compensation for making fun of him a bit, even though that's all I could come up with. I decided butt looking would make it kinda funny.

**Rosara1bunny – **Nopers. I don't hate Ikuto. I just, don't think he's as far above on the cool level as a lot of the other characters. And whew! Sorry if it offended you as an Amuto lover. I just decided since half the stories don't involve teasing Ikuto and usually involve dissing Tadase, I'd get revenge for some Tadase lovers and be the first person to kinda embarrass Ikuto, in a way(:

**Otaku-Bookworm222** – As you requested princess(: Actually, I was planning on THIS chapter being totally Kairi, since well, this IS his class with Amu-chan (each of the people have a class dedicated to a Guardian and Amu, minus Nagi because he has after school). This chapter is going to have many surprises for Kairi so I hope you enjoy it.

**bma925 **– As a matter of fact, the only one able to score something is Nagi, and its only a dance. NekoKnight217 had suggested them all kissing her and I thought it'd be fun. I feel bad that it took me like 5-10 chapters to actually get to the idea though. I'm not sure if I'm going to do anything about Yaya and a make-over but I'm thinking about doing something during the play, you know, ballerina(; and I have BIG plans for Utau. I don't really think Utau and a make-over would really go good cuz I think she's pretty enough.

**Kam3910** – I'm wondering, do you like or hate Ikuto? I can tell you're not a big fan of Tadase or Kairi. I really thank you for your two lovely preferences. Personally, I love them both. I love Nagi's kindness and all but I just love Kuukai's happy-go-lucky personality. They're both… refreshing in a way(: I loved the nicknames too! I decided to kinda make them obvious but not like in the story. I hope that makes sense. Nahhh… probably doesn't.

**fearless-sparrow** – I just figured out that this story is going to be a lot longer than I thought, kind of like novel level so I'm kind of freaking out right now. There will definitely be a lot of Amuto moments but a lot of the other ones so I hope you keep an open mind about the other pairings. No, that doesn't mean it won't end Amuto but then again, it might end up as one of the other pairings.

**RomanticaKH1** – (Chapter 1) Of course! Amu is Amu(:

(Chapter 2) I'm glad you enjoyed it! I got my first rocks :P

(Chapter 3) I'm thinking that she could probably kick my *** too. She powns. I think It'd take me forever to get to the beams at the top and I don't think I could flip on them either. I'd freak. I have height-phobia when there's no other support around me XD Plus, I love girls who kick boys who underestimate them. I do it all the time :P

(Chapter 4) Haha, when I kick some guys butt, I always use that saying! (the heels one) It makes everything even better(:

(Chapter 8) I know, but considering the fact that Nadeshiko is her only friend, that she hasn't seen in forever, she couldn't help but be desperate, therefore, kisses.

(Chapter 10) Lolzers! I love laughing and it sucks that this is your second favorite but I plan on overrunning your first favorite :P What story is it if you don't mind me asking that is? And please don't die of laughter. I love making people laugh and all but, well, I don't need dead readers O_o But please, enjoy the story ^_^

(Chapter 12) Oh, she'll get to the revenge eventually!

**freakyvampirecatgirl** – Righttttt(: I am super forgetful XD A solar powered laptop? I want oneeee! And the updating isn't really that fast, I actually end up thinking about the story usually every second of the day. Usually when I'm trying to fall asleep, I try to think of new things to put into each chapter but it takes me forever to write. I'm usually up super late writing it and then updates are probably gonna slow once high school starts in a few days.

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover** – I'm sorry I didn't make it clear enough _ And Tadase-kun, a tom boy? I've never heard anyone think that Tadase was a tomboy but that works for me(: and yes, Nagi is a cross dresser and I don't find anything wrong with it, it reminds me of Aoi from Kaichou wa Maid-sama, quite a bit, especially the blue hair and stuff. I love Aoi-chan too as well as Yukimura and Misaki's childhood friend Hinata (he should be coming soon). I'm thinking they would be great friends too(: I adore Yukimura-kun! I think he is just the cutest guy ever! And that sounds like a great word(: Tea ceremony = cake and dinglehoppers :P

**i-karote** – Okaie! Will do(: And nice suggestion. Hope you like how it turned out ^_^ I couldn't do their uniforms since they're black and red :P But the kimono suggestion was a definite go. And thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me karote-chan!

**KekoNeko** – I hate Rima's getting beat up but yes, it had to happen for the story to go on(: Yes, Amu isn't super human and she does think things through. Sometimes :P Ikuto does look at his butt and he has a strut, as pointed out to myself when I went crazy at like three in the morning, Kairi can be loud (samurai loudness), poor Tadase does have asthma which he carries during P.E. and which is why he looks all wimpy, and Kuukai was a chubby kid which makes me laugh. I love being educated, until you get pulled down by an idiot and they attempt to beat you with their experience and what you learned doesn't help you at all. O_O Yes, it has happened to me.

**Fail4Ninjas** – Yupperz(: I used the line. I like reviews(: They make me happy, especially when I get a random one from someone new in the middle of the week(: Yes, scary girls *shivers* Nope, never happened to me but well, this is a rich people school. The bullying should be as abnormal as the people. I love make-overs, even though I hate make up O_O yeah, I'm that weird. Minus lip gloss. It smells good. The guys are funny(: I love themmm and I love the kisses. They made me happy, even though I'm thinking I should've elaborated but watch them get their butts kicked later :P I love SNSD too! I wish they'd tour in the USA and thanks for reviewing(:

**NekoKnight217** – (Chapter 5) Teehee(: I love some yuri/yaoi moments :P And hmm…. I don't think I thought about that. I think Amu-chan is going to question her about that. I wonder what Nagi's answer is going to be… :P Unintentional suggestion XD

(Chapter 12) You think so too! Well, actually, I was thinking and I was getting all hyper and I went kind of crazy and it made me have this kind of umm… epiphany XD And thank you for the compliment! :O A chef? I've attempted cooking. Turns out, I'm more of a baker kind of person ^.^ AND OMFG I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED! THANK YOU SO MUCHHH! I can't see your e-mail address though O_O it wouldn't quite show up. Anyway, what kind of recipes would you like?

– Yeah… school started Thursday and there've been so many things to do. I think I'll have to start updating once every two weeks and make up for the stories during holidays.

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

Rosara1bunny

Otaku-Bookworm222

Soccer-Idol-Star

RomanticaKH1

NekoKnight217

Mysticchowz

Melissa Mizuki

Cherry-Blossom-Forevs XD

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

Otaku-Bookworm222

RomanticaKH1

Rosara1bunny

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

RomanticaKH1

Rosara1bunny

SailorCosmicRose

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up EVENTUALLY.**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 13**

**No POV**

Amu walked into the classroom and the first thing she noticed were the clothing racks on the wall. She placed her bag on one of the kotatsu tables and headed over to it, hands in her pocket. She lifted up one of the garments to examine it. '_White Kimonos eh?'_ She placed the kimono back onto the rack. She sat at the place her seat occupied, since all the other seats had been filled. Amu looked at the four people in her "group". There was Yamabuki Saaya, Yuiki Yaya, and Sanjo Kairi. '_Gah, another Guardian. And that crazy girl. Does god hate me that much?' _She sighed silently.

"Welcome to our class Hinamori Amu-san!" A beautiful boy with pitch black hair tied loosely by the side of his face knelt down, took her hand, and kissed it. Amu blushed and yanked her hand back, holding it close to her chest.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" The man just laughed lightly. Some fan girls squealed.

"I am your teacher, Akano Haku. Most people call me Akano-sensei but you may call me Haku. It's a pleasure to have another lovely lady in our class."

Amu stared at him then leaned over a bit to Yaya and whispered, "He's kidding right?"Yaya shook her head and sighed. Amu groaned. Another nut ball and he wasn't even part of the Guardians, he was her teacher! "How old is he?"

"He's was supposed to be a senior but he graduated early and became our teacher."

"So, my lady, let's go on with class!" He pointed to the rack. "Please go change into the desired uniform." The class shifted and swiftly changed into the garments. Amu sighed but followed the others. After about ten minutes, the entire class was settled down in their proper positions.

Haku sat opposite to his pupils. "Remember class, grace and poise class. You must remain in this constant position," he pointed to his sitting manner, "and you must have great precision or the entire ceremony will be disrupted as will the flow of chi." Some students in the class mouthed the last few words.

"Get to work class! Two people at the table will start while the other two observe. After you're done, you will switch spots. This will be practice but do make sure you keep yourself at a reasonable pace. Now, go!" Haku-sensei whipped out a fan and fanned himself, watching his pupils start.

Amu pulled out a number from a hat. '_Two. I guess I'm watching.'_ She looked at her other partner's sheets. Kairi and Yaya would do the ceremony first while her and Saaya would watch.

Amu sat opposite Yaya while Saaya sat opposite Kairi. Yaya's hand headed for the jar of grounded tea but quickly took a glance at Amu. She shook her head and Yaya's hand stopped moving and she froze. She couldn't remember what to do and she started hyperventilating a bit. Amu calmly leaned over to her and whispered in her ear to head for the water. Yaya smiled thankfully.

Kairi worked with perfection, not missing a single step. Saaya just fan girled around him with stars in her eyes. Kairi glanced over quickly and watched Amu give Yaya tips and directions. Saaya saw the glance and started fuming. She was trying to take her man and for that, she was going to pay.

After half of the class had passed, they switched places. Amu made the tea quickly and perfectly. It was like she had done it her entire life. Saaya glared at her as Kairi stared. She gripped the tea cup and suddenly she had an idea.

She quickly finished making the tea and stood up "accidentally" tripping over her kimono. The tea flew across the floor and landed on Amu, drenching the front of her attire. The tea cup fell to the ground with a shatter. Amu glared at her. Saaya smirked back.

Kairi looked at the exchange but then noticed that Amu's undergarments could be seen through the kimono. He looked around the classroom. It seemed as if all the other boys in the class had noticed too. He could already see blood coming out some of their noses. Haku-sensei quickly stood up and headed towards Amu, another robe in hand.

He handed the robe to Amu, being careful not to let her see his face. "Go change in the back." Amu took it and thanked him. She walked to the back room but not before glaring at Saaya again. '_Damn jealous fan girls.'_

Amu quickly got dressed and came back out. The boys drooled. The kimono was a lot shorter than the other, but it covered up the necessary spots. Amu sat down carefully and looked over at Saaya who had finished her ceremony. She smirked.

"Honey," she said sweetly, "you did the ENTIRE ceremony wrong. If you look at the tea, its too powdery, which would be why when the tea 'accidentally' slipped and hit me, there were little clumps. Also, there wasn't enough water in it." The people in the class clamored over to look at the cup. Amu had been right. Saaya glared at her and she smirked back.

Haku interrupted. "Class! Since we're done with practice, you may now enjoy your teas and some of the snacks from the back table." The kids rushed towards the desert cart.

Amu followed Saaya and whispered to her, "If you're going to do revenge, at least try to make it look like an accident." She walked towards the table and whispered something to her classmates. They looked at her then walked to other kids and whispered something. Saaya just rolled her eyes and headed towards the utensils.

A girl walked near Saaya and asked, "Can I have a dinglehopper?"

Saaya looked at her curiously. "A… dinglehopper?"

The girl just rolled her eyes. "Yes. A dinglehopper?"

"What's that?" The girl rolled her eyes again.

"Never mind." And she walked away. Saaya didn't notice the girl wink at Amu before leaving the table. A boy walked up towards Saaya and asked her the same question.

"What's a dinglehopper?" she asked again and received the same response. The process happened a third time. A fourth person came up and she finally lost it.

She screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS A DINGLEHOPPER?" Everyone in the class looked at her strangely and then started laughing. Saaya's face turned a bright shade of red and then she finally realized something. She looked at Amu to see her smirking at her. Amu waved lightly and walked towards one of the people standing near the utensils.

"Can you give me a dinglehopper?" The boy nodded and handed Amu a fork. She walked passed Saaya and laughed loudly at her.

"Now that's, what I call a revenge. I could've done worse you know. Be careful not to let it happen again, Yamabuki-san."

**Sorry for the REALLY late update but well, my life has been super hectic. First off, I am starting school again. I'm a freshie and I am directionally challenged. It does not go well with a really big campus. Second off, my house has lost power and ALL my writing so this is the SECOND rewrite of what I could remember. Third of, MY INTERNET IS NOT WORKING! So umm… GOMENESAIIIII *bows***

**I had to write it really quick so I'm sorry if its not as exciting as before. I'm going to have to take two weeks to update now. I'm really sorry about this guys!**

_Crazy in Pink peoples:_

**anime-lover211** who favorited – I'm very glad it made you laugh ^.^ Thanks for reading lover-chan!

**AmuKuroNekoHime** who put this under favorite stories – Yay! I'm happy you loved it! One of my soon to be many crabble fics ^.^

**Rosalind du Coudray** who favorited Crazy in Pink


	14. Mouth Rapists:

HEY EVERYONE!

**THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE AND THE NEXT ONE AND MAYBE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE DEDICATED TO **_**KUUKAI SOUMA **_**FOR HIS BIRTHDAY WHICH WAS ON AUGUST 17****TH****! BECAUSE I'M A SLACKER, I'M LIKE THREE WEEKS LATE BUT OH WELL! And happy birthday to anim3gurl aka my sister :P Her birthday's today XD**

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who:

**Favorited This Story:**

demyx-axelfan

anime-lover211

MidnightWolfe-IceBlueMoonAngel

_Reviewed This Story:_

**Mermain123** – Don't worry, we'll get to the warming up, and besides, its only her first day(: Don't forget, Amu's going to be singing for the dance so there's her chance. So the song you want her to sing is colorful heartbeat? It shall be done ^.^

**Kam3910** – Why thank you(: I had to incorporate the funny word in there some when and I decided, hey, let's make it a really BIG part of this chapter. They all have good points though so you can't really HATE any of them. I actually have yet to meet anyone who hates Kuukai or Nagihiko O_O

– Thanks for keeping up with this! I love youuuu(:

**bma925** – Haha, definitely like Narumi. I love Narumi though. He's adorable! Caute… interesting way to say cute but I like it(:

**Yuki Chidarake** – Nope, not really talented. I'm failing all my English essays so teehee(: Yeah, but well, Saaya started it. I think I'll make her a good guy later in the story. MUCH later. I'm thinking of changing the bad girl to Lulu, just because I don't like her. At all . OMFG YOU KILLED THE ZOMBIE FAN-GIRLS! WOO!

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover** - :O Nice quote(: Where'd you get it? And I will definitely use it! I know right! Yukimaru and Kanou-kun. I like Yukimura though. He just has this adorable innocence about him!

**i-karote** - :O I'll definitely use that. After the school day is over which'll probably be quite a few chapters away .

**KekoNeko** – Lolzers. I think a lot of people want to slap Saaya silly but then again, that's just the way she's been raised you know? It might be her fault. This doesn't mean I like the way she acts though O_O

**XxLuckyCloverxX** – OMFG I want to audition for the part of Katniss. I think it'd be amazing! I'm having the book delivered to my house the day of release(: I even have an actual mockingjay pin. It makes me happy(:

**Cherry-Blossom-Forevs XD** – OMFG I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRYYYYYYY TT^TT If you want, I can put some Kairi moments in Kuukai's birthday thing and then dedicate like two chapters to him after this O_O Is that okay? PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEEE .

**anime-lover211** – Yup. She seems to have this entire evil revengey blonde (even though she's not) thing going on with her. I'm going to make her smarter later and maybe even make her a good guy and making Lulu the new villain on like, a whole different level. Depending on whether or not the readers are okay with it O_O

**Fail4Ninjas** - -_- DANG IT! I don't live in Los Angeles. I life in Louisiana so its like :/ I like the teacher though XD You're going to find out a secret about him later so yeah… Really? GOOD LUCK TO YOU GUYS THEN! I haven't been at school a week and I already have tons of homework, four tests, and like essays. Major bummatizing.

**RomanticaKH1** – No prob! I absolutely love reviewing back to people. It gives me stuff to do and it makes a nice break too. I'm going to read it. Then write. And beat it. I semi-guarantee (gives me a 50 percent chance). The story had better watch out cuz I'm stealing one of its readers!

**Lucy** – Haha. Same here. I only read stories according to the pairings I like and Kuukamu is definitely a favorite. I've been updating slowly because of school but since you took the time to find and read my story a few weeks after I updated, I will(: Thanks Lucy!

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

chocolates an strawberrys

Yuki Chidarake

demyx-axelfan

_MidnightWolfe-IceBlueMoonAngel_

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

demyx-axelfan

anime-lover211

_MidnightWolfe-IceBlueMoonAngel_

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up EVENTUALLY.**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 14**

**No POV**

Amu laid on the roof of the school and sighed. _'Thank god for lunch.' _She put one of her hands over her eyes and stared at the clouds. Shikamaru definitely had the right idea. Complete silence. It was nice for once.

The door swung open and Amu looked towards it. Rima scampered into the room quickly and shut the door. Her face was a bright red color and she was heaving heavily. Amu stood up quickly.

"You alright Rima-chan?" She nodded. She slid to the ground.

"Yup. Just," She inhaled sharply. "Dandy."

"Dandy is such a handy word."

"You rhymed."

"Yup. Come sit over here with me." Rima slid into the shade. "So why were you running?"

Rima gulped. "Fan boys."

Amu laughed. "Yeah. They can be a handful sometimes. You just have to get used to it. And learning some martial arts wouldn't hurt either." She winked.

"I'll take that in mind." Rima heaved. Silence. "So do you always stay here on breaks?"

"Abso-posi-lutely. It's peaceful and you don't have to worry about anyone bothering you."

"True." The girls sat in the shade and just talked about anything and everything. Rima learned that Amu had claustrophobia and when she was little, she had dreamed of being a professional ninja. Amu had learned that Rima had an obsession with kool-aid and that she wanted to be a professional comedian but she had to study to become a lawyer to help support her family. They talked about their families, their favorite foods, their favorite memories, their fears until another loud burst came from the door.

"Hide me!" Kairi yelped and hid behind Amu. All of a sudden, a trail of fan girls emerged from the door. Amu sighed. So much for her secret hiding spot.

"Hinamori-sama! Please back away from Sanjo-sama!" Amu looked at Kairi's pleading eyes. Maybe she should help him out… she stepped to the side, revealing the green haired guardian. Nahhh. He killed her favorite spot so she was going to get her revenge. Sanjo looked at the girls with horrified expressions.

"Go get 'em tigers!" Amu said to the girls. The girls made a bee line for the bishi, candy and flowers in hand.

"Sanjo-sama! Please go to the Valentine's dance with me!"

"Don't listen to her Sanjo-sama! Please go with me!"

"No, please go with me! I love you Sanjo-sama!"

Rima and Amu just sat on the sidelines watching everything unfold.

"Do you think we should save him?" Rima asked, nibbling on a piece of bread. She was sharing lunch with Amu since she hadn't had time to pack one. Amu had generously offered to bring her one and after much protest, she had agreed.

"Nahhh. Hand me the octopus sausage will you? Thanks. I fink we sould wait. It's twoo fwunny." Amu said, her mouth full of food.

"Tis true. But I think his face is turning the color of his hair. Oh! This alfredo is really good. I think we should've heated it up though."

"I'll keep that in mind. And really? Let me see." Amu stood up and just as Rima had said, Kairi had turned green. Amu sat down. "You're right." She grabbed a strawberry and popped it into her mouth.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Amu looked at the sky thoughtfully.

"I dunno. He brought fan girls into my private lunch area. This is my revenge."

Rima cocked her head to the side. "Can't you just find another one."

"I'm too lazy." Amu laughed. Rima stood up.

"I seriously think we should help him. He looks really desperate." Amu looked at the boy and sighed.

"Fine. You stay here. These girls can get really tough." Amu rolled up her jacket sleeves to her forearms. She jumped into the pile of girls, successfully pulling out the air-deprived guardian. "Let's run before they catch on Sanjo-san." She took his hand and jumped over the railing of the roof, winking at Rima.

Amu grabbed one of the branches of the trees and felt a sharp tug on her arm. "You okay Sanjo-san?" She asked, looking down.

"Hai." He said, out of breath. He was holding onto Amu's hand for dear life. "You could've came earlier though."

"You're lucky I even came Sanjo-san."

"Hai hai." He looked down. "So how are we gonna get off of this tree?"

"Climb of course." She swung him onto the branch which he held onto. She swung herself on the branch near by and started climbing down. She noticed Kairi hadn't moved an inch from his spot. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just catching my breath." He shakily climbed down. About ten feet off the ground, he slipped. He landed on top of a body.

"Get off me will ya?" the voice said. The boy's eyes opened to reveal glittering emerald orbs. "What the hell Kairi? You nearly killed me!"

Kairi stood up. "Well, thanks for saving my life." He turned to Amu and bowed in a princely fashion (you know the semi-proposing stance with one hand kind of bent to the direction of the stomach and the other hand bent to the back). "And thank you Hinamori-hime, for saving me from those fan girls." He took her hand and kissed it. She immediately pulled her hand back and wiped it on her skirt.

"There was no need for… _that_." She said, trying to hold back her disgust. She took a quick glance at the one of the bystanders and her eyes widened. '_It's one of the THEM!_' She thought. Amu ran up to the boy and punched him straight in the jaw. "You mouth rapist!" She yelled. The boy just smirked at her, clutching the red hand print on his face.

"It's not mouth raping if the victim wanted it too," he replied cheekily.

"I didn't want to kiss you Souma-san! I would NEVER kiss you willingly!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Amu was quickly tugged away from the orange haired bishi. "Kairi. Give her back!"

"No. Now if you will excuse us." He dragged Amu away. Kuukai chased after them and Kairi dragged Amu even faster. Soon, they were in an all out game of tag.

Kairi dragged Amu behind one of the trashcans and covered her mouth. She saw Kuukai run past and after hearing his footsteps fade away, Kairi released her mouth.

"What was that for?" Amu hissed.

"I'm sorry. It just looked as if you didn't like him very much and I was afraid he'd bother you." Amu's eyes softened a bit.

"Oh. It's true, I don't like him. After all, he did steal a kiss against my will. But the thing is, I was going to get my revenge on him."

"I think the slap did the trick." Amu shook her head.  
"No because he was smirking right afterwards. I wanna do something that'll make sure he'll never do it again." Kairi just stared at her.

'_Revenge on a guardian. That's a first.'_ Amu was thinking then she took a double take.

"Wait! You're one of his friends! I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" She face palmed her self.

"Don't worry. I won't tell. After all, he was at fault." Amu smiled at him lightly.

"At least you're better than those other three Sanjo-san."

"Which ones?"

"Souma-san, Tsukiyomi-san, and Hotori-san."

"What'd they do?" He muttered darkly.

"Same as Souma-san." Kairi mentally cursed his three friends. It wasn't even an entire day and they were already one step ahead of him. This, he did not like. Suddenly, something struck him. She was mad at them, therefore they weren't ahead of the game. Just the opposite. She hated them even more! He smirked inwardly. His friends may have gotten her attention before but the attention had degraded them immensely.

Kairi stood up and offered his hand to the pinkette. Amu took his hand quickly and pulled herself up. "Thanks but I really need to find Souma-san." She walked a few steps and then froze. "You wouldn't know where he would be by any chance?"

"Probably hanging by the garden by the soccer field. Beware the fan girls." Amu laughed.

"I will. Thanks Kairi." She smiled, waved, and walked off. Kairi blushed. Yup. He was a step ahead of the game. She didn't hate him and she had called him by his first name. It was definitely a good day. A good day indeed. He walked off smiling with red tints on his cheeks.

**Soccer Field Garden**

Amu stalked into the garden like a mad woman. She had spotted the spiky orange headed teen who was being fed by a group of model-like fan girls. She rolled her eyes. She stood in front of the group and mid-feed.

Kuukai was about to be fed when there was a gigantic shadow blocking the sun. He looked up to see Amu and he smirked. He signaled to the fan girls to hold the food and he sat up against the tree. One leg out was out-stretched, the other bent up. One of his arms rested on the propped knee.

"Couldn't stay away from my irresistible charm, princess?" Amu rolled her eyes.

"Shut up fatty. You're coming with me." She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him behind the soccer field bleachers. She threw him to the floor and placed her foot on top of his stomach.

"You bastard."

"Oh, still angry about the kiss huh?"

"Oh, you have NO idea."

"It's not like it was your first, right?" Amu blushed. He had hit right on the mark. "It was?" He asked, shocked. "I just thought, since you're so popular and everything, that you'd have yours given away already!"

Amu glared at him. "You shouldn't have assumed! A girl's first kiss is really important!" She jabbed the heel of her foot harder into his chest.

"I know. I've heard it several times. But you know, out of all the kisses I've had, yours was… how should I put it, the most mind-blowing." Kuukai said, struggling. Amu blushed again.

"That's just because your company works under mine. I'm an heiress, of course it'd be different." Kuukai shook his head.

"No. I didn't mean it was different. I said mind-blowing. There's a difference."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is. Different is like a kiss with an ice cube and lemon in your mouth. That's different. Yours was mind-blowing as in I got butterflies and fireworks floating around in my stomach when it happened."

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You are!" Kuukai took her leg, and flipped her onto her back. He straddled her, holding her hands above her head.

"I don't think you even WANT to go there."

She glared at him and tried to get him off but she couldn't. He was definitely stronger than he looked. "Oh, but I will."

"Then I guess I'll have to prove you wrong." And with that, Kuukai leaned in and claimed her lips for the second time in one day. Amu's eyes widened and she struggled widely but to no avail.

Kuukai pressed his lips to hers even harder. He could feel the fireworks and butterflies from before return, but with more power. It was a simple kiss but it did so much more than it should have. It hadn't occurred to him that Amu was running out of air until he felt her go limp under his arms. He released her lips and she gasped for air. Her chest inhaled and exhaled quickly and he blushed.

Amu's hair was strewn around her head like a halo of pink. A beautiful pink color that no one but her could pull off. Her usual pale face now had a bright red hue to it due to lack of oxygen and her lips, they were plump and open. Her honey-colored orbs were wide and gave her a cute, doe-eyed look.

Kuukai looked at her and he could feel the butterflies and fireworks reignite. He had never met anyone as cute and interesting as her and he sure as hell wasn't going to give her to anyone else. He didn't like her… no. He just thought she was different and interesting. Nothing else. Besides, his pride was on the line so it wouldn't hurt to kill two birds with one stone. In order to win her over, he'd have to win her over slowly which would probably mean not getting on her nerves.

"Get off me you freakin' mouth rapist! Stupid fatty!" Amu screamed. Kuukai jumped off her quickly, realizing something. He quickly started bowing.

"Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai!" he collapsed on the ground gripping his hair. "W-Was I… Was I that bad?" Amu just sat up and looked at him confused, but still a bit suspicious.

"What do you mean?"

"My kiss. Was it that bad?"

She snarled. "Well, I wouldn't know since you practically mouth raped me again!"

"Would you PLEASE stop calling me a mouth rapist?"

"Why? You are!"

"It's just… well… you…" He mumbled something under his breath.

"What? Speak louder?" He mumbled a bit louder but she still couldn't understand him.

"Fine. If you don't want to say it then I'm leaving." She turned but her wrist was caught by Kuukai.

"You… were…" he took a deep breath, "were my first kiss too." She froze.

"You're lying!" she whispered. He had just told her a secret no one else had known and… she thought he was lying.

"I'm not." He said earnestly.

"You are! You keep lying to me! Stop it! That's why I don't trust guys like you!" She yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm not lying! I'm not! Please… believe me…" She turned and looked straight into his eyes. He was telling the truth. She could tell.

"Then… why'd you say you kissed other girls? You still lied to me Souma. You still lied."

"It's just… It's… embarrassing you know?" He collapsed on the floor and started pulling out grass. "If you're popular, people just assume you're… you know… experienced. Even when you're not so you have no choice but to make stuff up."

"You had a choice. You chose the wrong one Souma-san." She sat down next to him, staring at the sky.  
"I know but I can't change it now."

"You can. It'd just take a while."

"I know." Silence.

"Souma-san."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I'm not sure. You're just different." She laughed.

"Yes. I'm as different as girls can get. Pink hair, heiress to the biggest company in the world. Yup. Nothing normal about me."

"That's not what I mean."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you mean?"

"You may not have noticed it but… you have this kind of aura around you."

"An aura? Oh really?"

"Yeah. It just… attracts people to you."

"You're lying to me again."

"I'm not lying. I don't see why you keep saying that!"

"You mouth raped me."

"Again with the mouth raping!"

"You did!"

"I admit it! I kissed you twice! That's not mouth raping!"

"It is if it's against your will."

"Fine, I'm sorry okay? I promise I won't do it again."

"I'll hold you to that fatty." Kuukai's eye twitched.

"Again with the nicknames? First mouth rapist, then fatty?"

"Nope. Fatty came first."

"It doesn't matter!"

"It's my revenge so leave it."

"Okay princess." She glared. "So you can call me fatty and I can't call you princess?"

"Yup!"

"That's not fair!"

"You robbed me off my first kiss."

"You robbed me too!"

"You kissed me first!"

"Tis true."

"You have no good come backs."

"I do!"

"No you don't."

"You're right. I don't. Against you anyway."

"Exactly!" Silence.

"Girls will usually choose beauty over brains if given the chance. Only because boys rarely use their brains, rather using eyes to see their true beauty. Is this quote true?" Kuukai asked Amu suddenly.

"Where'd you hear it?"

"I read it in a book once. I just wanted to know if it was true."

"Hmm… I guess it depends… on the kind of girl you're talking to."

"Fine. Do you think this quote relates to you?"

"Halfway. If it were me, I'd choose a guy whose nice, smart, funny, and treats everyone around him right. The beauty would just be an added bonus. That's the way I think of it. But it's true. Boys don't use their brains to find girls with inner beauty. They just use their eyes. That's why I don't like half of your species."

"That's understandable. From an honest stand point, do you think I'm that type of person?"

She looked at him for a bit then looked back at the sky. "Honestly. I don't know."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm. You just showed me that there's more to meet the eye so why should I judge you if I don't know you?"

"That's pretty smart. From my standpoint, you're a smart and beautiful girl." Amu blushed.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself."

"Even after the stolen kisses?"

"Even after the stolen kisses. It's weird. I was so mad at you before but now… I'm just kind of… seeing you in a different light."

"That's great! I wouldn't like you to think of me in a bad way."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously. '_Is it because I could ruin his family?'_

"Because. I want to be your friend," Kuukai said grinning. Amu's heart jumped. His response was so… innocent and unexpected.

'_Yes, there was definitely more than meets the eye with some people,' _Amu thought. Maybe getting to know Kuukai wouldn't be bad after all.

**Two or three more chapters of Kuukai then my promised two chapters of Kairi(: And then on to Ikuto!**

**I've been scoping out possible famous k-pop husbands. So far, my favorite is Taemin from shinee (he's just too cute with his long hair and he's smexi talented), followed by (in no particular order) Jung Min and Kim Joong from ss501, G-Dragon (big bang), Mir and Joon (mblaq), Dong Woon from b2st. Yup, all my future husband candidates. Look 'em up. I swear, hottest bishies on earth(:**

**Anyway, I finally got time to write this cuz well, it's a three day weekend so I finally got time(: I tried to make this as long as possible as repayment. Hope you liked it! I know Amu is kinda too nice in this chapter but I got too lazy making her mean. Besides, it's not like she's heartless. She's fine talking to them, as long as their aren't perverted or following her for many or any of that. **

**Thanks to **__ **who favorited **Crazy in Pink


	15. Fashion, Trashcans, and Volcanos

HEY EVERYONE!

**THIS CHAPTER IS STILL DEDICATED TO KUUKAI SOUMA FOR HIS BIRTHDAY TRIBUTE! AND THIS ENTIRE STORY IS DEDICATED TO AMU HINAMORI WHOSE BIRTHDAY IS ON SEPTEMBER 24****TH****. Well, dedicating the entire story to Amu because well, she's the main character :P**

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who:

**Favorited This Story:**

Meatbunluver

AmutoForever

Sasuke and sakura fan

Gkanimefan

Zenophobiaz

xXxAyamexXx

_Reviewed This Story:_

– Yup. Definitely a fan of Shinee. Taemin is my hubbyyy for life XD

**RomanticaKH1** – Don't worry! Ikuto'll be doing some great stuff when his time comes(:

**Fail4Ninjas** – Haha, yup. I just love giving hints but sometimes, its hard to keep track of 'em :/ I've been going to school for almost a month. It's weirddd. Yup, Kairi. He wasn't the loose one though. Kuukai is. I'm glad you liked the very brief kiss XD

** – **Don't worry! This one's full of Kuukamu moments(: Haha, bomb sauce. That's a pretty beast word(:

**bma925 – **O_o Typo where? Oh. And don't worry. Rima'll play a big part in this chapter!

**Meatbunluver** – New reviewer! Yes! *pops fireworks* Anyway, I'm happy. I love making people switch sides on pairings. It's funnn XD

**anime-lover211** – Yoooooo(: And Thanks!

**fearless-sparrow** – Glad you liked it!

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover** – Honestly… I wouldn't mind Kuukai being a mouth rapist ;) hahahahah. And you thought it up? That's pretty beast. I can't come up with anything like that cuz it ends up leading back to a quote I've heard before :/ And that's why I despise the male species . They don't know beauty is only skin deep. Haha. I bust out laughing when I read that quote. I'll definitely put it in this chapter!

**AMUTOforever305** – OMFG OMFG OMFG! NO DYING NO DYING! I DON'T NEED TO BE CONVICTED OF ANOTHER MURDER! AND WOO! I GOT AN AWESOME UPDATEEEE(:

**KekoNeko** – O_o I didn't actually mean an octopus sausage. If you look at some bentos. they have like little Vienna sausages cut to make them look like these cute little octopus things and they're adorable! I've attempted to make some. Didn't turn out so well… Anyway, yeah… That's Amu. But I think I would've done that to Kairi too O_O And yup, Rima's such a sweet little thing! –gushes- And yup, Kuukai isn't a complete playboy. He can be just as sweet as the next guy! I couldn't make Amu like, this insanely crazy heiress that every time she sees a guy, beats him up. Then we'd get no where in this story! Plus, she would've just transferred to an all girls school instead of a co-ed academy. Haha. I've actually done the entire "IT'S ONE OF THEM!" punching things before. It was funny XD

**XxLuckyCloverxX** – Trust me, you didn't spoil the book. I've already read it :P I ordered it to where it got to my house the day of release and I finished it in a record of a few hours. And nope, not adopted. They're actually Peeta and Katniss's children, Isabelle and Charlie (I think those were they're names). I've been letting a whole bunch of my friends read the book so it's been passed around like six times so far. Haha, I celebrated Kuukai's birthday like that too XD Except this time, no fireworks cuz I couldn't find any. Instead I got a can of diet coke and a mentos. Big explosion, let me tell ya!

**Cherry-Blossom-Forevs XD** – Don't worry! I love Kairi and I'm not going to let him fade. Actually… I wanna see if I can convert some people to Amuri fans. XD Or any other fans besides Amuto. And yes, it's perfectly legal to tell you my favorite. The story isn't based on my personal likings so there are no worries! My favorite guy would probably have to be Nagihiko. He's always been there for Amu and he's just the sweetest. He can dance, he can play sports, he's super nice, and just…. –gushes- Plus, I seem to have this thing to where I fall in love with the character whose just the friendly, best friend type. With long hair xD I seem to have this GIGANTIC fetish for guys with long hair. Like my favorite Shinee member, Taemin (and my future husband ;P) has this cute little ponytail and every time I see him I just go majorrrrr fan girl. I used to be in loveeeeeeee with Tadase but then Nagi came up and I was like, NO WAYY! And I pushed Tadase a side. I still love Tadase though. And Kuukai. I've always loved the baby faced prince charming and the happy go lucky guys but Nagi was like, a combination of both, for me anyway. I never really liked Ikuto much, but I never really hated him. I thought he was cute but it kinda freaked me out that he liked an elementary schooler when he's a high schooler. My first thought was pedo. Plus, he was working with the bad guy (even if he was forced), and he was just that mysterious pervert. I've never been too fond of those guys, even if he is kinda hot. And don't worry! I've gotten tons of those. Kairi, I loved him from the start! I thought he was the cutest thing (cuz of the samurai thing, majorly obsessed with ninjas) and his glasses, and his little confession. I thought he was just the shaaaa-est thing ever! But then he left and it kind of made me mad and lose interest. Actually, my sister is a MAJOR Kairi fan. She has this cute asian bishi with glasses fetish so Kairi is just her type. I think if Kairi were to be a real person, he'd probably be Mir from MBLAQ. I don't think anyone'll care about your ramble. People have different tastes so it shouldn't matter. I rambled about bad points in everyone. All the guys are going to be picked on at some point in my story. Anyway, that was a reallyyyyyy long ramble but then again, you gave me the longest review so I hope I answered your question. Oh yeah, and I'll TRY (no promises) to keep the chapters really long!

**ChinenxMelochan** – Don't worry! I love story creepers! Yushhh! Moments for everyone cuz they make everyone happy! WOOHOO! KPOP SISTAAAA!

**i-karote** – Whew! It will come up! And hahahahaha. Peace to you too!

**MidnightWolfe-IceBlueMoonAngel** – I'm glad you do! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**addimison2** – You think so? And thank you so much for reading both my stories!

**xXxAyamexXx** – MUAHAHAHAHA! I has continued!

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

Zenophobiaz

XXrimahikoloveXX

xXxAyamexXx

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

Meatbunluver

xXxAyamexXx

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up EVENTUALLY.**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 15**

**No POV**

Amu, Rima, and Kuukai walked into the Home Economics classroom, side by side. Kuukai was walking backwards telling jokes, Rima in a fit of giggles and Amu just smiling lightly. Amu had decided Kuukai was a good acquaintance so far so she let him stay there but if he tried ANYTHING, she'd kick him to the curb faster than he could say Quidditch. Yes, she had said Quidditch. She blamed Rima for getting her addicted to Harry Potter.

When they opened the door, the entire class went quiet. One of the famous Guardians was hanging out with not one, but TWO girls and not just ordinary ones either but the scholarship student and the most popular heiress in the world. Suddenly, the class went into a giant outburst.

"No! Why must you hang out with him Hinamori-sama?"

"Rima-sama! Why are you hanging out with Souma-sama?"

"Kuukai-sama! Please come hang out with us!"

"They don't look bad together."

"Rima and Kuukai look cute together."

"No! It must be Kuukai and Amu!"

"Kuukima!"

"No! Kuukamu!"

The trio just sat the desk farthest to the back and sighed. So troublesome. A second after the bell rang for classes to start, a giant blonde woman pranced into the room, a ruler in hand.

"Class! Start working on your projects!" She ordered harshly, hitting the nearest desk and breaking the ruler in half. She threw it into the trashcan and magically pulled out another one. The kids quickly scrambled to their spots, quickly grabbing random pieces of cloth and pins. Amu just stood against the wall silently.

The blonde teacher spotted her and sneered. "Well, if it isn't Hinamori Amu, the spoiled pinkette."

Amu just stood there nonchalantly. "Well if it isn't Koshi-something Tumire, the ugly loser from the trashcan." The lady turned bright red.

"It's Koshikawa Sumire you insolent brat and do not bring that up again! I am your teacher and I can get you suspended."

Amu retorted. "I'm your student you're harassing me and I can get your sorry butt fired." Her classmates had stopped working to watch the fight and all produced 'burnnnnn' sounds. They hated the teacher and would love to have seen her leave.

"The principal is a great friend of mine." She bellowed.

"The principal is my uncle." The lady turned white.

"H-He is?" She sputtered stupidly. Amu rolled her eyes.

"Hello! Hinamori Kaito. It's pretty obvious you know." She looked at her nails. "You're not that stupid are you?" And the teacher fainted. "Someone bring her to the infirmary or something please?" Two blushing boys came, lifted the teacher clumsily. The walked to the door, threw her into the hallway, then walked back in, dusting the hypothetical germs off of their hands. The class cheered. "Thank you. So what were we supposed to be doing anyway?" Amu asked.

"Making clothes for the Valentine's fashion show. The thing is, none of us know how to sew and what not. The class was pretty much her barking orders and us trying to figure out what the hell we were supposed to do."

"Well, failure teacher. I can't teach to save my life either. I guess I should just tell my uncle to get a better Home Ec. Teacher." She mumbled to herself. "Well, does anyone have any designs? Since you guys don't know how to sew and stuff yet, I'll do it. You draw kay?" her classmates saluted and headed for the pencil and paper.

Kuukai scribbled quickly on a paper and handed it to Amu. She scanned it, eyes wide. "Not bad Souma-san." Kuukai grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Really?"

"Nope. But I should've figured you'd be good at it, your mother being a designer and all." Kuukai's eye brow shot up.

"Stalking me now are you?"

"You wish. It's just common knowledge." Amu grabbed a fabric and sat down at the sewing machine. Her hands moved quickly and in a few minutes, the top piece of the uniform was finished.

"Dang! You're just as fast as my mom!"

Amu just kept sewing. "I did learn from her, after all."

"Really? My mom never teaches anyone!"

Amu just shrugged. She held out the skirt and placed it by the top. "Of course not. She's horrible at teaching." Kuukai laughed.

"True true. She tried to teach me how to cook eggs once. Ended up half the kitchen, burned to the ground."

Amu laughed. "She told me about that. And that the eggs ended up burnt and stuck to the roof of the house and it ended up smelling like rotten eggs afterwards." Kuukai laughed.

"Damn straight!" Amu placed the belt and headband onto the outfit. She examined it and nodded.

"So what was with the teacher?" Rima asked quietly. Amu jerked slightly. She had almost forgotten Rima was there.

"Oh nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing to me." Rima retorted.

Amu rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. We just happened to be at the same fashion competitions and I kicked her butt at all of them."

"And the trash can thing?"

"Oh. That? She ended up getting mad about one of her dresses and threw it in the trash then tried to retrieve it, only to fall inside. I just happened to be walking by with the paparazzi and well… the rest isn't hard to figure out." The class laughed at the story. Amu had spoken loudly enough for everyone to hear. "She's hated me since she first set sight on me." Amu stopped talking and quickly grabbed a pencil and paper. She scribbled down a design and quickly headed back to the machine.

All the class could hear was the click clacking of the sewing mechanism. Kuukai leaned over her shoulder. "Can I try?"

Amu shook her head. "No way."

"Oh come on! I've done it before."

"You could've told me that before! Go get one and help me start sewing the rest of the class's designs!" She cried desperately. There were over 37 designs that she had to sew, and counting.

Kuukai sighed and proceeded to follow her directions. The class was a mere blur of itself. People sketching and two people sewing like the wind. It was quiet when suddenly, a girl screamed.

"Holy mother of freaking penguins, he's bleeding!" The class turned to look at the girl who pointed at Kuukai. He had slipped his hand too far in and had sewed his finger a bit. Blood dripped down from his hand onto the clothes. Amu stopped sewing and sprang to her feet.

"Let me see your hand Souma-san!" She tried to grab his hand but he pulled it away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a mere flesh would!" He said quickly. He stuck his finger into his mouth to try to stop the bleeding.

"Stop quoting Monty Python and the Holy Grail and give Amu-chan your hand!" Rima said loudly. She tried to pry the finger from his mouth but it refused to budge.

"It's just bleeding a bit, that's all!" '_Damn stubborn boys won't take help if it hurts their damn pride.' _Rima came back with a first aid kid that had been located at the back of the classroom.

"Oh really? Then does it hurt when I do this?" She yanked the string that was dangling from his hand. Kuukai yelped in pain. "Flesh wound my ass!" She grabbed his hand and pulled out a pair of tweezers.

She plucked the strings out of his hand carefully, Kuukai wincing and examining her all the while. '_She's so pretty…_' Kuukai thought. The class just stared at the procedure.

"Oh, don't die Kuukai-sama!"

"Hinamori-sama! Help Kuukai-sama please!"

"Kuukaiiii-sammmaaaa!" the girls wailed.

"OH SHUT UP!" Rima cried out. "You're so noisy!" She quickly took over Amu's place and gauzed Kuukai's hand herself.

"There!" Rima said happily. "All finished!"

Amu patted Rima on the head lightly. "Good job Rima-chan!" Rima blushed lightly.

Kuukai headed back to the sewing machine but was pulled back by Amu again. "Oh no you don't mister!"

Kuukai rolled his eyes. "You're not my mother."

"No, but I'm a concerned classmate and its my duty to make sure you don't get hurt again. And spill blood on more designs." She picked up the bloodied up design with two fingers and dumped it in the trash.

"Awwwwww! You're worried about me!"

"No! I'm worried about these designs!"

Kuukai smirked. "You keep telling yourself that, princess."

Amu glared at him. "Shut up, fatty."

"Yes, but I've been taken care of and I'm going back to work." He tried to move but was pulled back by the collar, again.

"Sit. NOW!" Kuukai didn't move. Amu's eye twitched. "Souma…" she said menacingly. Kuukai just closed his eyes and whistled, trying to ignore the holes boring into his back. Amu grabbed Kuukai and threw him onto a chair. She took the duct tape that Rima had supplied, and wrapped him up. She clapped the imaginary dust off her hands.

"There!" Amu sat down and continued sewing.

Kuukai just stared at her, his head tilted to the side. He watched as Amu hummed to herself. The light streamed onto her face and her face was a light pink color from laughing and talking with Rima. Her hands were thin and looked super delicate but they managed to work so fast.

"Souma-san! Why are you staring at Hinamori-hime?" asked an enraged fan boy. The rest of the boys turned to glare at him.

"I wasn't!" Kuukai protested, trying to throw his arms in front of him, but failing because of the duct tape.

"You were!" Another fan boy shouted, pointing at Kuukai.

"Pointing is very rude you know."

"It doesn't matter! You were staring at our Hinamori-hime!"

"Yours? And everybody else does so why can't I?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, OURS. Besides, you can have any other girl BUT Hinamori-hime."

"And why is that?" He hadn't noticed that the boys had silently and unnoticeably brought him to the back of the classroom, in a very secluded way. He was surrounded.

"Because," the boys face turned a bright red hue and he knelt to the floor, a giant spot light shining down on him as well as bright, sparkly flowers. "She, is our goddess of divine beauty! Nothing else compares! She shows compassion to all that she sees and she is perfect in any way!" The boy was now bowing to a random shrine of Amu.

Kuukai rolled his eyes. "She's pretty but not that pretty." He immediately regretted saying it. The boys in the classroom were shrouded in giant flames, torches lit and ready.

"What did you say about Hinamori-hime?"

Kuukai stuttered "Sh-she… sh-she…"

"ENOUGH!" the boys roared. "THROW HIM IN THE FIRE!" Kuukai shivered, his fan girls were obsessive but not as obsessive as these guys! His chair was hoisted above a random volcano top. "SHUN THE NON BELIEVER! SHUN!" They chanted.

"ENOUGH!" The boys turned to see Amu with her arms crossed. The scenery automatically changed back into the back of the classroom. "Just what are you doing?"

"H-Hinamori-hime!" The boys knelt. "Souma-san insulted your beauty and we felt that he should be punished because of it. Please forgive us."

Amu rolled her eyes. "First of all, get up. Second of all, put Souma-san on the ground." The boys tossed Kuukai on the ground. "Third of all, stop speaking so weird. It's creeping me out. Fourth of all, I really don't care that he insulted me. He has his own opinions and you have yours. Leave it be." She turned towards Kuukai. "You alright?"

Kuukai grinned. "Just as dandy as you can get when being attacked by rabid fan boys and almost being thrown into a volcano!"

"Uh huh…?" The bell rang. "Off to class you guys. And never do that again! Understand?"

The fan boys knelt towards the ground again. "Yes Hinamori-hime! You have showed us compassion and we are thankful."

"Just quit it already and get to class." She was getting aggravated. Fan boys or not, the way they were treating her was just abnormal. She grabbed her bag and left the room.

Kuukai sat on the floor. "Help? Anyone?" He yelled. He received no reply. He tried to wriggle but only succeeded in falling to the ground. "Help? Anyone? Man down?"

**School, has nearly killed me. There's been sooooo much homework and it doesn't help that my mom put a time restriction on my computer so now I only have an hour to get everything done, which I have to use to do my homework! It sucks majorly but I'm in the process of finding a loop hole. Just bear with me!**

**SORRY IF THE STORY ISN'T AS LONG AS YOU HOPED OR AS WELL WRITTEN CUZ I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO REVISE AND I FELT BAD FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**THANKS TO **_**addimison2**_** WHO STORY FAVORITED, REVIEWED, STORY ALERTED, AUTHOR ALERTED, AND AUTHOR FAVORITED MEEE!**

**So umm… vote, review, etc! I LUBBS YOUUU!**


	16. Donuts, Witch Doctors, and Chapter 16

HEY EVERYONE!

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATE TO **_**AMUTOforever305**_** BECAUSE SHE MADE MY DAY! AND UTAU HOSHINA CUZ HER BIRTHDAY WAS NOVEMBER 9****TH****! AND IKUTO TSUKIYOMI WHO'S BIRTHDAY WAS DECEMBER 4****TH****!**

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who: (NAMES IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER(: )

**Favorited This Story: **

addimison2

Amu-Hinamori798

Amulet Cool n Spicy

AmuletLovely

blackrose19902

cocoapowder

DeadGirl'sDance

Hello me. Imanginary me

hUgAh0lIc pErSoN

Jewel Thief-Amethyst-

katrina08

NatureFlower

ScribblerOfDreams and FullMoon

ShortyJenXx

Tigerfighter98

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

_Reviewed This Story:_

**addimison2** – Pshhh, doesn't matter if you spelled it wrong or right, all that matters is that you reviewed! And welcome to the story! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and what would your favorite pairing be anyway? Just curious =P AND THANK YOU!

– XD Why thank you -chan!

**AmuletLovely** – WOO! NEW REVIEWER! HIGH FIVE –high fives- AND OMFG YOU READ STORIES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TOO? And I thought I was the only one! Well, that's nice to know XD Haha, you can go ahead! Glad you asked but the dinglehopper was part of a challenge me and one of my reviewers are doing XD She gives me a word to put in every new chapter and I have to put it in the story some way some how and I just decided (after watching the Little Mermaid) and hating Saaya, that I'd use it on her as a prank XD I'd totally do it on someone as a prank! Well, that's if they've never watched the Little Mermaid. And OMFG I ADORE YOUR NAME. Takamishi is just so… dunno… it just sounds cool XD

**AMUTOforever305** – AOIETRAPOWIETH OMFG I FEEL HONORED! YOU HAVE JUST MADE MY DAY! AND FOR THAT, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!

**anime-lover211** – Yoooooooooo and thank you sooo much for reviewing!

**bma925** – Glad I made you laugh XD I know right? I love fan boys. They make things funny XD And I'm so happy I made your day ^.^

**Cherry-Blossom-Forevs XD** – WOOO! ONE OF MY LONGEST REVIEWS, THEREFORE, YOU GET THE ONE OF THE LONGEST REPLIES XD. OMFG, A IKUTO-IS-A-PURV-BELIEVER TOO! WOO! *high fives* And yes, I watch Charlie the Unicorn. There is nothing to be ashamed of. And I said legal stuff? O_O Wow. That's a first XD And I like my cause. It probably won't work half the time but ya know XD. I KNOW! ME TOO! Too many Amuto stories. This one is a one out of five chances so yeah, pretty good odds. Oh, and the one-hour-predicament has come to a semi-end. As long as my parents are home, I can hack into the computer and keep writing. But they're home. A lot. But there are still those occasional times when they aren't. I actually work well under pressure. Unless there are more people working with me. And they're being stupid. Then I get mad and tie them to chairs (my inspiration with Kuukai), with duct tape. It's a pretty good remedy. And yes, yes she does. It's anim3gurl. I'm sure you'll have a good time fan girling with her about Kairi. ^.^

**DeadGirl'sDance** – Has apparently found a loophole xD My dad's home and he logs into my account for how ever long I want(: OH, and you're a new reviewer too! –gives cookie and grins-

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover** – MUAHHAHAHA PENGUINS! I love penguins. Like, fuhsheriously. At my school, it was ALLL the rage. Still is. Sort of. It's more ninjas and pandas now, courtesy of MUAHHHH XD And yush, he is a non buhleavahhh! And yes, Kairi is next! And yes, Nagi is definitely more awesome. Ikuto (for me anyway) not so much XD. AND OMFG WITCH DOCTOR! HOW COULD I NOT THINK OF THAT? Pure genius *wipes tear out of eye* I have taught you well young grasshopper. I have taught you well. OMFG That's great to know! And Yes, school is a BIG pain in the butt. I only go there for friends (like everyone else) and to make sure I don't end up some hobo on the street. XD OMFG I'VE WATCHED YUMEIRO PATISSIERE! It's actually pretty cute and the guys were adorable. The food was super awesome looking too (unlike real life –tear-). My favorite episode was the one where they made the cake for the chubby girl at the kindergarten and their cake was stolen by these other girls and they had to make one on the spot and they did it and I was like, AMAZING cuz I just loveeeee chapters like that. Plus, the kids were adorable. I tend to like mangas with uber cute kids. I just don't like many kids in real life cuz they're obnoxious -_- and LOLZERS! 11:23? That's late but I wrote my other story at like four in the morning so I guess I beat you for that XD GOOD NIGHT SLEEP TIGHT DON'T LET THE ORANGUTANGS BITE!

**Drop-Up Kick-Slide** – Oh yush. For some reason, that seems to be the most commented thing for that chapter XD

**fearless-sparrow** – Why thank you, thank you –bows- thank you. –hears applause- XD

**Gkanimefan** – Yeahhhh… Sorry about the wait XD I've been having writer's block. And I've been lazy. Plus school and stuff XD But I plan on finishing this story no matter how long it takes! I could seriously imagine him getting tied to a chair and left by himself. I mean seriously, couldn't you?

**i-karate** – Will use the idea! Half in this chapter, and half in the next cuz I just have to make sure. Was it –she- make a truce or was it another word cuz I'm pretty sure it's truce. O_O and thanks for reviewing and giving suggestions ^.^

**katrina11** - ^.^ Thanks for the review! I hope you keep reading(:

**kawaii-amuto-4-life** – I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE FINAL COUPLE EITHER! XD And yushhh, stitched thumb XD I almost got my tongue stitched… not fun -_-

**KekoNeko** – OMFG THAT WAS MY FAVORITE LINE TOO! AND Yushhh, crazy fan boys. I wish I had fan boys. I have like 102943871023948 bishi husbands but they're not fan boys. Fan boys make you feel special. And yush, fan girls can be crazy, but so can guys XD Actually, I think guys are crazier cuz of their hormones and all the fact of male pride and superior upper strength and all that crap -_-

**meatbunluver** – Oh no, Utau hasn't appeared yet, but she will, don't worry! I have something special planned out for her ^.^

**NatureFlower** – XD THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING ME, AND MY STORY, AND PUTTING ME ON STORY ALERTS AND AUTHOR ALERTS, AND REVIEWING AND –foams at mouth- XD Just wanted to say HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY! And yup, half the things I write are things nobody expects XD It makes it fun that way.

**NekoKnight217** – Why Yes. Black mail is a WONDERFUL thing(: And tighty whities. Really.

**ScribblerOfDreams and FullMoon** – (Chapter 3) WOO! I GOT A KICK ASS!

**ShortyJenXx** – OMFG YES! I GOT A BEST STORY! –glomps and gives a smore- You, are now one of the coolest reviewers ever! (no offense to anyone else. I love everyone else too, I just love Jen a teeny bit more cuz its apparently the best story ever XD)

**Tigerfighter98** – (Chapter 14) Gotta love Kuukai! And will definitely continue! Just haven't had enough time to write everything I want down -_- Plus, I promised this chapter and the one after it to Kairi and Ikuto. And the chapter after that is with all the guys, so if you have anything specific in mind for Kuukai to say/do, you should speak up in the next two chapters(:

(Chapter 15) Haha! I can see you're a die hard Kuukai fan. So am I! Well, I'm a die hard for anyone super cute/hot so I guess its more like… well… you know what I mean! And because you reviewed, I am now updating!(: Even though it's not Kuukai's turn yet, I hope you continue reading!

**XxLuckyCloverxX** – OMFG I KNOW RIGHT! Hunger Games is just uberly amazing, except the last book. OMFG I'M GOING TO TRY OUT FOR THE MOVIE! Yeah, apparently, they're going to have auditions soon and I'm gonna go for it! I seriously think I'd make a good Katniss, depending on the situation. And the people I'm around. And the foods I eat XD

**xXxAyamexXx** – OMFG YOU'RE AWESOME TOO! –glomps-

**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx** – Haha! Thanks so much for reading! And you're not the only one :P She has tons of talents, you just gotta wait to see the rest(: And I love Nagi/Nade too xD And is updating! Thanks for your review and your favoriting! –gives cookie and grins-

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

addimison2

DeadGirl'sDance

Lovekika

MariBel123

NatureFlower

ScribblerOfDreams and FullMoon

ShortyJenXx

Tigerfighter98

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

AmuletLovely

Cherry-Blossom-Forevs XD

hUgAh0lIc pErSoN

NatureFlower

ShiLenx

ShortyJenXx

Tigerfighter98

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

NatureFlower

ShortyJenXx

Tigerfighter98

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up EVENTUALLY. Oh, and lots of OOC-ness(:**

**

* * *

**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 16**

**No POV**

Amu strolled through the woods, yanking at twigs and vines in her way. '_Stupid jungle.'_ Suddenly, she heard a twig snapped and she whirled her body around, kunai in hand. She walked back slowly, observing her surroundings. '_It was probably nothing…but just in case… let's sing something…. But what…?'_

She walked a little further when she heard another twig snap. She suddenly started singing the first song that came to her head. '_Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walawala bing bang oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walawala bang bang! I told the witch doctor I was in love with you!'_

Another twig snapped and she threw shuriken in random directions when she heard one hit something as well as a loud yelp. She cautiously ran to the sound and was surprised to see Musashi pinned to the tree. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Amu shouted, with her hands in the air, "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Musashi rolled his eyes. "Then do explain how I 'suddenly' got pinned to this tree by shuriken?"

Amu looked around quickly and pointed to a nearby squirrel. "He did it!"

"Uh huh…? Would you mind helping me get off the tree?" Amu nodded quickly and yanked the shuriken out of the tree, carefully pocketing them.

"I'm really sorry about that." Amu held out a hand. "I'm Hinamori Amu, by the way." Musashi knelt, grasped her hand, and kissed it gently.

"Sanjo Musashi." Amu raised an eyebrow and smoothly removed her hand from his. She quickly changed her demeanor from nervous crazy, to her usual, nonchalant self. Musashi stood up quickly, noticing her change in stance.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Sanjo Kairi would you?"

"Why yes, I'm his brother, why?"

"You look very much alike."

Musashi laughed softly. "So I've been told."

"And the way you compose yourselves. It's… uncanny."

Musashi raised an eyebrow. "The way we… compose ourselves?"

"Mhmm. You both have this… silent gracefulness about yourselves. You might not notice it but lots of other people do. You're like… how should I put it… you're like… samurai. You have a lot of strength but you move like you don't have it… it's kind of hard to explain."

"I see why Kairi has taken an interest in you."

"An interest he shouldn't have."

"Oh? And why is that?" Amu quickly took a shuriken out of her pocket and threw it towards the bushes behind Musashi. She heard the sharp piece of metal hit contact something and a large cry. Amu walked towards the place she had thrown the shuriken at but just when she was about to pass Musashi, she whispered to him, "It's a secret."

Amu yanked Kairi out of the bushes and threw him towards his brother. "Eavesdropping Sanjo-san?"

"N-No!" Kairi replied quickly. "I was coming to meet nii-chan for my sword lessons." Amu stared at Musashi.

"It's true." Amu looked at Musashi. He was wearing kendo robes and was holding two wooden kendo swords. Kairi was wearing the same attire. The looked like carbon copies of each other. The only difference was that Musashi had his hair tied up in a ponytail and he looked more composed.

"Uncanny." She sat on the ground next to the stump and placed her elbow on it. Her head was placed gently on top of her hand. "I think I'll stay and watch this."

"You can't!" Kairi yelled quickly. He looked slightly panicked.

"Oh really? Sanjo Musashi-san?"

"It's fine."

Kairi paled. He quickly grabbed at his brother's robes. "Nii-chan! This is our private samurai lessons! She can't stay!"

"Are you afraid that she'd criticize you?" Kairi flushed red. Amu laughed lightly.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything of the sort."

"See?" Musashi said. "Now, start meditating. You can't fight with a mind as unfocused as yours." Kairi hesitantly sat on the ground facing Amu and closed his eyes.

'_Clear your mind Kairi. Clear it.'_ He shivered then squinted his already shut eyes. Someone was boring holes into his back and he wasn't sure if they were meant to scare him or not. '_Clear stupid mind! Clear!'_ Suddenly, he felt something being thrown at him. He dodged, but not quick enough. The shuriken had tore the his right sleeve. '_Damn it!'_

Amu was still in her same, relaxed position. His brother however, was missing. "What happened to nii-chan?" Kairi shouted, his sword raised to her.

"So much for paying attention to what happens around you. He left like ten minutes ago. Said something about student council duties." Kairi slumped to the floor.

"Damn it!" He dug his sword into the ground. "Again?"

"Again?"

Kairi glared at her. "This is your fault!"

The aura around Amu suddenly went cold. "MY fault?"

"Yes yours! You probably chased him off!"

"How could I have POSSIBLY chased him off? It's not my fault he had duties to attend to."

"You took away my time with nii-chan! I only get to see him once every week and you ruined my time with him!"

"Well SORRY your brother had stuff to do. I'm SORRY I stumbled across this place by accident. And I'm SORRY that you're such a dick!" Amu stomped off. Kairi suddenly felt guilt slam into his body. It hadn't actually been her fault. He was just releasing his anger on him. And it wasn't like his brother didn't do that every other week.

"I-I'm sorry!" He cried off. Amu stopped.

"Tch."

"I really am! I… I just… It's just… I… I'm sorry." Amu walked to his dejected body and patted him on the head.

"I accept your apology. Now, let's continue with your lessons." Kairi jerked his head up.

**OKAY! I JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU GUYS HOW YOUR CHRISTMAS WENT! AND ON WITH THE STORY! (Just had to put this xD) Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes! I had to write this quick and didn't have any time to revise. High school projects suck eggs . **

"What?"

"Your lessons." Amu grabbed the forgotten kendo sword that laid atop the tree stump. "Your brother asked me to assist you in your training until he comes back."

Kairi suddenly burst into laughter. "What could YOU possibly know about samurais and kendo and sword fighting?"

"The same amount I knew about martial arts." Kairi suddenly stopped laughing and went pale.

"Wait… you wouldn't happen to be the Hinamori Amu who won the national fencing and kendo champions, right?"

"Damn straight. Besides, what other Hinamori Amu's do you know? Now get up!" She yanked him to his feet. She spread her legs and held the kendo sword in front of her. Amu smirked. "Hit me. If you can." Kairi ran at her full force, baring his kendo sword. He quickly struck at her right side but was blocked in an instant. He faked left but attacked her right again, Amu reading his movements quickly.

"Come on! You can do better than that samurai boy!" Kairi glared at her and jumped. Amu didn't even flinch, she jumped but landed 50 feet away in a tree. "Stupid Samurai boy. Come and catch me." Kairi chased her through the woods but could not catch her.

_'Damn she's fast. Not like I didn't know that. But still.'_ He jumped from tree to tree, not noticing that she was following him.

'_What kind of samurai doesn't know the basics samurai tracking skills?'_ She threw a shuriken at him and nicked his arm. "Oi. Get back to the ground. We're gonna start your training FROM THE BEGINNING." She heard him groan.

When Kairi arrived back at the giant, circled grass land, he found Amu sitting on a tree stump drinking tea.

"What took you so long?"

"I… got lost?" She rolled her eyes. She gently placed the tea cup on the stump and stood up. She walked behind him and grapped his shoulders. He tensed. She pushed him onto his knees and began kneading the stressed muscles with her magic fingers. He sighed in unconscious relief.

"What," he sighed again. "are you doing?"

"You're too tense. This should help you with your stance and posture."

"Fine by me." She massaged him for two more minutes then stood up. She gripped her sword with both hands near the top of the hilt, her feet shoulder length apart.

"This, is the stance, that you're supposed to have." She wacked him with the tip of her sword, knocking him out of his daze. "Pay attention! I did not massage you for this!"

"Right! Sorry. Again please." She stood in the posture again.

"Imitate it." Kairi stood up and attempted. Amu shook her head in dissatisfaction and walked behind him. She placed her arms around his and laid her hands on his hands, moving them farther up the hilt. She gently pushed his shoulders down. Kairi blushed all the while. "This, is the correct posture." She stood directly in front of him. "Now attack me."

Before he could move a few steps, Amu stopped him again. "No. Move on the upper half of your foot. You move quicker that way." Kairi got back into root position and waited for her cue. Amu nodded and he charged, following her instructions, and true to her word, he did move faster.

Amu nodded approvingly. "Again." They practiced that for the next ten minutes, throwing shuriken at the floor to make him move faster. Suddenly, Kairi tripped, and he watched wide eyed as he fell on top of Amu, his mouth touching something soft. They landed on the ground with loud thuds. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, both shocked. Suddenly, Amu pushed him off and yelled a loud, "Kyaaaaa!" Kairi just backed away, holding his hand to his lips.

"You pervert!" Amu yelled.

"I didn't do it on purpose! If you hadn't thrown those stupid flying stars at me," Kairi was interrupted.

"They're called shuriken you dip stick! Get it straight!" Kairi glared at her.

"Shuriken, whatever! If you hadn't thrown them at me, I wouldn't have tripped!"

"Maybe if you would've known how to do the basics, this wouldn't have happened!" Kairi's aura darkened. He walked straight towards her and put his face near hers.

"So you're BLAMING me now?" Amu pushed her face towards his, making him back up.

"What if I am?" She took a kunai and held it to his neck.

"You—"

"Guys! I'm baaaaa….ck?" Musashi's greeting drifted off. He had been walking cheerfully before he noticed his younger brother kneeling on the floor, Amu pressing a kunai to his neck. "Did I come at a bad time?" Kairi glared at his brother.

"Kind of. Would you help me get out of this?" Amu looked at Musashi.

Musashi stared at Amu forcefully. Kairi could almost see the sparks. In a serious voice, Musashi said, "I," he held out a bag. "brought donuts." Amu quickly slicked the bag with her kunai and stabbed a donut. She sniffed it.

"It's," she sniffed again. "A DONUT!" She took a big bite and stabbed another one.

Kairi sweat dropped. '_What in the world?'_ All of a sudden, he felt something hit his face.

"Eat the donut." Kairi looked at the donut on the floor. He quickly passed over it and took a donut from the box.

"I don't like sweet things." Amu glared at him, took the a piece of the donut in his hand, and threw it at him.

"Eat. The. Donut. NOW!"

"No." Amu tackled him, shoving the donut in his face. Musashi watched on the side lines, laughing silently. If this girl was his future sister-in-law, then he wouldn't mind in the least. But if Kairi didn't want her, he might just take her for himself.

Kairi finally managed to push Amu off of him, but not without difficulty. He had several kunai cuts, and large, sticky pieces of chocolate donut stuck to him.

"Serves you right!" She threw another piece of donut at him. He caught it and threw it back. There was a pause, then pieces of donut flew through the air. Musashi just laughed again. This was going to be a long battle.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but just bear with me people!**

**OMFG I'M SUPER HAPPY! I GOT LIKE 25 FREAKIN REVIEWS FOR THE 15****TH**** CHAPTER AND I AM FRIGGIN EXCITED! OH, AND CAUSE I GOT A NEW BRANDY-DANDY LAPTOP(: I've passed the 200 mark for reviews and I'm pretty psyched out so THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!**

**Oh, and I've learned I now have a re-fired Vocaloid obsession Xd And I just randomly felt like putting Musashi in this cause, well, they're supposed to randomly appear. **

**Yeah, uhhh, Ikuto's next so watch out for the next chapter! If you want anything stupid to happen, you better speak up now!  
**

**THANKS TO **_**ShiLenx**__**, **__**Amulet Cool n Spicy**_,** and **_**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx**_** WHO FAVORITED **_**CRAZY IN PINK AND **__**YuikiYaya**_** and **_**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx**_** WHO REVIEWED!**

_**YuikiYaya**__** – **_Haha! Thanks for reviewing Gills(:

_**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx**_ – Haha, thanks for the compliments!


	17. Fainting, Holes, and Libraries

HEY EVERYONE!

**WOOP WOOP! I GOT A LAPTOP FOR CHRISTMAS SO YEAH! I CAN FINALLY UPDATE MORE!(: OH AND HAPPY REALLY LATE NEW YEARS, AND VIETNAMESE NEW YEARS, VALENTINES, APRIL FOOLS, ST. PATRICK'S DAY AND WHATEVER ELSE I MISSED! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO _Freakyvampirecatgirl _BECAUSE SHE SHARED HER PERSONAL EXPERIENCE WITH ME AND MADE ME LAUGH(:**

**Oh, and this is Ikuto's chapter BTW. **

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who: (NAMES IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER CAUSE IT MAKES IT EASIER TO FIND YOUR NAME(:

**Favorited This Story: **

Ataichi-san (and Crazy in Pink)

CaMangAnime

crazy fan girl 111

Danime95

DeViL-iNsIdE-YoU

Dinorawrkelly

Jannie Mhae

KatelySmiling (and Crazy in Pink)

Lovekika

LuvMe4eva

Nagi'sGirlie

Nagihiko4ever

S4432

Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie

xX WisherBlossom Xx

YuikiYaya (and Crazy in Pink)

_Reviewed This Story:_

**addimison2** – Yuppers you did! And thanks for it too!

**AMUTOforever305** – You tis very welcome! OMFG, I love doing that! Except with my laptop. On holidays and weekends, my insomnia kicks in and I stay online until like five in the morning and sleep for like two or three hours xD You should get donuts to cure that hunger. Or cinnamon toast crunch. Or Lucky Charms. Cause I have Lucky Charms =3

**anime-lover211** – Will update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ataichi-san** – Ah, why yes, it's supposed to be funny, so I'm glad you think so ^.^ And WOOOOOHH! NEW READER/REVIEWER! –blows up firecracker-

(Crazy in Pink) – OH. EM. EFF. GEE. YOU LAUGHED YOUR THROAT OUT? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? I just destroyed a very important part of the human anatomy TT^TT

**bma925 **– Honestly, I'm not sure how she got to the woods either =/ And thanks for the praise =3

**Danime95** – Don't worry. She'll get her revenge in the chapter after this one, during dance practice =3 I got lots of stuff in store for it!

**DeadGirl'sDance** – Food fight! –throws donut at DeadGirl- =3

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover** - *bows back just because* OMFG THERE'S ANOTHER SEASON? Never knew that =O Nice to be informed! And I like your big chairs and desk. Musashi is pretty amazing if you think about it. And yes, sadly, he's a mouth rapist too, but on accident. And I love your "LE GASP!". That totally made my day. –takes checklist and nods- Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh. So bursting into song? That might be interesting. But not this chapter quite yet ^.^ Honestly, I think both of the ideas will fit together quite nicely in a future chapter. And OMFG I love Charlie the Unicorn!

**Fail4Ninjas** – I know right? I'd love to be a fighting champ like her, but sadly I'm not . Of course Amu tried to force Kairi to eat the donuts. I mean fuhsheriously, if someone said they hated donuts, would you stand around and ignore that? I know I wouldn't. Haha, Mary-sue-ness? Not exactly sure what that is, but yes, Musashi does like her, but not for the reason you think =P Don't worry about it! As long as you're reading and reviewing every once in a while ^.^ Ugh, don't remind me. School, it's trying to kill me. Or at least the teachers are.

**fearless-sparrow** – I LOVE YOU TOO 3

**Freakyvampirecatgirl** – Yo. OMFG. I read the entire friend, brother donut incident and I laughed so much, I fell off my chair. This chapter, definitely dedicated to you! Never tried throwing cookie Frisbees before. I might try that. Got hit in the eye with a flying plate before though. It hurts. Don't try it. EVER. I get weird looks from people all the time. Probably cause I do the stupidest things at the weirdest times xD Oh, and they tend to involve REALLY BAD dancing in them. And something that smears really easy O.o

**Husky101 **(Crazy in Pink) – Apollo funny? OMFG that's amazing!

**KatelySmiling** – Sorry for the long update, but I'm doing it now :3

(Crazy in Pink) Why tanks you.

**kawaii-amuto-4-life** – I want a donut war. Like, I would. If I had money xD MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO YOU TOO! ^^

**KekoNeko** – The "I DIDN'T DO IT!" line, I say it ALL the time. Oh my goodness. YOU GOT AN EFFIN VIOLIN? –envious- I've always wanted to play the violin! It seems that donuts really do make people roll on the floor laughing =/ and yup, Ikuto's next! I actually like that idea! Using it for this chapter! You have officially decided one of Amu's favorite candies(: And OMFG, did you get the skinny jean syndrome thing from So Random too! I love that show 333 =O I thought I was the only person who said Snapple cakes! 3

**meatbunluver** – Yeah… waiting… the most boring process in human existence. Well, Musashi is his Chara, and when I watched it, Musashi's voice, and just Musashi himself seemed more mature than Kairi, plus, I thought it'd be nice to have someone to look up to.

**Mermain123** – Yuppers, definitely random. Yeah… I realized it took me like two months to update =/ If you need me to give you a recap on what happened, just P.M. me and I'll explain. And I probably will read them ^.^ Knowing me, I'll probably get stuck on this one part, then think of something that relates to it, then think of something that relates to that, then BAM! I'll have an idea =3

**Nagihiko4ever** – Okay, before I start rambling about your review, I LOVE YOUR NAME! Nagi fan girls forever! Thanks for the compliments. I do try to describe the scenarios as much as possible, without them being too long. I know right? We definitely need more Nagimu lovers, because lets face it, Nagi's hot, and Amu's just friggin' awesome. BTW, next Nagi chapter will be dedicated to you for sure!

**Tigerfighter98** – Happy holidays to you too ^.^ Yuppers, ideas are appreciated! That idea… yup. Definitely doing it. Thanks for the suggestion. And review! Gotta love football.

**What is Done is Done** – Really? Oh, my mistake! I looked it all on one site and it said December fourth so that's what I put. Thanks for correcting me! Yup… two months to updates. It's my fault. But what's done is done xD Punny right? Damn right! Donut Power. It's what gives Superman his!

**XxLuckyCloverxX** – I will! But I just found out, that they're filming in Georgia and North Carolina. I live in Louisiana =/ Anyway, Yup, definitely have a Vocaloid obsession. So far, I've fallen in love with Len 3 and quite a few of their songs. Spice (Len), I Like You I Love You (Rin) Dancing Samurai (Gakupo) Double Lariat (Luka), and bunches more! Honestly, I kinda want some of what you're on =P

**xXxAyamexXx** – Yes! Glomp return. You, deserve dinoswaur sprinkles. And I have some –gives dinoswaur sprinkles- =3

**S4432** – I tis updating nyow!

**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx** – Yuppers! I have this thing for donuts. Not eating them, just shoving them at people who don't like them xD

(Crazy in Pink) I re-read it like two nights ago because of this review, in the middle of the night, and I killed myself laughing cause I couldn't figure out how these things could've POSSIBLY gotten into my head and onto paper. I was so distracted, I fell off my bed. It kinda hurt. But I found my teddy bear. So that's a good thing! And Crazy in Pink was a one shot, so yeah. But I got an idea for another one shot. Just haven't had the nerve to write it down yet(:

**Yuikiyaya** – I wills go read. Well, I read one. I just gotta read the first one(: And I'm guessing it involved the craziness we had during the sleepover?

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

Ataichi-san

aznpride16xx

crazy fan girl 111

Little Angel of the Starz

LuvMe4eva

Nagihiko4ever

Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

YuikiYaya

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

Ataichi-san

CaMangAnime

KatelySmiling

Nagihiko4ever

S4432

YuikiYaya

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

Ataichi-san

Nagihiko4ever

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

YuikiYaya

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up EVENTUALLY. Oh, and lots of OOC-ness(:**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 17**

**No POV**

Ikuto strutted into the classroom like it was no ones business, because hey, it was no body's business (especially a little pink headed heiress's). As usual, the fan girls of less wealthy companies fawned over him and attempted to do things to catch his attention. Today's trick was to set fire to their handkerchiefs, and hang them on sticks and stand in two straight lines holding them above so he could walk through them magnificently. And he did, with the red carpet, rose petals and everything. He walked to the seat in the back that was heavily decorated with rich colored cloths, furs, and jewels. His fan girls followed, catering to his every need. After all, Ikuto was from a very elite family.

Two minutes later, there was a large fan fare and in came Amu and Rima being carried on these large, purple plat-formed chairs by four boys (two on the left and two on the right), all decked out in butler outfits. In front of them were streams of boys (and some girls), throwing flower petals and confetti in front of the princesses' carriage. A band played behind the carriages.

Amu just sat on her chair casually, legs crossed, her left hand under her chin and her right hand holding "Pride and Prejudice". Combined with the wide rimmed glasses she was wearing, she looked very intellectual and very royal. Rima sat in her chair, knitting a sweater of vibrant blues and greens.

The butlers brought Rima and Amu towards the back of the room where Ikuto was sitting, just as Ikuto was being fed a grape. The platforms jerked to a stop and Amu and Rima looked up. Ikuto stared at them. The two girls stared at Ikuto. Two of the fan boys proceeded to get a large curtain and place it between the areas where they were staring with large letters spelling "silence", on them. The bell rang and a VERY large woman walked into the room, nose held high and a ruler in hand.

She walked towards her desk, tapping the measuring implement. She stopped and turned her eyes towards the back. "Who is causing all this commotion in my classroom this morning?" she asked in a very loud, very nasally, VERY fake British accent.

The three proceeded to look at the woman for a second then turned back to stare at each other.

The teacher started fuming. "HOW DARE YOU CHILDREN IGNORE ME!" The platforms were put down to where all three teens were facing the teacher, and they all reached inside their uniform jackets. The teacher started to sweat profusely. "Y-You ch-children had b-better not be p-pulling out anything illegal now!" She backed up slowly. Simultaneously, they shouted "FBI!" and held out official badges. The entire class sweat dropped.

"Sorry, just always wanted to do that." Amu said, putting away the badge. "Now what were you saying?"

The teacher thought back a bit then yelled again, "HOW DARE YOU CHILDREN IGNORE ME!" She stomped up to the teens.

Ikuto stood up, took one of the teacher's hands in his and she stopped in her tracks, blushing. "I'm so utterly sorry." He purred. And like expected, the teacher melted into his hands like putty. He tossed her deflated remains into the nearest fan girls arms.

"Go take her to the principal's office and tell them we need a new etiquette's teacher." The blushing girl nodded and ran out of the room at lightening speed.

Amu rolled her eyes. "Does this usually happen?" She asked Rima.

"Unfortunately so," Rima replied, taking a sip of her tea.

Amu sighed and stood up, book in hand, and walked out of the door.

"Where are you going Hin— Amu-chan?" Rima asked.

Amu turned her head towards the blonde. "The library." And she left, Rima following suite.

~*~*~*~ **On the Walk to the Library **~*~*~*~

"Why are you going to the library?" Amu asked Rima.

"I just… don't like staying in the room without you. It gets kind of uncomfortable… I guess."

"You just have to have some confidence. They won't mess with you if you do."

"It isn't just the bullying. It's the fan boys too. They… smother me."

"True, you just have to get used to it and apply boundaries. You're a bit too soft and that's how they shove everything on to you."

"I… I just don't know how." They walked into the library. Amu placed the book onto the check out counter, and headed towards the book shelves labeled "Shakespeare".

"Well, you'll learn eventually. In schools like these, it's survival of the fittest." Her hands skimmed the books until she stopped on "Romeo and Juliet". She grabbed it from the shelf and headed towards the reading chair farthest away from the library but closest to the windows.

"Can you help me?" Rima asked, looking shyly at her shoes.

"Why not? That's what best friends are for right?" Rima grinned inwardly. Best friends. It had a nice ring to it. "You can come over to my house and we can work on it. Do you think you can sleepover?" Rima nodded slowly. Her mom and dad could be quite strict but if they knew it was Amu, they'd be cool with it. She hoped. "Cool." Amu pointed to the chair right next to her. "You don't have to stand you know." Rima scrambled to the chair, having to jump slightly to get on it.

They sat reading their books, in silence, for a full fifteen minutes, before they heard the library doors slam open. They warily eyed the door. Ikuto had just paraded into the library, fan girls in tow.

They turned back to their books, trying to ignore the commotions. One minute – ignore. Two minutes – breathe in, breathe out. Three minutes – tick marks appeared. Four minutes – Amu slammed her book together and huffed. "Would you please SHUT UP! Some of us are trying to read, and if you hadn't noticed, this is a LIBRARY, not your personal VIP lounge."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. One of the fan girls pulled up a curtain and low and behold, a giant lounge room with an over extravagant VIP sign, appeared.

Amu's tick mark enlarged. "I really despise you Tsukiyomi." Ikuto grinned and stealthily walked to her side, kneeling beside her chair.

"Ah, but I ADORE you, Amu-chan." He grabbed her hand, despite her protests, and kissed it. But just as suddenly, a book was thrown at his head and a large bump appeared.

"Who the—"

"Don't touch Amu-chan!" Rima said, her squeaky battle cry intact. Ikuto headed towards her and kissed her palm, causing her to blush and faint. Amu sighed. She'd have to teach her how to become immune to things like that.

"Was that really necessary?" Amu asked sarcastically. She leaned to the side of her chair, resting on her chin, nibbling at the end of her glasses, her legs crossed.

"Why, of course. Why deny what she wanted?"

"What if she didn't want it?"

"Well, it certainly didn't seem that way princess."

"You give off way to many pheromes Tsukiyomi."

"But they love it don't they?" he said, turning to his watching fan girls. He winked sexily and the girls swooned. He turned back to her. "And its Ikuto love, not Tsukiyomi."

"I will address you as I deem necessary."

"And I find it necessary you call me Ikuto."

"I find your opinion extremely unnecessary."

"But you shouldn't."

"But I do." She stood up casually, and grabbing Rima's unconscious body, she picked her up and headed out of the library door, Ikuto following suite.

"You should let me hold her. You'll get tired."

"Oh really?"

"Well, yes. Haven't you heard, men naturally have more strength than women."

"Coming from the guy who got his ass kicked by me."

"You did not 'kick my ass' as you so bluntly put it. I was obviously going easy on you." Amu rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and so was your sensei. Your obvious efforts to save your egotistical pride are very amusing but your point is not proven in the slightest."

"Your vocabulary is so…"

"Extensive?"

"Um… something like that."

Amu shrugs. "I've always been this way. Reading large books at a young age really does affect things."

"I see." Amu grabbed the keys from her pocket, unlocked her door, and gently placed Rima on her bed. "She should wake up soon. So get out of my room Tsukiyomi," she said, pushing him out the door.

"Ikuto." Three steps away.

"Tsukiyomi." Two steps away.

"Ikuto!" One step away. Ikuto went into a stance, making it hard for her to push him through.

"This argument is pointless." Amu stopped pushing him, and there was a look in her eyes that told him she was looking beyond him. "What in the world…?" Ikuto turned around, curious to know what she had seen. As he did, she pushed him once more, then slammed the door in his face, smirking victoriously.

Chuckling, she turned around, wiping the Ikuto cooties off of her hands, but just as she turned, she froze, a dumbstruck look on her face.

On her bed was Ikuto, shirtless. Amu whipped her head around, first to the door, then back at Ikuto, doing this several times.

"H-How…"

Ikuto smirked sexily. "I have my ways." Amu whipped out her iPhone quickly.

"Security! Security! We have a breach! Security!" Ikuto just stared.

"You're kidding me."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Ikuto scrambled off the bed.

"You didn't have to go that far!"

Amu shrugged. "It's more fun this way." She turned around. "You should really be leaving now. Security should be here in five… four… thr— hey!" Amu yelped. Ikuto just smirked, laughing at the pink-haired girl on his shoulder.

"If I'm leaving, you're comin' with me princess." And he jumped out of the window, onto the floor below. With Amu screaming for dear life.

"Tasukete! Tsukiyomi! Put. Me. DOW— Oomph!" Ikuto brushed the imaginary dirt off of his hands.

"You're very welcome." Amu glared at him.

"Go fall into a hole." Ikuto just smirked again, walking off.

"Nah, I'd rather no—" It was Amu's turn to smirk. She walked towards the edge of the hole and laughed at him.

"It's nice to know you follow what I say Tsukiyomi-san." Amu said, looking down into the 15 foot hole.

"Well, of course. You are the princess."

"Good. So you can stay down there." She was about to walk away when Ikuto called out to her.

"Aren't you going to help me out?"

Amu stopped for a brief moment, as if contemplating, and then said a hasty, "No."

"Don't be like that."

"I will if I want to. After all, this IS your fault."

"How is it MY fault?" He exclaimed, aspirated.

"Well, you made Rima-chi faint, then you tried to sexually harass me, and then you made dragged me out of the window of my own room!"

"Hmm… maybe it is my fault."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Well no duh."

There was a brief silence before Ikuto's voice cut through, whimpering. "Please…"

Amu's heart dropped a bit, hearing the desperation in his voice. She knelt on her knees and held her hand out. "Come on then."

Ikuto slowly headed to grab her hand, then with a quick smirk, pulled her in with him.

"What'd you do that for?" Amu said, rubbing her head. Ikuto pulled her onto his lap and proceeded to nuzzle her neck.

"You didn't want to spend time with me, so this is the only choice I had." Amu scoffed.

"How the hell are we gonna get out of here? This is a private dorm. There's no one else here!" Ikuto paused for a second, then continued nuzzling.

"Not my problem." Amu grabbed his arm and pulled him over her shoulder. "Sexual harassment stops now."

"Oh come on. We can play a bit," he said sexily.

"No. I want to get out of here and I want to get out of here now!"

"Sheesh, calm down princess. Do you have your cell phone?" Amu dug in her pockets.

"Shit. Do you?"

"Nope. I left it in your room."

Amu paled. "We could die in here. We could smother, and suffocate and nobody will know where we are until we're bones and—"

"That Rima girl will probably wake up soon and then she'll probably come get us."

"… True. So we just wait?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Amu sat down on the floor, to the place farthest away from the blue haired bishi.

"So… why's there a hole in your yard."

"Was planning on adding a pool."

"Oh."

"Wanna play truth?"

Amu stared at him suspiciously. "Are you going to be perverted?"

"Nah. It's no fun if you can't run away."

"You can go first."

"Umm… What's your favorite… animal?"

"Pandas. What's yours?"

"Hey! You can't use the same question!"

"Fine, answer it, and I'll do another one."

"Fine… contrary to popular belief, cats are not my favorite animals. They're rabbits."

"… Rabbits?" Amu put her hand over her mouth to try not to laugh.

"Hey! Don't laugh!"

"Sorry sorry. But rabbits? Seriously?"

"Yes, rabbits! They bring me really good luck."

"Umm… okay then. Favorite food?"

"Pasta. You?"

Amu raised an eyebrow. "The same."

"Favorite ice cream?"

"Cookies and cream. You?"

"Same."

Amu and Ikuto continued this game for another hour. During this time, they learned they both loved kpop, hated country, had a passion for taking pictures of scenery, and loved eating egg drop soup. They both played lacrosse and both adored Pokemon, despite the fact that they were in high school. The list went on and on, where they learned many other things about each other.

"Never knew we had so much in common."

"Me neither!" Amu looked at the darkening sky. "How long do you think we've been here?"

"A few hours probably. Do you think Rima's awake?"

"Probably. RIMAAA!" A few minutes later, they heard a few things break as well as a cat's painful yelp. Rima rushed through the bushes, her hair covered in leaves.

"Amu-chan!"

"Could you help us out?"

"Y-Yeah!" She ran and grabbed a ladder, and with the aid of the gardener, helped Amu and Ikuto climb out of the hole.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Sure was."

"Well, I'm going back in. Later." Amu turned but her arm was grabbed by Ikuto.

"Umm… do you think we could hang out sometimes."

"Maybe, maybe not." And she strutted back into the house, Rima following behind.

Ikuto smiled. At least it wasn't a no.

**Tasukete – Help me!**

**Yeah, well, I got lazy near the end. But I updated. So HAAAA. I'M BACK BABYYYY.**

**I was rereading my Crazy in Pink one shot, one random night. And I bust out laughing. Why? Because I'm still not sure how I came up with half those things xD Being drunk of water can make you prettyyyy delirious.**

**SOMEONE BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT THEY THOUGHT THE KAIRI CHAPTER WAS A DREAM. NYO. IT WAS NOT A DREAM. I JUST HAD TO CLARIFY. KTHX.**

**I got my laptop for Christmas. And my mom keeps taking it and hiding like a motherfucker so I haven't been able to type anything. I was like, HEO NYOO. So I said I had all my crap saved up on my computer. Shows how smart THAT woman is. **

**So anyway, I no longer have unlimited access. Unless I manage to find my laptop. It's not a matter of stealing it. I can do that easy. It's finding the stupid thing! **

**Ugh, and I'm ranting. A lot. But anyway, apparently, if I wanna type any of the stories, I have to say I'm typing an effing report, and that doesn't work half the time. Ugh. Stupid mother. **

**And I have an obsession with ~*~*~*~. I discovered its awesomeness on AUDITION(: Audition, in case you didn't know is like an online version of DDR with like, clothes, and money, and relationships and shit. If you have one, FIND ME (name's Nadehimesama)!**


	18. Green Tea and the Great Escape

HEY EVERYONE!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO _**CHESCHES2001**_ BECAUSE SHE REVIEWED ALL MY CHAPTERS AND I FORGOT TO ADD ALL HER REVIEWS AND STUFF TO THE LAST ONE AND _**AMU-HINAMORI-SOHMA**_ FOR JUST BEING AMAZING.

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER CAUSE THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST ONE!

I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I've had TONS of stuff to do and no inspiration):

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who: (NAMES IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER CAUSE IT MAKES IT EASIER TO FIND YOUR NAME(:

**Favorited This Story: **

alyssaangel15

Ama-Hinamori-Sohma (and Crazy in Pink)

angelamina

Angie2210

anim3gurl

Chesches2001

DarkFaerie0

Iceprincess22454

kirai23

Liquid Twilight (and Crazy in Pink)

megagirlZX

Multi-Colored Canvas

pikapika01

Rose Takamora

suz2u0109

Veronica101

_Reviewed This Story:_

**addimison2** – Nah, it's cool. You read, and you reviewed. Good enough for me.

**alyssaangel15 – **Chapter 2 – Yes, donuts, and yes, yes I did manage to make it work :D Of course Kairi would be crushed! The thing he's best at and has been for the rest of his life has been taken from him! And thank youuu!

Chapter 3 – Of course people would still love Ikuto. He's pretty smexy, although not my favorite. I hate cocky teachers. They piss me off to no end. Amu has to be cool or else the cool and spicy wouldn't work! But of course you knew that :D Parkour is fricking awesome! Howeverrr, I don't know how they do it. I know it takes tons of muscles. I've always wanted to be able to do it but I'm not physically capable. Pity =/

Chapter 4 – Tsunade and Asuma, I love them as teachers(:

Chapter 6 – Yup! I celebrated his birthday cause I love him as a character that much! He's always been my favorite, probably because of his hair. But his personality is oh so sweet.

The please help me chapter – Thank you so much! It means a lot that you're taking the time to help me, unlike many of my other readers –fumes- You're definitely a favorite of mine ^.^

**Ama-Hinamori-Sohma** – Oh, there WILL be Ikuto butt kicking :3 Don't you worry about that.

**animegurlhawaiistyle** – xD Glad to see it made you laugh. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Chesches2001** – (Crazy in Pink) Lmfao. Eye twitch? Oh dear. And yes, random it is.

Chapter 1 – Awww yeah. I like having lots of rich kids. Plus, they come from allll over the world.

Chapter 2 – Well duh? How fun would a story be if Amu wasn't as good as the guys? And sweet, another asian :3

Chapter 3 – Erm, I was inspired to put it in the chapter because of Prince of Persia but I had known about parkour wayyyy before the movie came out.

Chapter 4 – Oh will it? :P

Chapter 5 – I tried to make it as close to her style as possible :3

Chapter 6 - -shrugs- It's Nadeshiko. It's what she does, with her secret violent nature and all.

Chapter 7 – I want to cross dress once. But it wouldn't be as awkward cause I'm not a guy that has to fit into a dress :3

Chapter 8 – I may or may not. Chances are 1/5. And you're a Nagi fan I'm assuming?

Chapter 9 – Cause catman has too many fan girls. And I agree. Nagi should be first but hey, I'm just the author of this story. And yes, I'm assuming you're a Nagi lover too :3

Chapter 10 – Randomness is my forte.

Chapter 11 – Well, they'll end up fighting in this story too. But it'll be resolved by none other than Rima-chi herself.

Chapter 12 – sigh?

Chapter 13 – Yes, yes she is awesome.

Chapter 14 – Kuukai is friggin legit 3

Chapter 15 – Oh chyes.

Chapter 16 – Has updated to chapter 17.

**Dancing With the Rain – **Thanks for being my first flamer. Iunno, but I don't feel bad about it at all xD Yeah, Amu is a real Mary Sue, and yes, her uniform is short (she's short okay? And she wears shorts or tights underneath so it doesn't really matter), but eh. Life goes on. Yes she has a weakness. She has several. I just haven't gotten to many of them. And probably never will. And is Kairi carrying Amu princess style really so OOC? I don't think so. Even though I'm sure it'd fit Tadase more, Kairi is very respectful and would also play the role well. Thanks for the grammar and spelling compliment though ^.^ It was nice talking to you. I hope you do well on the story we talked about ^_~

Crazy in Pink – Haha, I totally thought you hated OOC-ness? I guess this story gets past that guard :3 LOL, I have no idea how I get drunk off of water. I just do xD I know right? I realized it sounded crabby after I posted it xD Get it? Crabby xD

**DarkFaerie0** – Why thank you(: Auteur? Very fancy word. I like it(: Well, yes, I didn't like having Rima be automatically popular. It made her pop a little. Plus, I like the cute and quiet Rima better than the snobby Rima. Thank you very much for the compliment. I take it you're a Kuukamu fan? Thank you very much! I will try my hardest!

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover** – Entertaining, I know right? And I has watched it :3 There are albino bunnies too. I have eight bunnies. But none of them are albino. It makes me sad. And yes, ~*~*~*~ does look cool. Like, legitly.

**freakyvampirecatgirl** – Holy shit long review :O Fan girls are extreme. Have you checked out the ones in Korea? And my bad. My muse had left me for a while but I made a promise saying I would finish this. And I will! Wow. That's a fail. My mom's computer illiterate and I put two passwords on my computer so its like, if you find out one, you still can't get in :3 Lmfao, you dedicated it to your cat? And your wall? Were you like uber nervous or what? And what was the assembly for? Cause knowing me, if I had to do that, I'd be like umm…. –foam at mouth- Then I'd compose myself and say something uber stupid like "Hi, my name is –bleep- and I'm not an alcoholic. And I swear to drunk I'm not God." Then create a whole bunch of random non-sense. But people would laugh. Probably. XD

**Iceprincess22454** – Here's your update! Thanks for favorite-ing and alerting everything :D

**KekoNeko** – I don't like calling people fat. It's offensive. Unless Amu says it to Kuukai. Then it's alright. I don't like sticking with ordinary things so yes, he likes rabbits, not cats. Hmm… carrot shaped takoyaki? It can be done. Hmm… I guess the shirt thing could be put however you want to be (shirtless or non-shirtless). Yes! I inspired FBI badges. Go me!

**Konakona09** – Yes! Vocaloid fan! Len is friggin hawt. And sadly, the Hunger Games is gonna be filmed in like South Carolina or something. I was like… you friggin idiots. Nobody likes South Carolina. And GAHHHH. I hate the casting. With a passion. I hate every single one of them. The author personally chose Katniss, but who in the world needs fucking lessons to learn how to climb trees? What non-sense is this! Madness I tell you! But yeah, I'm going to the movie to see how good it is. If it doesn't meet my expectations, there will be a strongly worded letter and lots of criticism.

– you reread my story again? Thanks a lot! It's great to know you're a fellow kpop lover and that you care enough to help me with my dilemma 3 You're definitely a favorite of mine! Definitely come up with what pairings you want. I want to write you your one-shot ^_~

**Mermain123** – (The please help me chapter) – Thank you so much for taking the time to go and vote! It means the world to me that a few of my reviewers actually care 3 I will definitely get to your one-shot. Look forward to it!

**Nagihiko4ever** – Crazy in Pink – Millionth time? In two months? Dang! Thank you so much for reading it! I love readers like you! It's what I live/write for(: It's okay on the laughing insane part, cause well, I do it all the time. My mom points it out all the time xD You laugh in your sleep? I hum pretty tunes in my sleep. I've just figured that out xD

**Rose Takamora** – Chapter 15 – Haha, addicting? Sweettt! Thanks for reviewing! I love your name by the way(:

**suz2u0109** – Amu is amazing in general. I wish I was like her but sadly, writing powers does not help you get said characteristics. Plus, I don't think the school board would like it much if I did that. Or came to school with pink hair. I don't think I'd look good with pink hair. And I'm done rambling now xD

**Tigerfighter98** – Well, unfortunately, I can't dedicate the entire chapter to Kuukai but he will be in it, because this one, is a free for all chapter!

**Veronica101** – Thank you so much for reviewing!

**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx** – Pokemon? Yes, yes they both love Pokemon. I do too :3**Yuikiyaya** – Yes, I am back. Sort of. And yes, big words make me happy. And they let me feel smart.

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

alyssaangel15

Ama-Hinamori-Sohma

Chesches2001

DarkFaerie0

dOcTeRlOvEr-IkUtOlOvEr

Iceprincess22454

kirai23

Liquid Twilight

megagirlZX

pikapika01

Rose Takamora

suz2u0109

Veronica101

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

alyssaangel15

Ama-Hinamori-Sohma

Chesches2001

dOcTeRlOvEr-IkUtOlOvEr

Iceprincess22454

kirai23

megagirlZX

Rose Takamora

suz2u0109

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

Ama-Hinamori-Sohma

Chesches2001

Iceprincess22454

kirai23

megagirlZX

Rose Takamora

suz2u0109

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA cause if I did, I would keep the Shugo Chara Boys for MYSELF!

**All Characters are the same age! Except the teachers. And no Charas. Even though their names WILL pop up EVENTUALLY. Oh, and lots of OOC-ness(:**

**Rebellious Disaster**

**Chapter 18**

Amu stared at the schedule with distaste. '_Who the fuck names it mingle time? Who? Crazy bastards_.' She stuffed the piece of paper back in her pocket, smoothed out her uniform (the stupid cat man had completely ruined her other uniform) and entered her homeroom. As usual, the class went quiet. '_How original,' _ she thought, rolling her eyes.

She walked to the only open table in the classroom, which coincidentally also happened to be the furthest away from the self-proclaimed 'Guardian's Corner'. '_Maybe God is finally going on my side.' _Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her figure. '_Or not.'_

"May I _help_ you?" she asked sarcastically, not even bothering to look up at the person.

"Why yes can. I'd like to know why my best friend hasn't told me hi yet!" Amu quickly looked up into amethyst eyes.

"Utau?" The blonde rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm obviously Johnny Depp." This time, Amu rolled hers.

"Nice to see your sarcasm is still intact."

"And I'm glad to see you're not cowering in fear at every boy that looks at you."

"That's what the therapy was for." Utau laughed. "I'm also glad to see your face is still in place. You haven't been kidnapped by your rabid fans yet." Utau proceeded to shoo away one of the boys sitting next to Amu. Just as he got off, she sat in it.

"That happened Wednesday! Don't you watch the news?"

"Nah."

"Shoulda figured. You never did."

"How'd you get out? Il and El?"

"You guessed it!" They both laughed. It was nice to know they had both stayed the same.

"So how's life?" Amu asked.

"Same old same old. Fan signings, commercials, concerts, etc etc. I'm taking a break for a while, to catch up on my studies. I was surprised to see you here."

"Ditto. My parents randomly pushed me into this school this Friday."

"Definitely sounds like your parents," Utau laughed. "So have you figured out the ropes at school? Met any new people."

"Eh, pretty much," Amu said nonchalantly. "It wasn't too bad. I met a girl named Mashiro Rima."

Utau froze. "That nerdy scholarship student?"

"Yeah. Her. She's such a sweetheart. And she's really pretty too."

Utau rolled her eyes. "With her wide rimmed glasses and that nerdy hairstyle? Yeah right!" She cried in disbelief.

Amu just shrugged. "Just wait until you see her. You'll hardly even recognize her."

"… What did you do to her?" Amu smirked.

"You'll find out soon."

Suddenly, the doors flew open with a thud and the Guardians strutted in. Amu quickly ducked her head down. '_Please don't see me, please don't see me.'_

"Amu, what the fuck are you doing?" Amu groaned. Her best friend just couldn't keep her mouths hut. After that outburst, they'd know she was there. She suddenly felt their presences behind her.

"Sup princess," Kuukai said grinning.

Tadase smiled. "Hello Hinamori-san."

"Hi Amu-chan!" Nagihiko greeted.

"Salutations," Kairi said, pushing up his glasses.

"Yo—" Ikuto was suddenly pushed to the floor.

"Nii-chan!" Utau said, glomping him.

Amu eyes widened. "Nii-chan?"

"Yeah! This is my older brother!"

"Sup Amu," Ikuto said smoothly. Amu just eyed him warily.

"When did you have a brother Utau?"

"Since forever!" She said, clinging lovingly to her brother's arm. Amu had never this side of her best friend before. It was amusing to say the least.

"So… you're… my sister's best friend?" He asked, pushing Utau off of him. She pouted.

She just nodded. '_First Nadeshiko, now Utau. Why are all my best friends connected to these guys?'_

"That's cool! All three of us should hang out together!" Ikuto pulled Utau and Amu together.

'_The advantages of having a sister,'_ Ikuto thought smirking. Amu pushed him away. "Um… no thanks."

"I'll hang out with you Ikuto!" Utau said, eyes shining brightly. Ikuto just sighed.

"Nah. It was a three person deal." Utau quickly dragged Amu to the other side of the room.

"Please please please pleaseeeee hang out with us!" Utau pleaded, bending down on her knees.

"No. I hate your brother." Utau froze, then started to clutch her stomach and laugh.

"Oh that's a good one!" She said, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Amu just stared at her. "I'm being serious. Like, super serious. I don't like your brother much."

"How could you not like him?" Utau shouted. All of a sudden, Utau was on a dark stage, a bright light shined on her.

"Ikuto, is like the glorious moon," she started, standing onto a chair. "He's super mysterious. Not to mention he can fight, has super awesome grades, AND he's a major hunk!" Utau started to ramble about Ikuto's 'redeeming' qualities.

Amu quickly stood up when she figured her best friend wouldn't stop talking, found the light switch, and turned the stage back into their classroom.

"Incidents. Hate boys. Etc etc. Must I explain this to you EVERY time?" Amu said shaking her head.

"Possibly." Utau stepped off the chair.

"You should try out for theatre. You'd be perfect!"

"I did. How do you think I got this good?" Utau said, flipping her hair haughtily. Amu shrugged. "But seriously, please hang out with me and Ikuto! He NEVER wants to hang out with me. I have no idea why! It might just be a brother thing. He's soooo cute!" She gushed.

Amu rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "My answer is still NO."

Utau looked at her friend with puppy dog eyes. "Pwease! For me!"

Amu felt a heavy weight on her shoulder and discovered Kuukai draped around her shoulders, his head on top of hers. "She said no. Besides, she already has plans with ME." He smirked.

Amu headbutted him. "I don't have plans with ANYBODY."

"Awww, don't say that Amu-chan!" Kuukai said, clutching his bloody nose. Amu passed him the tissue box.

"I just did." She walked back to her chair and slammed her head on the desk.

"Are you alright?" Amu looked up and golden met brown. Nagi's head was tilted cutely to the side.

"Yeah I guess… I just have a slight headache, that's all." She put her head back on the desk. Tadase slid a chair to her desk.

"Here, this should help." He handed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks." She took a sip. Green tea with honey. Just the way she liked it. "How'd you know I liked this tea?"

"Kairi." Kairi whipped his head from his book.

"Yes?" He asked quizzically.

"Ah, we weren't calling you. We were just telling Amu that you guessed what her favorite tea was." Kairi pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

"It wasn't hard. After watching what you had for lunch, I just simply deduced what kind of tea would fit with the food you were eating."

"So you stalked her?" Amu jumped. When had Ikuto gotten there?

"No. We met at lunch. She helped me run away from some fans of mine."

There was a screech and Kuukai pulled up to her chair. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much," Nagihiko answered.

"I was just about to ask Amu on a date," Ikuto said smirking.

"I declined that invitation like five minutes ago. Which reminds me… where'd Utau go?" Amu looked around the room.

Utau bounded over, grabbing Ikuto's arm again. "I went to go get my stuff so I could sit by you," she grinned. "Anyways, you HAVE to hang out with Ikuto-nii-chan and me."

"For the last time! No!" Amu rubbed her temples. She loved Utau and all but that girl could not take a hint!

"You su—" Amu stood up quickly. She grabbed her stuff.

"I'm leaving!" She quickly stormed off.

Nagihiko, Kairi, Kuukai, and Tadase glared at the pair of siblings. "This is YOUR fault."

"Tch." The five boys ran after Amu, unwillingly dragging along the blonde woman.

"Let's split up," Kairi said.

"Tch, we stick together. I'm not letting any one of you guys stay there alone with her!" Nagihiko said fuming.

"None of us like the idea but love is a game of luck. The one who finds her, well, it could only be fate," Tadase said vehemently.

"You guys fight. I'm gonna go find her!" And with that, Kuukai ran off.

"Fine," Nagi sighed. The boys each took a different path. Only fate would know what would happen to them all.

**Anyway, seemed like a pretty good ending. Of course, you'll never know what happens next cause well, I might be DISCONTINUING this story because of my lack of ideas. The plot bunnies have called upon the plot dragons and they've captured me. So um, yes. ._. It's a problem.**


End file.
